


Falling Into You

by BlackJade23



Category: Underswap AU - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Bonding, Capture, Confidence, Emptiness, Escape, F/M, Fear, Fighting, Flirting, Harems, Horror, Loss, Smut, Souls, Touch Phobia, akwardness, blended families - Freeform, cursing, puns, relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:14:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 56,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29323815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackJade23/pseuds/BlackJade23
Summary: It’s an escape really.  A way to transition between one horrible life into another.  Because... after all that’s said and done... ANYTHING has got to be better then this.  Really.  Anything beats this life.  I’m not sure how it happened or where I am, but I’m going to roll with it.  No one knows me and know one cares about where I go or what I’m doing every second of the day.  So... this is a nice start of a new life.  Maybe I died?  Is this a new chance at life?  Heh, even hell would be better then where I came from.  Looks like I’m underground too... hmmm... maybe I’m not too far off with that hell assumption...Dude... was that a skeleton?
Relationships: Ink Sans (Undertale)/ Original Female Character
Comments: 31
Kudos: 28





	1. Kansas Sucks...

**Author's Note:**

> Undertale FanFic but let me introduce you to our leading lady... Her life aboveground before she finds herself in the universe of Undertale. Come along with me and we will meet Ink, Error, Sans, Paps, Underswap Sans (Blue) Underswap Paps (Stretch), and maybe some of the Underfell skeleton bros.

-Aboveground 

Slowly I sit up, rubbing my head from the horrible night of drinking and wishing no one else was in my room. Looking over to the left showed I wasn’t. A man was spread across the bed naked. His muscled back was tanned and one arm was hanging off the edge of the bed. Shit, I thought, it happened again. Another man made it into the bed with me. I sure fucking hoped it wasn’t another asshole waiting to tell the press after he woke up and high tailed his ass out of here. I sigh again as the guy turns his head and then smile as I push him out of the bed.  
“Fucker!” I yell out with a laugh as I lean over the side. “You had me scared out of my mind.”  
“Whoa there tiger...” I watch him rub his head and laugh harder. “Didn’t mean to freak you out. I thought we agreed to this?” He stands up and sits back down on the bed, leaning over to kiss the side of my neck. I softly remember what we talked about.   
“Yeah... sorry. I get... uh... foggy when I wake up after drinking. Forgot you were so tan.” I feel guilty suddenly for pushing him out of the bed. You don’t do that to friends with benefits. Thus the friends part.  
“Girl, you know I’m tan. What, did you think I only tanned my arms? And this isn’t the first time... Or am I that forgettable?” He pouts but I see through it. That’s Jack for you. A killer with the ladies but a sweetheart with me. He’s worked with the set up crew for my show for ages now. We played poker for years before he noticed that I never went to the parties and I always went home alone. He saw how people treated me, even my own family, and he started to talk when others just ignored.   
“Who are you again?” I scratch my head for good measure. He growls and tosses me back on the bed.  
“You little tease... this is what I get? After all the selfless things I do for you? After all the whining I listen to? I get snarky attitude?” I expect sexy retaliation but get tickles until I fell out the bed gasping for air. Now Jack is the one left on top with the cheesy grin. “I am the king of the bed!” He howls like a wolf as I laugh louder. This is always how it is with us; playful. Just how I want it. Until my cell rings.  
“Hello?” I hear an annoyed sigh before the voice starts in.  
“I am done with you Jade. You know you have a deadline. I need that cash flowing. If you miss another concert then you miss another paycheck. If you miss another paycheck then I MISS ANOTHER PAYMENT! Get your lazy ass in gear NOW!”

I turn off the phone and lay my head back against the bed. Jack rubs my head with his fingers and lays his head down next to mine.  
“Your sister is a bitch.”  
“Yep. My whole family is. All they care about is money.” I close my eyes. Jack is what they call the riff raff in this industry. Workers who are in it to get backstage passes for the love of music and to get a chance to see their favorite performers and, as in Jack’s case, boink as many girls as he can. He’s not in it for the money. He would never take anything I say to the press. He’s had plenty of chances and has never disappointed. He’s never taken sly videos of us having sex and sold it to the dark web. He passed my tests. He knew more then anyone else.   
“Then why did you return? You took a break... but that only lasted for... what, barely a year?”  
“Yeah... guilt is a wonderful thing.” I thought of my older sister and two younger brothers. My asshole of a father and dead mother. Loved guilt. Sometimes I wished I was gone. Long gone. The money would keep coming in. Missing persons. I wouldn’t be dead. Just... gone.  
“Jade? I hate when you get this quiet.” Jack turned my face to him. His eyes searched mine. I could tell he wanted more from me. I could tell that from our interactions last week. He was changing into boyfriend material. I appreciated it, was flattered by it... but... it would never work. I expected a call any day now. Maybe I should warn him. But then he kissed me. One of those longer kisses that guys give... the slower ones that beg you to realize that there is more going on then just friends. That there are feelings involved. For once, I let my guard down. I gave those feelings back and more.

My producers had me in practice all day and well into the evening before I got a break. I went straight to my apartment and took a shower, ordered dinner and sat down to make a call to Jack. My heart sank.  
“Hello child. You didn’t think I was going to allow this to go on for too long did you? Especially after what I saw this morning... I’m ashamed. No daughter of mine is going to be shaking up long term with a nobody. Fuck the guys I tell you to or this will continue to happen. Now poor Jack is out of a job and had to go back home. He’ll have to work on earning all that money back again. He should really stay away from gambling. He bet on the wrong girl.” Dad hung up. I burst into tears. I’m well past eighteen and he still has a choke hold on my life... and fucking cameras by the sound of it. I scream.

The next day I rummage around the apartment and try to find those damn hidden cameras and got a snarky text from Dad to let me know how useless it was. So I went on a walk. But again the paparazzi were around every corner and I couldn’t go anywhere. I walk back into my bedroom and sit on the floor facing my closet. I stare at the door and feel hopeless. Jack was right about before. I tried to quit. I tried to retire. I tried to walk away. But my family forced me back. Guilt and Dad telling me all the horrible things that my siblings would be forced to go through without me. So I went back. I hate it. I hate it because I love music. I love singing. I love playing and making music. I love entertaining. But... now... I hate it with every fiber. I want to die. There’s no way out of this. No reason to live. There is no joy when that joy is taken away. I’m colorless. No more life. No more...

  
I fall asleep. I dream in black and white. Fitting. I wander around grey hills with short grass. No trees. Dark grey walls. White moon. White snow falls slowly. Now the hills are white with snow. Grey trees. Black sky. White stars? I hear snow crunch. I feel cold. My feet are wet. I look down now and my canvas shoes are wet. My toes are squishing in my wet socks. I cock my head to the side. Strange. I bend over to feel the ground. Cold, wet, frozen... yep that’s snow. I stand up and walk to a tree. It feels like tree bark. It smells like tree bark and pine. This is one vivid dream. The bottom of my jeans have ice stuck to them from walking in the snow. My tee shirt is too cold and I can feel my body start to shake. This feels more and more like its not a dream.

  
I still notice that there is no color to anything around me. Nothing. I walk for what feels like miles and no one is around me. There are no sounds and I’m getting colder. My body is shaking heavily and my breath is getting heavier. I fall in the snow. My knees are wet but I can’t move. I remain still. I’m done. I can’t go on. There’s nothing I want to move for. Nothing I have to walk towards. Nothing to fight for. So I sit. I sit and wait.

I’m covered in snow when I see something in front of me. Shoes. Brown. Brown? So I can see color now? I move some snow off me or try to since my movements happen in large shaking. My shirt is not in color. But the person in front of me... he is in color, I think. His eyes have color. His smile is warm... I think. He must be death coming for me. That would make sense. Only in my deadly black and white world would a grim reaper be as colorful as a rainbow. At least the rumors were true... he is a skeleton.  
“H-h-hey th-there d-d-death.” I give one last smile as I pass out.


	2. Over the Rainbow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s all about colors...

I open my eyes and look around. There are trees with large branches that lead up to nowhere, like they disappear into the cream colored sky. Their trunks dig deep into green small hills that, again disappear into a cream color. It almost reminds me of a large piece of old water color paper that someone started to paint and hasn’t yet finished filling in the sky and all the ground.

“Yeah! That’s right!” An excited voice perks up behind me and I jump, breathing hard and turning around to make sure the tree was at my back. 

“Did you hear me think?” My thought was answered... I know it was.

“Oh! So sorry. I think I did. I so didn’t mean to. It’s just that not too many people think like that. Well...” the skeleton in front of me grabs their long scarf “I haven’t really had any humans here so I’m not sure if I’m just reading your mind or if that’s a thing here OR if all humans can project their minds and thoughts here since like I said, I haven’t had any humans here before since you are the first one here and all. But I really couldn’t just have left you like that! Seriously!” My mind is trying to catch up to what the skeleton was saying and was having trouble. “Oh! I’m so rude!” A laugh comes out of the skeleton that warms my heart right up and elicits a smile back. “My name is Ink!”

“Ink? Oh, my name is Jade.” 

“Jade? Like the color huh? That’s amazing! I love colors! They are my life. Like seriously my life... I’m an artist, a creator! I made all of this you see around you. We are in an alternate universe created by myself. It’s kinda like an in between universe actually. Time doesn’t move here so we can spend forever in here and it would be a second outside. Awesome huh? I love that because I can get all kind of things done here! I can also speed up time or slow it down OR choose a specific AU to speed up or slow down, you know?”

“Um... I don’t know. I’m confused and a bit nervous now.” I was in fear Ink was mad. This was all going to fast. Was this skeleton going to get frustrated that I wasn’t keeping up?

“I’m not mad. Although I can see where you are coming from.” Ink scratched the top of his skull. I could tell he/she was thinking of some way to explain something to me.

“Alright, first, I’m a he. Second, just know that everything you are thinking I can hear. I’m not mad, I’m just not use to having anyone here who is nice. Most, well the only visitor, if you could call him that, is not nice.”

“Sorry about that. I just want to really know what happened. I’m kinda lost.” I sit down and Ink sits next to me.

“I know what it’s like to loose your colors. I’m not sure if you actually understand but that’s what happened to you. You actually lost your passion, your joy, your... soul in a way. In my universe I am a monster and we have souls that keep us alive. They are magical. You have a heart that keeps you alive. Certain humans possess a soul as well but for different reasons. Children have the strongest souls for they are the purest of hearts. As you get older, things happen in your life to change how strong your soul is. Sometimes you find something that is a joy or a passion that you cling to and your soul stays strong.”

“Yeah, I had one of those. I lost it. I use to love creating music, but lately I have grown to hate it. I have no control over it and people have turned it into something I now despise.” Ink leans against me as I feel my tears start to fall.

“You lost your color. You lost your soul in a way. Found yourself in a colorless place and you didn’t really feel anything huh? I’ve been there. But when I was there, I couldn’t remember how I got there.” He looks up and his eyes are blue, tears forming as well.

“Ink, I don’t know how I got there either! I was in my apartment wanting to end it all and then I was in the snow. I gave up cause there was nothing left for me to fight for.” I couldn’t help but grab for him, burying my face into his scarf and crying. Ink wrapped his arms around my shoulders.

“Well...” he sighed “I felt something familiar and followed it. I found you. You moved. I brought you here. You actually did fight to stay alive. So... here you are.” He ran his bone fingers through my hair. “You are safe. Warm.”

“Thank you.” For a skeleton, he was so warm. I wanted to fall asleep in his arms.

“Ummmmm...” I look up to see a rainbow blush across his bony cheeks and couldn’t help but smile. “If you really need to sleep, I guess I can hold you... if you want... that is.” I forgot.

“You heard. Is that uncomfortable for you?

“No! No. No. Not at all. I’ve had cute girls sleep in my arms all the time.” He looked away.

“You lie horribly. And I’m not a girl, in case you didn’t notice.”

“Oh, I noticed...” he sighed under his breath. I chuckled and cuddled closer into his chest, wrapping his scarf around me like a blanket. He seemed to like this idea as he repositioned and held on to me tighter and closed his eyes as well. The exhaustion sank back in and I was asleep in no time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me notes if you like!


	3. Broken Rainbow

I awake cocooned inside that brown and tan scarf, staring at some scribbles of words written here and there. I chuckle as I realize they are notes he wrote to himself about things to do or stuff to remember. He treats his scarf like a giant post it note! Too cute. I pull down the scarf close to my face and see Ink’s face was close to mine, resting on my shoulder. His eyes? Or eye sockets? They were dark so I assumed that meant they were closed, like sleep. When he was awake there was a light within, that changed color and shape depending on what he talked about or how excited he got. I remember when he talked about finding me those lights looked dark blue and sad... when he talked about this landscape one was yellow like a sun and the other was a bright blue star. When he got embarrassed and his checks blushed into a rainbow, one eye was a pink heart... I chuckle... he’s a damn anime lover’s dream. No lying from this guy. He’s as easy to read as a kinder book. Looking at him now though is a different story. With those eye sockets black, I could see where someone would sense danger. Looking towards his neck/spine and shoulder blades, I could see small fractures within the bone. No porous bone material, all solid and smooth except those lines. Those fractures tell me something bad happened. A fight? Fights? So he could be dangerous when he wanted to be. But those fractures were hard to see from far away. Not only were they hard to see... nope. They were covered by his scarf. Oh, let me not forget to add that he had drawn all over himself. With a marker. A black marker. Doodles. Go figure. The creator just had to tat himself up as well. And yet he left his home landscape unfinished... I look back up to see lights in those sockets; a curious green and blue.

“What is that saying?” I swore Ink was purring as he spoke. “Curiosity killed the cat?” He winked at me, one eye socket going black for a second as he leaned in closer to my face. But I could tell that he did most things out of fun or boredom. So I wanted to make sure he wasn’t bored.

“But the rest of that saying, dear Ink...” I lean in close enough that our lips would have been touching if he had any. I also noticed he held his breath. Yes, he did breathe. “Satisfaction brought it back.” I stare into those eyes as they switch from green and blue, to yellow and blue and then settle on a pink and yellow. The rainbow blush is back and I can tell that he is fighting to remain where he is. A battle of wills is it now? I got this one. 

“N-never heard that o-one before. Must be new.” Ink stutters a bit. Did he just swallow?

“Awe... that’s the fun part of that saying. The one I tend to live by.” I wait.

“You live dangerously?” There... his eyes change to a dark red and dark blue. I can feel a change in mood.

“I only have one life to live. Why live in caution? Why love in caution? Especially when things get taken away so easily.” I meant to be playful but things were turning on me. My bitterness was starting to rise up. Thoughts of my family abusing my life and controlling my every move and every decision springing up. Memories of grabbing for any control rebound on me. I close my eyes but I didn’t move. 

“No one controls you here. No one.” Ink’s words sink in. He says them softly. I forgot he can hear my thoughts. I open my eyes as he leans in, pressing himself against my lips. The moment is fast. I swear I feel a hard set of lips against mine before he springs up, grabs my hand and lifts me up along with him. “Enough of this! Let’s go somewhere fun! I have lots of places I can show you! Lots! There are all kinds of worlds we can visit! I can tell you all kinds of stories too! There is so much to do and see! You’ll love it here!” He smiles at me with two yellow stars for eyes. Man, his moods switch fast. I need time to catch up but I smile back and start giggling. 

“You remind me of a kid in a candy store... too much to do and not enough money!” I smile again. Ink runs back to me and sweeps me up in his arms, tilting me down into a dip like we were dancing.

“I love that smile. It’s so beautiful. So much better now. I’m sorry I’m moving so fast. I... I don’t have friends and I want to show everything to you. I want to share things because you understand. You don’t mind, do you?” Ink cocks his head and I swear one eye turns into a question mark.

“You have got to stop doing this Ink...” I shake my head. He still has me in a dip as he gets closer with that grin.

“Stop doing what?” He sounds innocent but I know better. He’s a flirt. But the dangerous thing is I’m not sure he is totally aware of the consequences. When I follow through on his flirts, he is lost. “I am not a flirt!” He’s fake pouting. “Am not!”

“I thought that on purpose. You can try not reading my thoughts you know.”

“But that’s not fun”. Pouting.

“Am not.” Ink smiles. “Let’s go back to that flirt part. I liked that.”

“Really? What did you like about that? You are a flirt but you can’t handle the real flirting stuff. Which tells me you are not really aware that you are flirting. So, you are starving for attention and affection and touch.”

“Hmmmmm...” Ink pulls me back up and lets me go. Crap. Did I do it again? Did I let my mouth get away from me again? I have a tendency of hurting people. 

“Crap Ink... I’m sorry... I shouldn’t have...” But before I can finish... Ink pulls me against him and wraps his arms around me. I hear a soft giggle as he whispers into my ear.

“Naw... You’re right on all accounts. I like you cause you play well with me. And you confuse the hell out of me. And you change my moods so much; much more then he does... which is pretty amazing! You’re also much better to look at.” Those lips again, on my neck. “I can adapt... when I want... when you want... and I know how to follow through. I’m not that innocent. I just don’t trust anyone. People don’t get me. People don’t want to. I bet you won’t. In the end. Trust me. Just have fun now. Remember the fun stuff.” Ink pulls away with a fake grin. “It’s not fake, Jade.”

“Yes it is. It doesn’t reach your eyes. And babe, your eyes say more then you do. Not the shapes, its the colors.” I shake my head and start laughing. I couldn’t help it. “Oh my god this so reminds me of a conversation I had with a friend of mine. Seriously. Like almost word for word.” I sit back down with my back against the tree. “Every now and again a guy comes into my life and we become friends. Then we become lovers. Then he wants more. I tell him that’s impossible with my life and family. He usually tells me he can handle anything and for me not to worry. Then I usually have to be the one to say that he really doesn’t know the whole me and the whole story and if he did he would run to the hills and never come back. That there is a darkness there. But no one ever really gets it. It’s not just my family either. I’ve lived through a lot of crap. I’m messed up. I’m broken. No one believes me. So I tell them not to try and get to know me. It’s not worth it. They won’t be in my life for long and that wouldn’t be fun in the end. Let’s just enjoy what we have now and ride it out. The longest relationship before things got serious was one month. When the guy gets serious, one day. Not that I stop things either. Dad finds out. Says... fuck who cares now. Dad’s gone. That life is gone.” I look at Ink who is staring at me.

“You don’t want to go home, do you?”

“Never.”

“Then... I’ll make sure you never do. Unless you change your mind and you ask me. Deal?” Ink holds out his hand.

“Deal.” I grab his bony hand and squeeze. His hand is warm and he doesn’t let go. His other hand moves his scarf to one side and shows me a sash with colored vials. There are about eight with each holding a different color. 

“These are my ink colors. They hold emotions. I... I don’t have a soul. Not sure how it happened, but it happened. In order to feel emotions, I drink from these and I can feel again. If I don’t, well... I... go to a place like the Greyscape you were in. A place without color or feeling or hope. I change. I don’t care. I’m soul-less and I get mean. Well, mean isn’t the word cause that’s an emotion. I don’t remember who I am now when I get that way and I don’t remember now what I’m like when I get that bad. When people find out I’m soul-less they can easily see why I am the way I am. Most don’t like that I get my emotions from vials. So they... don’t associate with me. I don’t care... cause I don’t care. I basically don’t understand and it doesn’t bother me too much but I get lonely and bored, like you said.” Ink touches some of the vials.

“Dude, you’re telling me your basically a drug addict...” I stare at Ink.

“Huh?” Ink stares back and then we both start laughing. “Oh my creator!!! I never thought of it that way!!!” He laughs harder and pulls me against him. “I love that!” I can’t help but laugh more. Who knew calling someone a drug addict would be more funny then the truth? Suddenly the laughter stops and Ink grabs my face, looking me in the eyes. “You made me laugh. Everyone backs away. You made me laugh.” His eyes search mine.

“You trying to figure out why I did that?” I give up thinking these things.

“Yeah. I am.”

“Cause I like you. You make me laugh too.”

“But I made you laugh out of selfish reasons.”

“Who cares why? It made me feel better and that’s all I care about.” I smile and wink at him. Ink lowers his head and asks me to close my eyes. I make a snarky response but he tells me to trust him and I follow without a sound. Again I feel those lips against mine and my heart speeds up. I kiss back this time. I can’t help it. Ink’s hand slips behind my head as I open my mouth. My intention was to see if he would allow me to explore with my tongue. What happens shocks me. I feel a tongue enter my mouth rapidly and a moan from Ink. He’s lowering me to the ground as his tongue explores inside my mouth, along the cheeks, feeling the teeth and playing with my tongue. His slowly moves back as I try to follow. I hear him chuckle as he leans down close to my ear. He whispers how he wants some time to play and my mind goes blank. I swore he just said he needed those fucking vials to feel emotions. I could have sworn he was doing just fine without them. Then he breaks out in a laughing fit and he’s leaning over me staring into me.

“You’re right... you’re right...” his laughter gets quiet as he takes off the sash of vials and looks at them questioningly. “This... is... strange. But then again, like I said... I’ve never had... well... time with... a girl before.” Ink still has himself propped up on one arm with his body pressed along mine. The vials are laid along the other side of my body as he is lost in thought.

“I’m not a girl... again...” I go for levity, “and nice that I’m the first woman you’ve had alone time with.” I watch, but no change in mood. He is still staring at the vials. “Which one’s go with the emotions we should be feeling?”

“We? Oh! That would be red, pink and possibly purple... that color is a strange one. Sometimes it works and sometimes it doesn’t. I’m still not sure if it’s as enhancer or inhibitor...” he’s still studying them.

“Ok. Then take those out.” Now he looks at me. 

“Why?” Curiosity in those eyes. A smile forms again.

“Glad I’ve got my Ink back. I’ve got a game. Let’s try to match moods. See if you are following my moods? Maybe you are picking up on what I am feeling and expressing it back somehow. You said yourself you haven’t been around humans. I take it the guy you like to harass isn’t a human...”

“Naw, he’s a skeleton like me. Ha! Harass! Yup. That’s what I do. That’s also why he probably hates me most of the time. But it’s so fun to watch his moods change!”

“Well I can say that would be a good reason for him to hate you. But as for us... let’s play and see if you can name the emotion set in the mood.” I know he’s going to like this.

“Awesome!” I smile at Ink’s large grin. Then the bomb gets dropped. “Then I take the vial and see if I’m right! Perfect game Jade!”

“Whoa whoa whoa! That is NOT what I was saying! I was using the vials as a visual reference!” But its too late, Ink already has an evil grin as he places one finger on my chest and lowers me back along the ground. I laugh and shake my head. “This is a bad idea. Please keep in mind I’m a measly human and I might get attached...”

“Poor baby. You started this game. It’s your fault not mine.” Ink’s eyes go dark red and I feel areas tighten that shouldn’t when being straddled by a skeleton.

“You’ll forget I’m a skeleton soon enough.” He leans down and kisses me again, shoving that tongue into my mouth with no hesitation. He’s confident now. He knows the game and he has his willing participant. Shit. I feel his hand slide up my shirt to grab a breast (I usually take my bra off right when I get home, so I was sans bra) and gently squeeze. I let out a moan and my back arches. Can’t blame a girl for her favorite spots. That’s when Ink removes his hand and slowly backs off the kiss, his tongue backing away. I raise my head for a final lick and get a reward of one last kiss before the break. Ink takes a moment to breath as I watch his blush in awe. He was truly handsome. “Damn. Are you sure you’re the one in trouble...” Ink mumbled out as I smile.

“So?” I take a deep breath myself. “Vial?”

“Huh? Not sure I would need it babe. I think I feel enough just from you. I could just keep going. Between your thoughts and the new sensations... I really didn’t want to stop. I... I’m not sure... I mean... damn...” Ink sits up and rubs the back of his skull. “You excite me! This is amazing! It reminds me of when I get to go to a new AU and I get to walk around and I’m excited about the new things I will discover... Is this too much? Damn... I think I lost it.” And it was back.... That childlike wonder and fascination. Now I understand the need for the vials.

“Ok... I get it. You’re like a dog seeing a squirrel. You lose focus. You were in the moment but you lost it because these aren’t your emotions. The vials keep you in the moment, in the emotion longer. Am I right?” I had pushed myself up on my elbows to look at him. Ink looked down for a moment and then back to me, tears in his eyes forming but not falling. In a flash they were gone. I blinked but I knew they were there.

“Do we still play our game?” His voice had changed. Like he expected me to back away or... I remembered what he said to me.

“You think I’m going to back away... now that I figured it out. Like the rest of them?”

“I bet you thought for a moment that you were special huh? That maybe you were the one that could make me really feel emotions and that you could make me better? Now you know I’ll always be broken and you’re looking for a nice way to back off. I get it. Most people do. I’m not mad. I never really am mad, but just tell me now and don’t string me along. I can tell our game is done, and that’s cool. I learned some new things. It was fun... like everything in my life is fun. And...” Ink was talking but I was crying. It was like I couldn’t help myself. I could hear his words, they sounded like the Ink I knew but there was something missing from those words. The brightness in his eyes was off. He wasn’t the Ink I knew... like he dulled himself to me. That stung. That hurt. I cried and I couldn’t stop and Ink froze. He crawled closer and straddled me again, laying me down and kissed along my face, licking my tears as I held on to his face.

“Don’t you ever put words in my mouth again you asshole!!! Never assume you know what I am feeling or thinking unless you directly read my thoughts! I KNOW you didn’t because that did NOT come from me!!!” I grab a hold of him and squeeze. Ink moves to my ear and I know from his breathing that he is crying too.

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I’m just... used to... saying goodbye first...”


	4. Lost in Color

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut

“I’m not saying goodbye jerk.” I bury my face along his scarf again and wipe off my tears. Ink raises up and does the same.

“Sorry.” He takes off the long scarf. And I seriously mean long. I never realized how many times he must have wound that thing around him. Ink must have heard these thoughts because he starts to giggle. Without the insane amount of fabric, he looks smaller, longer and more... bony... ha. “Original Jade. Real original.” Ink pulls me up into his arms. Without the scarf I’m closer to his body which sets me in a different frame of mind. I think Ink’s talking about something but I’m focusing on the skeletal frame against me covered in just one layer of fabric now. Ink’s body isn’t like the skeletons we see in science classrooms. The bones are closer together and thicker. Like I mentioned before, they aren’t porous but solid and smooth, like a well polished stone. His bones are a creamy white, of course covered in black marker doodles that start just below his neck. I’m so lost in thought that I absently lay a finger along his collar bone and trace up and down to confirm the smoothness. Then I realize the silence. Then I blush. “Jade. Don’t stop. That... feels nice.”

“I’m sorry. I... I got lost in thought... I had to see... I shouldn’t just... I should ask...” my blush deepens as his smile gets wider. Those damn eyes turn that bright red and pink and I know I’m in trouble.

“Yes you are in trouble babe. I was talking but your thoughts overrode what I was saying. You got me in a good blush too but didn’t even notice. I could have stopped you but I was curious to see what you would do. I don’t mind. I really do love that you are as curious as me. You’re not afraid to explore and I LOVE that! But... what I want to know... before we move on. Do... Are you ok with me?” Ink’s eyes look down and change to a faded blue. My heart actually hurt to see that. I lift his chin and kiss him, this time pulling away to lick along those harder lips, along his jaw line and lay a kiss up near his eye socket. I whisper near where his ear would be.

“I am far more then ok with you. So, can we get on with our game?” During this time, Ink’s breathing was fast and his fingers had a death grip along my sides. There was a bit of possessiveness I liked about that.

“I like that answer. Vials or no?” His face moved along mine, this time his tongue trailing along the side of my face to meet my mouth. Such a strange tongue... it wasn’t much like a human’s since he was a skeleton and had no saliva. It was solid. Actually tasted good... trust me I was shocked too. There was a plasma to it that made it slick, like saliva but not sticky. Made my mind think of darker things and other parts long for darker things. I remembered him talking about adapting for me... but I didn’t want my brain to jump ahead of reality. “Did you want me to respond to any of that?” Ink’s voice was dark... husky. I shivered.

“Uh...”. I actually had nothing to say. Ink chuckles and his eyes turn a deep red. No blush on those cheeks. No hesitation. He was in the moment and in control and I was his prey.

“I can be what you need. You just have to tell me.” His hand moves up the shirt again so I reach down and pull it off. One eye shines with an explanation mark in green as he stares at the new sight. The mood changes but I don’t mind. I smile as the seducer changes to the artist. He admires, caresses, takes in the new feelings, which I am loving every second. “Lay down please.” Such a soft request. I lay back down as he explores more, taking time again to see how they lay, how they feel within his hand and then finally he explores with his tongue. At first taste, he goes for the nipple and I gasp in delight. My back arches, because damn it I have no control over that. I see Ink smirk, he must have noticed that too. He explores now with tongue and then with teeth and still white hands and I’m losing my cool with every minute that goes by. Ink notices my breathing and raises his head to meet my eyes. “I told you to talk to me.”

“Not sure I can. Just focusing on what you’re doing. Feels so good.”

“Glad you like this. But I’m getting a feeling there’s something else coming.” Ink moves to the side of my head and bites my ear. I let out a moan as my hands grab the shirt on his back. “Yeah, thought so.” He sits up and lifts off his own shirt. Now I can see his rib cage. More doodles but instead of the larger clumsy ones on his arms, they are small and detailed. I let my hands move down his ‘chest’ with my fingers slowly dropping off each rib as they move. I see Ink close his eyes and tip his head back. His rib cage moves faster as I hear his breathing pick up the pace. I raise myself on my elbows and reach beside me for the pink vial. I had noticed that Ink had kept his finger on this particular one when we first started kissing. I hope I was right. I flip the cap open as he looks at me quickly. “There is no stopping after that.”

“Should have told me that before. Saved us that awkward break in between.” I wink. Ink smiles. “Would this affect me at all?”

“Nope. Doesn’t even affect other skeletons. Just me. Why?”

“Just finding a fun way to use it.” Ink cocks his head to the side as a green question mark appears in his eye.

“I don’t get it.”

“Do you need the whole vial?”

“No...”. His curiosity is peaked and I am loving it. I see his hand start to reach for it as I bat it away. I put up a finger for him to wait. I pop the vial in my mouth and take a small portion of it. Ink’s eyes go wide and the color gets bright red. His smile is large. I make sure to replace the cap on the vial and put it back on the ground. I raise my eyebrows and do the come here finger. Ink smiles again and grabs a hold of the back of my neck, pulling me to him. His tongue darts into my mouth as his other hand scoops my lower back up off the ground and under him. He slams himself tight against me as his tongue moves inside me to lick up every drop of that ink. “Mmmm... I do like THIS way much much better pet. Now, I believe I have some things to show you...” His eyes were bright pink and the tongue coming out to lick along my lips and neck was pink as well. There was a bright glow that worked its way like smoke down his rib cage too. Ink sat up so I could watch. His chuckle was that of a man waiting to pleasure his woman. Not at all like Ink. Again, things lower stirred and I wondered what Pandora’s box I opened.

The pink smoke all flowed down into his pants and I saw a bulge form behind those pants. No way. Uh uh. Did he just? Ink laughed in a dark, husky, seductive voice. I was debating if I liked this pink vial or not. Ink stood up and slowly took off his pants. I had a second to inwardly chuckle that he doodled on his legs as well until his pink appendage came out. Large pink appendage. Long and large. Large and long. My mouth dropped. I actually gave Ink a dirty look.

“Dude... seriously? You think I’m a porn star or something? I’m not taking that in. I’m supposed to have fun not die from being stretched like giving birth.” I must have caught Ink off guard because he giggled and fell to his knees still laughing. He shook his head and his appendage reformed into something far more manageable.

“I told you to talk to me!” Ink laughed again against my neck as he lay more kisses along it.

“Mr, I’m a virgin and you whip that out.” That set him off in more giggles as his hands set to work getting my pants off.

“I never said I was a virgin!” 

“Your blush says otherwise.” I tease as Ink looks at me with those same pink eyes. No switching the mood after a vial I see. Giggles, yes... but after my pants came off and those fingers found purchase between my legs I knew there was more to his story and maybe virgin didn’t quite fit in with that. My head snaps back as one lone finger finds the exact spot of pleasure that takes so many men extra time to locate. It was like being with an expert lover... but an expert on you. I gasp when I realize that skeleton fingers are really good for pressing against and rubbing along areas to produce the exact amount of friction needed for the extra... kick. That kick leaves me calling out his name as I grab on to his shoulders, arch my back and almost scream out as a strong orgasm hits me. Shit that was fast. As I calm down, Ink’s mouth meets mine with an eager tongue. His legs are working on spreading mine apart as he repositions himself inside mine. 

“I like that sound... you look so beautiful like that Jade. So perfect. I want to see more. I want to know what else I can do to get you to call out my name.” I stare up into those darker pink eyes and see the lust and desire fill them. I reach down and take a hold of him, helping to get the tip slick and guide it inside. The whole time I watch those eyes and that face. His reactions change subtly until he enters; then the eyes roll up and he gasps. Instantly he pushes in hard, grabbing my hips and bringing them up to allow more room. The sensation catches me off guard and I feel something shift within. Is he growing? “I am... I’m trying to... adapt... to you...” hearing Ink’s voice so ragged was a major turn on. Knowing he was so close to losing control was really getting me off.

“Not too much. Your movement is what makes things work babe. There’s spots in there that respond to being pushed against. So move lover.” I coo as I continue to watch his face. I’m choosing to stay still for him. Allowing him to set the pace and explore. I’m his for this round. This is new for him and he is enjoying this. Ink repositions himself on top to give himself room to push in and out and starts his steady movements. There’s no weight to him which was really nice for once. I could focus on the movement, the sensation and not the feeling of being crushed against the body weight of another. Ink’s head dipped down to my neck which allowed me to hear his rough breathing and all those lovely words telling me how amazing this was. Some words I didn’t understand, I assumed they were in another language. Others, well I guess he was copying some new curse words from my thoughts since he would spout them off soon after I did.

The movements became faster after I brought his face back towards mine and told him to kiss me. That extra sensation seemed to be too much for him. He started to push in faster and I felt him grow inside. I was being stretched in a magnificent way as he tilted my hips upward and pushed farther down. He managed to find that back G spot and hit it a couple of times before my eyes rolled back and all my muscles tightened around him. Ink yelled out my name as I came, my muscles tensing around his appendage as another strong orgasm rocked my body. As I opened my eyes, I see Ink’s body shaking as he suddenly holds his breath and then, tilting his head back, yells out and lets his body go slack. The pink appendage disappears like the smoke that formed it, along with his pink eyes. He falls against my chest breathing heavy with his arms around my shoulders. I wrap my arms around his back and steady my own breathing. Fucking hell that was like nothing I had ever experienced. After a while I hear Ink chuckle lightly.

“So maybe I did lie a little about that virgin thing.” Ink chuckles a bit more as I smack him on the back and laugh along with him.

“Well, that was the best ‘I’m a virgin so take care’ sex I have ever had. Fuck... that was the best...” I trail off. I wrap my arms around him again and hold on tight. I’m filled with new emotions and I’m not sure what they are. 

“Jade? Are you alright? I thought I was the one who was supposed to get all emotional after my first time right?” He looked down at me and winked. He wiped away a tear I didn’t know I had cried. I tried to push him off of me. He wouldn’t let me. “Talk.”

“I... I don’t know. That was a bit intense Ink. Not in a bad way... Just... I don’t know. It caught me off guard.” It was the only way to explain things.

“Me too.” Ink suddenly looked unsure as I looked into his eyes. The glow had faded a bit and he looked everywhere but at me. 

“Come here Ink.” I pull him towards my chest again and hold on to him tight. “It’s not you. It’s not me. I think... I think I want to stay here longer with you. Like more then a game. Like get to know you. And... I know how bad that sounds right after what we did. It’s not about the sex... although that was amazing and that’s why I’m saying its not about the sex. I just get this feeling that I need to stay here. That I want to stay here. I don’t know. Maybe I’m afraid. Afraid that you may toss me aside...”. I say the last bit quietly. Ink darts up with a shocked look on his face, his eyes in the form of a question mark and an explanation mark. I must have really thrown him for a loop to get both.

“Don’t you dare! I would never! That’s not me at all. I don’t get bored and toss things aside.” His smile changes and his eyes turn pink and red. “I find new ways to play...”. I feel myself blush.

“Stop that.”

“No! You did that to me! Now I can do that to you!” Ink was proud now. “Jade... I wanted you to stay all along. That’s why I rescued you. I want to learn more and help you. Maybe you can help me too. We both found ourselves in the Greyscape. We both made our way out. Now maybe we can help each other. I know... you’ve... helped a lot so far. I’ve never been proud of certain vials. Like the pink one. And here you come in and grab that one unashamed and just... just accept me. I... thank you. I don’t ever want to let you go. Not in a stalker kinda way, but in a friend for life kinda way.” I giggle at that last part. Stalker Ink.

“Yeah. I don’t want to lose you in my life either Ink. I grabbed the pink because you were touching it after we first kissed.”

“I did? Really?” Ink looked like he was trying to remember but couldn’t figure it out.

“Trust me. You did. That’s why I picked that color. I thought you knew something I didn’t. Did you know what that color really put you in the mood for?”

“I have never used it with anyone. So... no. I know it is associated with love, passion, lust, desire... same as red. But I don’t always know to what degree. That hit me stronger in the lust and desire then I thought. If I did touch it after I kissed you... then maybe I was going off what you felt.” He looked at me in accusation. 

“Oh, blame me. It was my fault because you were reading MY thoughts. You NEVER felt that way towards me until you tasted the pink vial. Which I MADE you taste. Hmmmm?” I teased him just enough to get that cute rainbow blush.

“Ok ok ok. Stop it. I was interested in you. Maybe a bit more then I realized. You... catch me off guard ok? I like the smell of you... the taste of you... the feel of you... I get lost... I like it.”

“Me too.” I smile as Ink smiles back. “Never thought I would ever feel like this without getting an angry as fuck phone call from my dad telling me he was going to arrange an accident to get rid of the guy I was falling for...” Shit, did I just say that? Of course Ink picks up on that.

“Falling for? After one night of sex? Are you really that easy?” He bursts into laughter as I grab his collar bones and toss him over my body and onto the ground beside me. He continues to laugh as I straddle him above his pelvis and press into his shoulder blades to hold him in place. Ink’s eyes go dark red. “I think I like dominance play.” My eyes go wide and I loosen my grip for a second. Of course that was just long enough for that bastard to flip me off of him and take his place back on top, pinning me back to the ground. Surprisingly fast and strong for a skeleton. “Yes, I am fast and strong and I can kick your amazing ass whenever I like. I need to file this rough and tumble play away for future use. Getting me horny again.” Ink chuckles.

“I thought you didn’t FEEL things.” I give him my best dirty look.

“I don’t babe.” Ink sits up and crosses his arms and sticks his tongue out at me. A cute rainbow tongue. 

“Then how could you get horny BABE...”

“Well...” Ink’s arms fall to his sides as he stands up. He holds out a hand for me and helps me stand. I’m afraid I may have said something wrong when he pulls me into his embrace and places a hand along my face. “I feel things around you. I don’t know. And yet I do. Right now, I’m thinking of ways to give you an orgasm. Just because I love the blush along your body and the line of sweat near your chest. I want to know how you taste between your legs and how long I would need to get my tongue to reach that back spot of yours. I’m also wondering...” he leans in to whisper against my ear, “how your lips, tongue and fingers would feel along my body.” I shiver against him. “No vials Jade. Just you. Just me. Just curiosity. But... I know you’re tired. I... wore you out. I can see that. You need to rest.”

“How can you see that?” My head was swimming from the thoughts he placed in there. All I could think of was the sensations he created... the visuals. I hear him chuckle. 

“Want me to sleep with you?” Ink strokes my hair and suddenly I do feel tired.

“Like in a real bed and not on the ground?” I mumble.

“Yes. With blankets and sheets and pillows and...” I grab Ink by his arm and tell him to lead the way. He lifts me into his arms and walks me past some areas that look literally like sheets of watercolor paper. One sheet was the trees and the green, small hills. The next was a grey wall with tons of windows looking out onto different landscapes at different times of day. Another sheet was like a library filled with shelves of books and sheets of paper spread out all over the ground. The last was a bedroom with a large bed, an ornate wooden armoire, an artist’s easel and sheets of paper along the floor. The bed had blankets piled on top with pillows spread all over. He may have slept there but never made the bed. “Why should I make the bed? I just sleep in it again at another time.” I chuckle lightly. Ink lays me down and fits in right behind me. “Sleep well Jade. I won’t leave until I know you’ve slept well. I’ll hold on tight. You’re important to me now. I’m not letting go without a fight.”

“New toy.” I lazily say.

“No you’re not.” Ink yawns.

“I was talking about you.” I giggle. Ink pokes me in the side.

“I’m not your toy.”

“Please? I promise to play with you.”

“Fine.... I’m your new toy.” Ink chuckles. “But no returns. You’ve used me already.”


	5. A Splash of Levity

I wake up facing Ink in bed, his eyes a soft green while they watch me. I smile as he smiles back. There’s no natural light, but the room holds a warm morning hue. With this light I finally get a chance to take a look at his face in full, noticing some nice black splotches of ink along the underside of his jaw and near the upper part of the opposite jaw. I giggle.

“What?” Ink narrows his eye lights. 

“You have ink smudges.”

“Duh. I am an artist. AND my name IS Ink... It would be strange if my name was Ink and there was no Ink on me right?” Ink turned and tickled me under my ribs. I giggled and kicked at him, trying to push him off the bed as he grabbed my wrists and pinned me down. “This is waaaaay to easy to pin you. I need to teach you how to fight back a little. Or else this is going to get boooooooring....” he rolled his eyes at the last part and then winked. 

“Jerk.” I couldn’t help but smile though; that tone of voice was hilarious.

“Ok. Today. I have sooo much planned for us. I want to take you to this amazing little town that the humans and the monsters live in together. They have been there for like decades and it’s so nice and peaceful and there is not much technology so it’s like the old days... ha old days... and there is like a market there that has hand made stuff to buy and you need more clothes since your going to be staying here for a while. Oh! We need more food too since I need to feed both of us now and there are other things to get since I don’t have hair and you will need to shower and clean your hair soon and other care needs that I obviously don’t need and...” I cut him off by putting a finger over his mouth. If I didn’t stop him now, I had this feeling that he would continue on like that for hours.

“I get it motormouth. Do you have a shower?” I hadn’t even thought of that. Ink’s eyes turned to a question.

“Why wouldn’t I?”

“You’re a skeleton?”

“I get dirty too?”

“But you could just wipe yourself off?” I was starting to feel dumb for even asking the question.

“You should feel dumb. I prefer a bath, AND I have a shower. I have a toilet too... in case you ask THAT dumb question.” Ink puts his hands on his hip bones and slowly shakes his head.

“I was going to... because why would you need to have a toilet? You have no insides. Nothing to process waste.” I was looking under his rib cage and yep, nothing there but spine and air.

“Magic, babe. Remember me saying that? Magic holds this bony form together. I still need to eat and drink. Our food here contains some magical elements, healing elements and nutritional elements. The nutritional junk gets burned up and destroyed. The healing is turned to magic and used if needed. The magic is extracted and moved into the areas to sustain my own magic and make sure that my overall magical count does not go down too far. I use magic to live, breath, move, fight, and use... my powers. So what I use must come back. I don’t poop if that’s what’s going through your head... and stop giggling... but I do... well... I guess you would say pee. How else would I get rid of the liquid byproduct of those consumables?” Ink nods his head and gets out of bed, yanking me out by my wrists. “Now out of bed lazy pants and let’s get cleaned up and out shopping.”

“Ok ok. One last question before we do this.” I tried to be serious but I was fighting back my giggle. It was childish, I know, but I HAD to ask it. “Do you sit or stand?”

“Ugh...” Ink shakes his head with his hand over his eyes. I fall into a full laugh as I see his shoulders starting to to bounce. He’s trying not to laugh too! “I sit. Shut up!” He laughs with me as he leads me to the bathroom.

“Sorry... I had to. Not that guys can’t sit. I just was trying to visualize a skeleton sitting on a toilet. You have no butt. How do you not fall in?”

“Seat cushion.” We both laugh harder. “Stop it. I know this is funny but it’s also a bit embarrassing.” Ink was blushing again.

“Then why are you laughing too?”

“I don’t know! It IS funny! I was imagining my frienemy on the toilet!!!” He rolls into a larger laugh. “The other skeleton I told you about... his name is Error... oh my creator... so funny... so... my sides hurt.” I roll my eyes and urge Ink to start getting ready to leave. A quick shower and its time to get back into my old clothes. Ink lets me know that he was able to get them clean through some magic but he wasn’t sure if they would hold up for another day. It would be best just to get some new things at the market. 

Ink walks me to the page that had the grey wall with all the windows. As we walk though I notice him standing in front of one near the ground to block it. He guides me past it quickly and points to a larger window that holds a sunny green field. He opens the window and I feel a cool breeze whisper past my face. I can smell different flowers as well as baked goods and something else, like meat being cooked off in the distance. Ink steps though the window and helps me step though. Once we are out, the window disappears behind us. Ink assures me he has another way to return and not to worry. We walk towards a giant oak looking tree. Once we reach the top of the hill where the tree is, I can see the village below which includes a winding stream, a small wooden bridge, stone pathway, wooden stalls with vendors selling all kinds of goods and people everywhere. People as in humans and monsters intermixing; adults and kids walking and running, dancing and playing. Smiles all around. I hear music and singing and laughter. I walk away from Ink, drawn towards the music. I find the center of the marketplace where a small band is playing strange instruments that look like crosses between instruments I have seen. Kids are dancing along the stone pavers as couples form a choreographed routine. My head is spinning as my smile grows big. It’s been so long since I was able to be among this many people. So long since I was able to hear music like this. To be free. To be on my own. I am free. I spin around as Ink grabs me from behind and twirls me into the choreographed dance. I’m not used to dancing with a partner, but it is obvious Ink knows the movements. He is an expert lead and I am able to follow from one hand on my waist and the other on my shoulder and from watching the couples around us. The dance continues for a while with all couples taking a bow at the end. Ink sweeps me into an embrace at the end while we both laugh. He takes me off to the side with a huge smile on his face, his arms holding onto my waist tightly as he kisses me gently.

“Your face! Jade! You look amazing! So much life! So much joy! I knew bringing you here was a good idea! I know that you would love the music and the people here. Those eyes twinkling... so much color in them... green and yellow and all those shades! The blush in your cheeks... The sun in your hair... you are beautiful, amazing, so... by the creator you are too much for me...” I couldn’t help but blush harder at his words as he laughs again, spinning me around. I had never before met a guy like him who seemed to love life so much.

“Ink... I don’t think I can handle so many compliments. You gotta cool off on them... inside voice... keep some inside...”

“That makes me want to say more...” Ink kisses along my neck, his arms wrapping tighter around me. “You’re not used to hearing all this, so I want to say it. You blush every time. And! I’m counting all the ways I can make you blush. I think I’m up to six right now.” I smack him on his side. “You like it rough too? Another thing for us to explore...” he coos into my ear. Again I blush and he laughs. 

I walk away towards the stalls before he has me turning into a red tomato. I notice Ink following behind me, watching as I look through each stall. I try to pick out shirts, pants, and some skirts that I could mix and match as needed. Ink always steps in to make the purchases for me. We also make sure to pick up extra food and supplies for those of us with skin and hair needs. I look back at Ink to see him covered in fabric bags along both arms and two hanging from his neck. I start laughing.

“Oh my, I did not know I got that much! I’m so sorry Ink. Do you want me to carry anything?”

“Nope! If we were anywhere else I would be using magic to carry these. I don’t want to scare anyone here. They are not use to seeing that level of blue magic.” I give him a confused look. “I’ll explain later. I’ll just pop on home and drop these off. Then we’ll get something to eat, I’ll show you some of the older buildings, walk along the river bank and get a good spot to watch the firework tonight!”

“Was there a special event going on today?” I see Ink blush and look away. “Ink?” I narrow my eyes on him.

“Maybe? I dunno.” He avoided my eyes. He was lying.

“You know.”

“Maybe? These bags sure are getting heavy... bye!” Ink turns on a dime and runs off. I can’t help but laugh as I see him slice a hand through the air, almost like he cut the sky open, and created a portal where I could see the bedroom page on the other side. He jumps through and the portal closes shut. Asshole. I turn around and hear another lively song start to play. Maybe the band will let me look at one of their instruments? I’ve always been a quick learner.


	6. Color Babies?  Skittles?

It didn’t take long for me to figure out the instrument handed to me or the simple songs being played for the locals. Seemed like today was a special festival but I couldn’t understand their language to sense what their theme was. I think I had an idea with all the couples dancing around though. After some simple refrains, I got a hang of the basic songs and soon saw Ink work his way down the hill towards the town square. He was bouncing along with a large grin, waving at people and taking time to talk to some of the families. It was obvious that everyone here knew him; the kids all rushed up to pull at his clothes, watching as he handed over small pieces of paper. As I played through the last song before the dinner break, I glanced as a small monster child ran by, revealing that the paper had a beautiful drawing of a full color sunset. The child’s parents smiled at the shown artwork and exchanged a smile with me. I wonder if I was so accepted because they all saw me with Ink. The song came to a close with the rest of the band patting me on the back and shaking my hand with smiles. Thank goodness body language and facial expressions were easy to read! As soon as I jump off the stage I’m grabbed by behind and twirled around before being set back on the ground. Ink wraps his arms around me and wastes no time laying kisses along the side of my neck.

“So... what is the special occasion for tonight?” I asked with eyes closed. Damn I was loving this attention too much.

“Dunno what you’re talking about. This is all normal. Harvest festival things. Nothing special.” I could tell he was fibbing. Not lying outright, but not telling the whole truth. Not even three days of knowing him and I could tell this was common for him.

“Uh huh. All normal. Nothing special at all. Not like couples would be the only ones dancing. Not like children would be handing special flowers to the young women dancing. Not like older women would be whispering things to those younger women too. This looks nothing like a festival for young couples preparing for a new life... and maybe receiving blessings for children and their new marriage or stuff like that. Nope. Nothing at all like that going on here.” Ink goes still behind me, only his arms tighten.

“Maybe...” he whispers. “Would you be mad? You know... that I just happened to bring you here? I mean, I could have taken you anywhere? Like maybe I did or didn’t know this was happening? I’ve got a horrible memory... I forget a lot of things... I totally could have forgotten...” still all in whispers close to my ear. I get shivers down my spine. I can’t tell if he’s trying to alleviate the situation or make a point... but he doesn’t sound like he’s teasing or joking or...

“Ink...” I barely get that out as a whisper. What the hell is wrong with me? Why is he affecting me so damn much? After this short period of time and I can’t stop... No! I’m not like this! This is not me. I’m a love them and leave them girl. Out for fun. Just like him. Don’t let your emotions drag you further down the rabbit hole Jade. Don’t.

“Hmmmm?” Ink’s voice seems lost as his hand pulls me around by my chin. He’s let me go just enough that my body follows around. I’m faced with a different Ink then I’m used to seeing. His eyes are a light blue, with shades of darker blue and what looks like white specks... like stars... but like I’m looking at a galaxy not eyes. Not his eyes. I can’t help but gaze longer, getting lost because these eyes are serious, not at all playful. He leans slowly forward, those bony yet not so hard lips softly touching mine. I’m afraid to move, afraid to breath. I feel like if I move something will happen. Not sure if it will be good or bad. Bad as in me getting lost forever in those eyes. Lost and never wanting to come back. Bad as in finding what I lost so long ago... finding that part of my soul that was taken away... “I’m hungry... Let’s go get something to eat!” A simple blink and those eyes were gone. Poof! Replaced by those simple green and blue glowing shapes that were his eye lights. His carefree smile returned and he was already halfway past me with my hand in his, running off towards a nearby food stand. My head was spinning with how fast everything just happened. Just a blink. That was it. A blink. 

“Ok...” That’s all I could say. Still in shock. Did I dream that? I shake my head and ignore it. I didn’t want that to happen anyway. That would have changed things way too much for both of us. Way too much. I look up and see Ink staring at me. He pulls me into his arms and lays a gentle kiss along my lips.

“I’m sorry. I got too serious. I was lost in thought about something. Did I scare you? D-did I move to fast?” I see a flash of fear. A flash of something I see all too often in the mirror... abandonment issues.

“No way!” I kiss him back with my hands on either side of his jaw. I hear him moan and can’t help but smile. His hands reach lower and grab my ass, bringing me close. “Just give me a minute to recover. You moved at the speed of light. I’m used to your change in moods but that made me dizzy babe.”

“I’ll remember.” He pulls back with that huge grin and a cute blush. “I love grabbing that ass... another thing I’ll need to remember.” I roll my eyes as he chuckles. “I’ll order. You go find a spot to sit down...”

I leave the line and survey the square for a good spot that will allow us to eat and talk without shouting. Walking off towards a larger tree to the side of the square, I get approached by an older woman. She has long, white hair and that kind of tanned skin that tells me she has worked outside for her whole life. She follows me over and sits next to me by the tree. Thanks goodness she doesn’t try to talk to me... I think she realized I wouldn’t have understood anyway. Her smile widens when Ink comes on over. He sets the food down and exchanges greetings with her. They have a long conversation with a lot of smiles and laughter. It felt like two old friends catching up about the good old days. With what I have gathered about Ink, it could be true. When I had tried to ask him about his age, he got all cryptic on me and said something along the lines of how could someone measure that which you could control. Sigh. I take it that means he’s old and doesn’t want to admit it. All of a sudden I see Ink blush brightly as the older woman lets out a large laugh and starts up to leave. She stops in front of me first and lays a soft kiss on the side of my cheek. As she hobbles away I notice a lot of the villagers are staring at us with their mouths open. Smiles form from the mothers in the crowd and the young women blush. Oh crap... did she just say we were going to be blessed with tons of skeleton babies?

“Ink? Do I want to know?” I look around again and then back at him. Ink has a pensive look on his face but again, in a blink it’s gone; replaced with that goofy grin.

“Let’s go for a walk along the river after we eat! There should be fireworks once it gets dark enough. Then I can tell you something...”

“Tell me what?” I get curious.

“Nothing bad... I promise.” A soft smile. I trust him.

“Are we going to have tons of skeleton babies together now?” I wink as he spits out his drink. His blush returns as he tries to stammer out a response. I can’t help it. I crack up laughing and hand him a cloth napkin to wipe his mouth off with. “Oh my... that look... so much promise there...”

“Jade... I.... um... I...” Again Ink’s at a loss for words as he rubs the back of his skull and refuses to meet my eyes. That blush keeps glowing brighter.

“If you keep this up sweetie, neither of us will be able to enjoy the fireworks... You’ll be too bright.” I lean over and kiss each cheek bone. “I’m kidding. You’re so adorable right now, you know? Makes me fall for you more...” I smile as those eyes of his dart up to me, dark red and that blush is gone. Before I know, his tongue has found it’s way within my mouth and is exploring as if no one is around to see. One hand reaches to pull me forward and onto his lap while the other grabs my lower back to pull against him. I’m caught off guard. Right now, there is no one else around, just Ink. I moan agains his mouth as his hand raises to cup my face. He slowly releases the kiss and stares into my eyes.

“I wonder how you’ll change...” I cock my head at these words and he shakes his. The smile appears again as he kisses me some more. “No need to worry, lover. I can’t get anyone pregnant. No... um... seed. Since I use the vials remember?” I blush at the memory which brings a sound almost like a growl from Ink and a lick down my neck. “Maybe later tonight... we could... try another color...?” Ink leans back to study my face when a cheer is released from the crowd behind us. I turn beet red and bury my face within Ink’s scarf. I feel Ink raise up, place my legs back on the ground and yell something back at the crowd which causes everyone to laugh. Ink kisses me on the top of my head and tells me he is going out to get some dessert. Since we hadn’t started eating dinner yet, he tells me to find a place further down the stream closer to the river. I’m relieved. If something like that was going to happen again, I didn’t want people watching.

I walk a good distance along the stream to where I can no longer hear the townsfolk in the background. I lay out the blanket from one of the baskets and start going through the food. Ink had bought a nice bottle of wine (I could tell from the smell after opening) and I took a nice swig to steady my nerves. I was in shock after what had happened in front of the crowd behind us. Thank goodness no one seemed to mind. Voyeurs. After things were set out I laid back and closed my eyes for a bit, enjoying the silence. The rushing water and the various insects were a nice addition to the evening sky but I was starting to wonder where Ink ran off to. Knowing him, he was probably trying to explain what just happened OR he was receiving compliments. Sigh, eye roll. I decide to stand up and get a good stretch when I hear footsteps coming up from towards the village. I turn that direction when a pair of arms grab me from behind. I didn’t know Ink was able to teleport but wasn’t the least bit surprised. The skeleton arms tightened but I had noticed that they were tightening on top of my arms and not under like usual. I look down to see long, black sleeves. When did he wear black?

“What the fuck?” I say trying to get a better look behind me. I get a dark chuckle and a voice that was at best, to be described as glitchy. It kind of reminded me of a bad cell service where the other person was garbled but you could still understand them. I could tell the voice was deeper but I could still understand every word.

“I always loved a girl with a naughty vocabulary.” I try to move my arms but can’t. Looking down again, I notice blue sting had been wrapped tightly around my body from my elbows to my waist. More has been wrapped around my ankles. One arm is now around my waist as his other is stretched out next to me. The skeleton hand was outstretched and open, waiting for Ink to come. Obviously that WAS his footsteps I heard. This skeleton’s hand was strange though. His skeleton was black with the first row of the finger bones red and the tips being yellow. I was actually in awe. I couldn’t help it. A non-white skeleton.

“You’re black... and red... and yellow... did you paint yourself?” I notice his arm clinch tightly around my waist as he growls.

“What the actual fuck?” He turns his head to me and I see that his skull is black as well. His eyes are red with a yellow ring and a blue pupil. At the bottom of his sockets are three blue lines that go all the way to the bottom of each side of his jaw line. I’m staring. I’m examining. I look back up at his eyes and see a mix of confusion and anger. “What the hell are you doing now? I did NOT paint myself!!! And stop... stop staring at me! You are supposed to be in fear of your life right now.” His growl was growing as well as the glitching in his voice. I knew I should be afraid but curiosity killed that damn cat already.

“Sorry... I’m new to skeletons... I just assumed...” I said in awe. Couldn’t help it. I wonder if this was that Error Ink was talking about.

“S-stop it! Don’t assume anything. Dammit girl!” Error growled again as he refocused his outstretched hand to my face. Blue thread shot out from underneath his sleeve as my mouth was wrapped in the blue thread. It wound its was around my head but made sure my nose was left open to breath. “There. No more... talking. Just... be quiet. Calm down. This will be over in a bit. Don’t look at me like that!” Error stared forward with his hand out again as Ink came through the glade. I didn’t chance making a sound, just in case. Looking into Ink’s eyes gave me a headache though. 

Ink stepped out and froze for a second. His eyes darted to mine and then down along my body. He paused where I was wound up and then came back up to stare at my mouth. Those eyes went reddish black. I had never seen that before. The red light had what looked like a site you would see from a scope on a gun. I glanced at his hands in time to see another bottle being squeezed broken. Error’s arm around me flinched. He actually took a step back and inhaled sharply. By the time I looked back up into Ink’s eyes, he had blinked back into that cutesy eye light of his; a yellow explanation mark and a green circle. The fake smile was back as he brushed off the pieces of glass and liquid from his pants. I looked up at Error as he looked down at me. I think we were both kind of in shock.

“I really hope this is a game and not serious...” Ink says with a monotone voice with a kind of freaky smile. Error was still looking at me as I shrugged.

“Ummmmm...” Error started.


	7. Anger Issues

“Unwrap her mouth Error. NOW.” Ink’s voice dropped low at the last word. My eyes got large as I kept Error’s gaze. Poor guy, I’m not sure he expected this outcome. Error glared at me but the thread fell off. “Jade... are you alright?” Although his voice was slow and careful, looking back at Ink’s face showed the typical green and blue lit eyes and slightly off smile. He felt dangerous to me. Much more dangerous then Error did at this moment.

“I’m good. So, I guess this is Error? We were just... uh... having a little chat here Ink... he didn’t hurt me at all.” I get another glare from Error as he starts to open his mouth. I shoot him an equally evil glare as we both hear Ink chuckle. I look back and see the normal cheerful smile and the roll of Ink’s colorful eyes.

“Error! Bad Error! That’s not how you introduce yourself to a new human! You don’t go and wrap them up! What am I going to do with you???” Ink places his hands on his hips and shakes his head. I glance up at Error who relaxes a bit.

“What the fuck was that?” Error whispers to me. Again I shrug my shoulders as he decides to release the threads around me. 

“Good idea.”

“I’m not taking any extra chances...”. Error turns to face me. “Who are you? What the hell are you doing to him?” Error’s voice hit a new low, almost a growl, without those glitches. Kinda sexy... I roll with it.

“Sexy...”. I wink. Ink bursts into laughter as he falls on the ground. Error turns two shades of blue blush. I cross my arms and give him my best cocky look. 

“Fine... I deserve that...” Error regains his composure. “Turn about IS fair play. But seriously...”. I walk closer to him but notice him take two quicker steps back. He glares at me. I’ve seen this before and stay where I’m at. Ink walks over, placing an arm around my shoulders, pulling me against his side and away from Error.

“Now... just what do you think you are doing here? And don’t think for one minute I will forget what I saw coming out of the brush there. I WILL make you regret that Error...”. Ink was serious again. I need to remain quiet. I really need to remain quiet.

“What the fuck do you think I am doing here Ink! You are ignoring your duties! I’ve had to deal with five AU’s now that should never have been my issues in the first place! This is your business NOT mine. It’s always like this. You think I’m surprised by this? I hate when this happens! And don’t give me that look...” Error’s voice starts to glitch when he gets angry, “whenever something new and shiny comes your way, you shirk your duties and leave the rest of us to pick up your pieces. Well this time, I’m tired. I’m not going to wait forever for you to play your games. Dream is busy and can’t be bothered, and I HATE doing your job! I destroy. DESTROY. Not save... by myself. If you’re not there I find no excuse to save or TRY to save the AU. Then when you’re all done with your games, you come on back to assess the damage and yell at ME for my harsh decisions. Decisions that would NOT have been made if you just did your damned job! But no, again... YOU ARE PLAYING ANOTHER FUCKING GAME! And this time... with a... a... human...”. Error said the last part in disgust. Throughout the whole lecture I was in fear that these ‘games’ Error were referring to were other women... maybe not. 

“So?” Ink replied quietly. I looked at him in shock. I expected him to yell back. “Why can’t I? Am I not allowed a break? Can’t I have some fun? And she’s not a game... she’s... different. You... you wouldn’t understand Error... you couldn’t possibly... understand...”. Ink refused to look at Error and it was then I wrapped my arms around him and held on tight. Ink looked into my eyes and smiled.

“Whatever...” Error growled out. “I don’t give two fucks. You understand what you did though? Your dumb ass brought her here Ink. HERE!!! You think I was the only one who noticed you came here? This is the first place we all tag. Four of us knew exactly when you arrived.” Ink’s head bent down low as his eye sockets went black. “The other three are not so forgiving as me. They will use her against you. So... let me be the bad guy on this. Let me do this Ink.”

“No.” Ink whispered.

“Ink...”

“What are you guys talking about?” I had to chime up. This was now about my safety. Ink turned his head away from me but kept his arm tight against my side.

“Sorry to do this... really... but he needs to see and so do you...” Error answered. His voice was soft and quiet. “Forty eight hours Ink. That’s all. You know that’s all it ever really takes. After that you loose focus. You loose that feeling and it never comes back as strong as before.” My heart drops.

“No Error. Please.” Ink whispers again. I hear a hitch in that voice. I still can’t see any light from his eye sockets. I hear the pain though. “She’s different. I know it. I feel it.”

“Feel it? Feel? Come on Ink! You don’t have a fucking soul! You CAN’T FEEL! You must have told her that too. If not, I’m sorry to break it to you. You’re feeding off HER emotions because you don’t have any. Let her be. Let her go. Get back to work saving the fucking multiverse. After forty eight hours, we will meet and both of you will see. I’m not trying to be mean but I’m done doing this rainbow bastards job. I’ll drop you off somewhere safe and you can move on with your life. Ink can get back to what he does best. You will be a great memory for him. He won’t be sad, he won’t mourn for what was lost. He will paint you, draw you, whatever the hell artists do and look back with pride. But that’s all this is. A memory to paint.” I hear his words. I hear pity in them too. Ink’s face is not helping either. There is something else though. Something else in my chest I can’t quite identify...

“Alright, let’s do it. Forty eight hours. Then I’ll see you again Ink. No problem. Only... you get stuck with me Error.” I turn to face him and cross my arms. Error’s jaw drops. Ink giggles from behind me. Yup, that worked. Mood changed. I can’t explain this feeling deep down, but I have to go with it.

“Good one Jade! I’ll agree with this! Of course I’ll need to head home first to grab some stuff to take to your realm Error.” Ink wraps his arms around me again and whispers along my neck, “Thank you, my love.” I almost tear up.

“Wait... what? No... uh uh. This was not the deal!” Error looks in shock. 

“Where else were you going to keep her Error?” Ink asks.

“I dunno... some other AU.”

“But what about those other four skeletons who know about her?” Ink practically purred as I stifled a giggle.

“I said three others.” Error looked annoyed.

“Oh yeah... three others... the bad ones... common Error... you owe me for this. I will agree with the time, but you have to watch her. I will even go back to work and clean up your mess.”

“I hate you.” Error glared at him.

“I know.”

“Jade is it?” Error looked over at me.

“Yes?” 

“You compare me to Ink at all and I’m dumping you off at the first AU of MY choice, you understand?” He growled out.

“Yup.”

“Good. Ink, go get that crap she needs fast... and I mean yesterday fast.” Error walks over to me and glares at Ink who runs in the opposite direction. “My realm is clean and quiet and clutter free. I expect to keep it that way. Don’t touch me at all or I will hurt you, understand?”

“Understood.” I watch him carefully. He is uneasy. Nervous. I’m not sure he has ever had anyone in his realm before. I wanted to ask but Ink appears with a cloth bag of supplies. The two of them chat for a bit about the problems that arose in the multiverse and what Ink needs to work on. I was surprised that all that happened in three days. Then again, Ink did warn me that once you move outside of his realm, time moves differently. So... all this happened is just hours spent here? Ink walks up to me and holds my chin gently.

“He’s wrong you know. About you. About this. I know it. I feel it deep down. I’ll remember you and my feelings for you. Just as bright as right now. I have to. I... I have... to... please... Jade... please don’t let me forget... I can’t... lose...” I see tears and quickly wipe them away. One last kiss to remember. Just in case. I refused to believe this was the end of what we shared together... but... I remember what he had said to me in the beginning... ‘you thought you were special? That you were the one to make me feel again?’ So, maybe he has lived through this kinda thing before. Maybe I’m just the first human. My heart hurts... but something else is telling me, no... don’t give up hope. Your selflessness is there for a reason. You give so others can be lifted for a reason. Who cares if no one ever lifts you up? That’s not what it’s about! You give so others can feel. So others... can... feel... so... Ink... can feel... Fuck... I would give it all so he could feel...

“Come on Jade... Let’s... go.” I look up at Error to see him staring at the sky. A look over at Ink and he’s doing the same thing. 

“What’s going on?” I whisper, confused.

“Which one?” Ink asks Error quietly.

“Fucker... not the good one.” Error hisses out.

“Get her the hell out of here Error. I’ll handle him. Don’t let him see her.”

“He already has Ink! At the square. I told you!”

“Just go!” 


	8. Back in Black

“Just go!” Ink yells as four trees go crashing deep in the forest. Error slices his hand into the air like Ink did and jumps us through a portal. When we come out, I’m surrounded by black. There’s a white outline of a floor, a couch, a bookshelf, books, a bean bag, a table, fridge and a hammock made out of his blue thread. I whip around to look at Error.

“Will he be ok?”

“Don’t worry. No one beats Ink. No matter how hard we all try... and try... and try... and try... that rainbow bastard always wins.” Error sighs out and sits along the couch. “How the fuck did I end up with a human in my realm.”

“You opened your big mouth.” I sat at the opposite end. He stares at me so I stare back.

“I could have let that skeleton just kill you.” He glares at me.

“Then why didn’t you.”

“Because...”

“Ah, the most childish of all answers...”

“Listen... you don’t want to see Ink angry, ok? So I’m doing everyone a favor.” Error rolls his eyes.

“Then there’s your answer. That is the reason you have a human in your realm.”

“Are you always like this?” Error leans forward to study me.

“I’m afraid so.” I raise my eyebrows. “Drove my family nuts.” Error smiled a bit. 

“Cocky... like that. Well, I guess we’re stuck with each other...”. Error leans back against the couch.

“Haphephobia?” I ask silently. Error’s head whips around and the look in those eyes are murderous. “I opened for an amazing musician once with that. He was setting up for his big concert. My stuff was already on stage and his guys were getting his famous guitar ready. Bumped into him just as he was walking around to inspect the stage, he was a big control freak too. Barely a touch. Happened right in front of me. The musician made this wordless scream and ran off. All his managers banged on his trailer for him to come out and get the show started. I refused to go on as well. Man were people pissed. But they didn’t see his face. Pure fear. I gave him time and when those managers went away I quietly went in. I turned down the trailer lights, lit candles, warmed up some hot water and made him some tea. I set it before him and played a guitar I brought over. He looked up at me, drank the tea and then grabbed my arm and pulled me away from the trailer and out onto the stage. I was out there with him the entire performance! I played every song with him and sang along. When it was all over he told me that I was the only one who saw the phobia and not it being a stunt of some eccentric musician. I always kept that in mind when I was out performing. So, I get it. IF... if that is the case for you.” Error sat back against the couch again.

“Yeah. It is. If it’s my choice, then I’m ok. But... when someone comes up and touches me without permission then I lose it. If I get too close to unknown people... or if friends try to hug without asking first...” he shivers, “I can’t handle it. But if I know it is coming or if it is something I am already used to... like... Ink... as you know, that bastard is a hands on kind of guy. I’ve gotten use to the fact that at some point he is going to touch me. A push, a touch, a hug, a tickle” another shiver, “something because that is him... I’ve grown to accept it. It’s not so bad. I know it will come.” Error sighs and sinks further into the couch. “All this talking... thanks though... really. You understand so... you know. Don’t expect anything else nice.” I couldn’t help but smile back. Brownie points for me.

“So, should I sleep on the couch or on the hammock?” Error darts upright and stares at me.

“What the hell do you mean? The couch is uncomfortable as hell. I fell asleep here once and swore I could have slept better on the floor. The hammock is the only decent sleep here. Bastard had to take you out close to nighttime... now your sense of time is all fucked up...” he was grumbling to himself. Kinda cute. 

“Then where will you sleep?”

“In the hammock.” I stare at him waiting for reality to hit. Minutes tick by. Or maybe not. 

“Will it fit both of us? Or were you planning on sleeping on top of me? That would work. You weigh next to nothing and I am, in essence, a nice soft pillow. I bet my heartbeat would put you right to sleep...”. I kept talking because watching that blue blush of his growing and spreading was just too cute to pass by. “Since you know where you were going to lay, it shouldn’t be a problem for your phobia...”

“Jade enough!” He half yelled, half coughed out. I chuckled. “Ok, I get it. I wasn’t thinking...” He rubbed his skull and smiled. It was the first real smile from him. Oh no, he was cute. Asshole but cute. “I get it, but really the hammock is the best spot... I’m not fast enough to make another.”

“You made it yourself? Like through magic?” He shook his head and brought out a bag from around the couch filled with knitting needles and crocheting hooks. My eyes went wide. Oh my, asshole, cute, and crafty. Dangerous indeed. He was hitting all those bad boy vibes. A bad boy who had a discount card at craft stores... “Wow. You’ve got serious talent Error.”

“Huh?” He watches me for a while like he’s waiting for something. He moves closer to me on the couch, staring into my eyes. There is a determined look there. Expecting something, are we? For the life of me I can’t figure him out... or is he that simple? Has he been that hurt? No... he couldn’t be... “No laughing... what’s wrong with you? You broken?” He chuckles. I know this darkness. I’ve tasted this bitterness. 

“Naw... I just call them like I see them. I leave the teasing for people who earn it. You really do have talent. Come to think of it, you made those clothes too, right?” I had noticed the blue thread throughout the clothing. The style of it was a cross between different styles, meant to be comfortable and more free for those who fight physically. It reminded me of a samurai style with larger sleeves and legs but tighter around the waist. The fit and look was nice on him. Again those eyes met mine, studying me, weighing me, judging me. I didn’t mind. I was used to giving that look to the people who entered my life when I was a child. I never trusted anyone my dad placed in my life. They were all there to set me up to become his tool. None cared about my health and well being. None cared about how I felt so why would I care about them. Error was like that too. Expecting the worse so you never worried.

“I can add on to the hammock and we will sleep side by side. That way you don’t slip off and run away.”

“Funny. Like I would go anywhere.” I take a look around to confirm that, yes, nowhere was everywhere.

“You can run forever in any direction and never come back to this place you know. I’m doing this to keep you safe. I told Ink forty eight hours and I mean it. After that, I’m not protecting you. I’ll drop you off at a random AU and that’s it. No more worry and no more insolence.”

“When have I been insolent?” I actually wanted to know.

“Your very human life is insolent to me.” Error huffs. He walks towards the fridge as I sit next to the table. I place my head along my hand and sigh deeply. Now that I had a minute to think, I really was kinda worried about my current situation. I didn’t know where I was headed to next. What if Error was right about Ink? What if I did get dropped off at a random AU? Then what? I was blinking back tears before I realized it. I was tired. I was overwhelmed. I liked that my life was finally in my own hands. I was overjoyed! The tears were not out of fear but joy! My life was finally my own! I started to laugh and raised my head. Error was across from me giving me a strange look. “Um... do you need help? Like mental help?”

“Ha... no. I’m just realizing that I actually have a choice in my life now. I can decide what I want to do, where I want to go... who I want to love... all of that! I was controlled so much back home. Every thought, every decision... I was suffocating. I just wanted to let go and die. Then I found Ink and was brought to your... I don’t know... dimension? I never want to go back. So... as hard as it would hurt, if this doesn’t work with Ink, take me somewhere I can be free to make a life of my own. I’ll make it. I’ll never forget him and you. But I’ll finally be able to live. By my own decisions... good or bad...”. Error slides over a mug with a drink.

“Liquor. Good stuff. Thought we would both benefit from it. Been a rough day.” I hold onto it then down it. Error chuckles and downs his. Damn this stuff was strong. “You look tired Jade, lets get things set up for bed. Come on over and rest on the couch. I’ll bring in a tv. I hate that thing but at least you can see what the other monsters watch.”

I lean back and flip through channels watching commercials to sitcoms and finally rest on some kind of talk show hosted by a robot. I’m not paying attention to what’s being said as I am currently all eyes for the once scary Error who is knitting another section on to the hammock. I stand up to see if he needs help. Bad idea. By this time... the room blackness is a bit fuzzy and tilty. I shake my head and get thrown back against the couch. I think I fell against the couch. I think I tripped. The couch is lumpy. My head is moving and my tongue is fuzzy. I think water will help. I look to my left and the room darts to the right. I stand and fall again as someone must have pushed me. Maybe Error is playing a joke on me. I use the furniture to make my way to the sink. No more pushing. I get a mug. Water. I drink. I turn and the room darts around so I giggle. Error’s eyes. He laughs. His voice.

“Lightweight.” He must have been talking about hammock. I reach out but stop. Phobia. I fall back. Grab sink and laugh. Error grabs me and puts up a fight. He throws me upside down! That... that fucker! I go to hit his back but... phobia so I stop. Upside down I think. Thrown down. Room spins. Error over me. “Strange human...” I want to grab him, show him I can fight back. But phobia. Not a cheat. Not play dirty. So soft. Eyes heavy. Error says something softly... but eyes betray... sleep...


	9. Black as Pitch

My head hurts. Like super hurts. Like this is the worst hangover hurts. What the hell was in that monster alcohol that one swig knocked me on my ass that fast? I vaguely remember getting tossed over Error’s shoulders and tossed into the hammock. I look next to me and see Error reading a book. He gently places it on his chest and looks towards me. A smile ghosts that mouth as I close my eyes, fearing the relentless teasing to come.

“Well well well. Good morning darling.” Dammit he was practically purring. “Did you sleep alright last night? Any trouble?” He moves to drop the book behind him on the floor and turns to his side to see me better. I was at least grateful that he was keeping his voice down. One elbow was propped up to rest his head along as he watched me with that sly grin. 

“I hate you.” I groan out. Error laughs. It was a deep laugh. One that tightened things lower in my body. It made me hate him more. “Stop it. You’re a jerk, you know it?”

“I seriously didn’t know that was going to hit you so hard.” I glared at him as he chuckled again. He raised his other hand up in surrender. “Honestly! I told you I’m not used to humans. I didn’t know that was going to hit you that hard. I don’t drink that one too often myself.”

“Did it hit you that hard?” I growl back. Error’s smile grew.

“Maybe, not as hard but I did get fuzzy.” He blushed. “I have to know... why did you keep pulling back your hand like you were going to attack but then stop? I was sure I was going to get my ass handed to me.” Another dark chuckle.

“What ass? You have none...” I moan out while rubbing my temples. I was still laying on my back. Any movement of the hammock by Error made my head spin a bit. So, as if reading my mind, the bastard moved. I open my eyes and see him above me. His eyes look apologetic as one hand moves to my side to prop himself up. His other moves behind my neck to massage the area at the base of my skull. I close my eyes again and allow him to continue.

“Answer?”

“I wanted to hit you but I play fair. Even when drunk I remembered your phobia ok?” I grumbled out. I opened my eyes because Error had stopped moving. He looked confused. 

“Strange woman...”

“Don’t you mean strange human?”

“Congratulations you’ve been promoted...”

“Does that come with a continued massage?” Error chuckled and continued. I let out another sigh and relax. Error smiles and shakes his head.

“It’s the least I can do since this was partly my fault. You needed something to calm your nerves but I should have reached for the lighter stuff.” He actually sounded sincere. 

“Why didn’t you?” I whisper back. 

“Because I needed the hard stuff.” I look up at him and finally see the wear and tear he must have been going through. I can see why he was mad at Ink for shirking his duties.

“So, let me understand this, if Ink would have stayed in his realm and not taken me outside, none of this would have been necessary?”

“Yep.”

“Then how are we going to measure forty eight hours?” Error had stopped massaging, to my dismay, and stared at me. He gave me a confused look.

“Sweetie... only in Ink’s realm can time come to a halt. Not mine. Not anywhere else. Just him.” He adds under his breath, “Lucky bastard...”. I laugh as Error smiles along with me.

“You called me sweetie. You must be starting to like me.” I purred.

“Pity. Don’t mistake like with pity.” He winks. 

“They why are you still hanging out above me?” I purr again.

“Why do you play with fire so much? I thought you liked Ink and here you are flirting with me... makes me wonder what kind of woman you really are...” those eyes turn a shade darker. 

“I like fire. I love playing. And... if I flirted, you would know”. I lay a single finger along his sternum and lower my head, slightly looking up into his eyes. There... right there... I hit it. That spot that melts guys. The blush returns and Error gets flustered. There’s a wild look in his eye as he is fighting how to act. I told him I wasn’t flirting, so he can’t go with that. He knows that I alluded to wanting to play with fire... so does he play back or will he run? Running will make him look weak. If he is experienced, he will flirt back for fun. If not...

“Fine... I get it.” Error leans very close to me. I admit my eyes go a little wide. Error’s grin gets large as his lips dust mine... right before... right before... He leans over to the right and falls out of the hammock and onto his feet. I, sadly, land on my ass while the room spins. Why did I play with fire while in a hammock?

“Ouchie. My bad. Didn’t see that one coming. You win this round.” Error bursts into laughter that is real and full. He even has to bend over. I’m stuck sitting on the floor rubbing my sore butt and looking more foolish then ever. I blush mainly at the fact that he got the better of me on this one. Error kneels down in front of me and lifts my chin up with a finger.

“That was a good one Jade. If there wasn’t a hammock I would have been at a loss. You almost had me, I admit. Let’s call it a draw.” Error chuckles some more as he helps me off the ground. “Besides, it was fun watching you fall!”

“Hurt too...” I laugh.

“Poor baby. Want me to kiss it and make it all feel better?” Again, that low voice and those dark eyes. Dammit, I think he was noticing something.

“You offering to kiss my ass?” I smile wide but see him unchanging. Dammit... not funny. I’m not liking this. He’s not as playful. Error slowly bends down closer to me.

“Do you need it?” I gulp. “Where Ink may let a lot of things slide... go unnoticed that is, I tend to observe a lot of what happens around me. I need to, especially when you work alongside Ink for so long. I need to keep on my toes with a guy who changes moods at the drop of a hat. So... I’m good at subtle cues. You drop big cues. So be careful. I’m not Ink.” Error leans forward as if to kiss me then walks past me to the kitchen.

“Yeah... well you’re on my shit list too...” was all I could blurt out as he flipped me off. 


	10. Dark Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here’s a little dive into what Undertale is.

“So, how well do you know Ink?” I was getting bored. At this point I could have sworn twenty hours had passed by already. I bet it had only been an hour. Error hardly talked after we ate. He messed around with cleaning up... super neat freak... and laid back in the hammock making something. I was left to my own devices so I looked over the bookshelves and found an interesting Sci-Fi novel. I was three chapters into it before I realized this book was written back in the early 1900’s. Not that an old book should be dismissed, I love myself a good H.P. Lovecraft... but just not a Sci-Fi... That’s how I ended upside down on the couch playing one person cat’s cradle with his string. I longed for my music... anything to break the silence. 

“Wow. A record for you. That was thirty whole minutes of silence.”

“What in the actual fuck? Thirty? I am going out of my mind over here Error!!! I need mental stimulation or I’m going to get in trouble.” I watched the back of his skull calmly swinging on the hammock. He was enjoying his time off. Damn him.

“Learn to knit. Crochet. There’s book over there on how to do it. Make a scarf and I’ll answer your question.” Calm voice. Damn his calm voice.

“Fine, but do you have a radio or music player?” I started kicking my legs. Man I felt like a whiny five year old right now.

“Nope.”

“Ok... I’ll deal.” I glared at that skull. I swore I heard him laugh. I ignored it and walked back to the bookshelf. Sure enough there were books on crocheting and knitting. I knew how to eat with chop sticks but the terminology used for knitting didn’t encourage me, so I picked the crocheting book. Not a lot of pictures. I used to study with music, so I started humming without realizing it. I read through the passage about ten times before I could create a picture in my head and translated that to my hands. I started working on making a chain, simple enough and then did a basic stitch. Never realized this was just a fancy way of knotting. I giggle. “Hey Error! You should stop me! I’m being a bit... knotty over here!” I crack up, rolling on my back.

“Never heard THAT one before...” Error said flatly.

“No fun...”

“You’re just not that punny... maybe one day you’ll string something together...” all said with a flat tone. I had to blink twice to actually get that he was making a joke, then I laughed harder.

“Love a man with a deadpan sense of humor!!!” Error rolls off the hammock with a cocky grin and looks over to see what I was up to. I was pleasantly surprised when I saw those eyes get large. Ha ha! Showed you up! I could figure this out. “My brain not so small...” I wink and he coughed out a chuckle. 

“Not bad... not bad at all. You dropped a stitch but so does everyone on their first try.” Error sits cross legged in front of me and takes the scarf I had made. I was about a hands length into it and pretty proud. Error ran his skeleton fingers across it and pointed out where I had dropped the stitch; it was at the end of one row. He told me that he was impressed that this was the only dropped stitch and asked if I would continue. I smiled because other then my musical talents, no one ever gave me praise.

“Thanks... Error... really...” I look at the ground. I didn’t want to see those eye lights. Just in case he was teasing me. 

“Jade, I mean it.” I still refused to look at him and he chuckled. “Never mind, stubborn. As for your question... I have known Ink for a long time. I can’t say for how long, but longer then you have been alive, for sure. He’s always been a ‘fly by the seat of your pants’ kind of guy. He follows adventure and danger equally. He loves watching when I’m in trouble and waits for me to ask for help... so I don’t. Yes... it gets me into more trouble and he does have to eventually intervene. But trust me, when I need help, it really does take two of us... its just that he never lets me live it down... Rainbow bastard. He knows I hate asking for help which makes him even more insufferable. But... he fights for all AU’s to be free and to live without our influence, good or bad. We’ve seen it all too.” Error moves to sit beside me on the floor by the couch and leans back. Our shoulders touch and I don’t miss that at all. He’s comfortable with me now. “I’m not sure how much he told you about our... dimension... since you aren’t from here.”

“Nothing... just that I’m not from here. We... were not focused on that.” I blush and Error laughs. 

“Never knew him to be physical with anyone... hmmm...”. Error thinks for a bit and then looks into my eyes with a light smile. “This dimension is one based on a video game. I can see the truth. The ones and zeros behind the scenes. If I focus, I can see the basic string of codes that everyone is based off of, created from... so to me, it’s hard to get attached to a computer program. That’s what a majority of these AU’s are. Computer codes. The main code comes from an AU named Undertale. That is the first and the beginning. There is a skeleton there whom we are based off of... looks... names Sans. His brother is Papyrus. Other AU’s will have different personalities but they will always be brothers. That is their core programming. AU’s further out from this core are not so much computer created but user created... as in humans probably from your dimension playing this video game, becoming fans of it, and then create their own fan fiction AU’s. Those AU’s are Ink’s main focus. He really watches over those to make sure that things translate properly as the ideas of the artists, writers and creators are mixed with the programming codes and created into a new AU. Sometimes these thoughts are not finalized, or abandoned, or... who knows... but they come out as junk. Ink can’t save them. Maybe some character survive and Ink finds them homes in other AU’s. Then I get called in to tear apart the strings of data and destroy that AU. Too many AU’s take away from the internal space. Why waste that space when no one has any idea how much space we have? That’s the short of those.” Error lays his head against the seat cushion and I can see that fatigue set in again.

“That’s a lot for you to do.”

“I’m not alone. Those three others help. But they really, really love their job.”

“Does anyone help Ink?”

“Yeah... Dream... sometimes others... I can’t stand them. Goody goodies who always want the right things to happen no matter what. They don’t see the universe in black and white like Ink and I do.” Error sighs heavily. “Even I need a break every now and again. But...”. His eyes close. Ink seems to get along better with people and he feeds off the joy and energy of others. Error gets stressed over too many people and finds solace in being alone but doesn’t just want to be alone. He needs someone to talk to as well.

“You need company at times too huh?” I whisper. Error raises his head and glares at me. Crap... did I say something wrong.

“And let me guess... You can be that person huh? Just like that, you suddenly understand me and want to spend time with me and want to be able to be here for me when I need a shoulder to lean on huh? Like you would magically know when I needed that because if you get back with Ink he would be oh so willing to let you know when someone like ME needed help. Like he would share you or anything in his life? Dream on girl. If Ink does remember you and the feeling he has for you, you will be his... as in his possession for life. He won’t let anything come near you. You might as well get use to the fact that you’ll be owned for life. A pretty girl like you... that’s probably your dream... to belong to a man who only has eyes for you. I doubt highly that you would ever stoop so low as to get involved with a mess like me. I’m alone. I’ve been alone. I’m used to it because in the end, people are more attracted to jovial individuals.” I was getting a bit pissed over him always assuming that I was a possession.

“Ok Mr bitchy pants. Listen here and listen good.” I get on my knees making sure that I was straddling one of his. I wanted him to be put off guard and a bit uncomfortable. He was pissing me off good. My hands were on the ground on either side of his body and I was mere inches away from his face. I kept my glare and tone of voice focused on him. There was no way I was going to let him get away with assuming that I was going to be anyone’s. “I am NO ONE’S possession, do you understand. No one has the RIGHT to tell me what to do. If I have learned anything from my life it is that from the moment I left I swore I would never allow anyone to have that much say in my life. I know myself. I know what I can handle. I know what is best and what is not. And if I’m wrong? Then everyone better damn well let me be wrong! I am in charge here. If I want to go out and fuck seven guys then the consequences are mine. I hate how my fucking father dictated my life to the point where I wasn’t even allowed to make any decisions! I am not a POSSESSION! I do NOT belong to Ink and I never WILL! He NEVER said anything like that. He knew I was my own person. He appreciated that I was carefree and wanted to live my life just like him. Ink understood that I wanted to go out there and just... just... be me. Me. Not... not what he told me to be... because....” the tears were coming now, “I was always on their short leash... I was never able to love... have friends... flirt... hate... nothing... unless they told me to... so I became this monotone robot that hated my... my life... and... I couldn’t feel anymore... cause I never... never knew if it was alright... so ... so... so...” I looked down while the tears flowed. I didn’t know they could still come like this. Dammit I didn’t want to do this in front of Error. I wanted to put him in his place! I wanted to be this strong ass chick and ended up this pathetic...

“Jade? You really are like him...” his finger raises my chin as I see sadness in his eye lights. He tilts his head forward to rest his forehead against mine. “You are not a possession. I’m sorry. I am not trying to control you and Ink would never do that. That bastard is all about freedom way more then me. I... I just got mad.” His eyes close along with mine.

“Then why the hell did you say something like that Error? Why?”

“Jealousy.” It was said so quietly I thought I imagined it.

“What? Jealousy?”

“Yeah. No one has ever fought over me like this... must be nice.” I open my eyes to see him staring at me. I stopping thinking. I really didn’t know how to respond. I really didn’t know what to do when he leaned in to kiss me. Lips only, pressed against me roughly for what felt like forever. Upon parting Error chuckled. “I’ll go out and pick us up some Grillby’s. Hamburgers and fries. I usually don’t eat that junk but for some reason I feel like it.” I’m still in shock as he carefully moves me to the side and stands up. He offered me a hand and I take it. Error moves in close again and uses his black sleeve to wipe the tears from my cheeks. “I promise not to make you cry like that again. I didn’t mean to. I was wrong... I was hoping you would yell at me... damn I wanted you to. I guess I needed you to prove a point. Something I was arguing about with myself. Forget it. I just hope you forgive me.”

“I forgive you. But... this confuses the hell out of me. Can I get my old Error back for just a bit. You always talk about how I confuse you... well I think you won this round. Let’s... I don’t know... maybe transition slower?” Error laughs.

“Deal.” He opens up a portal then flips me off as he leaves. I chuckle but things will never go back... I’m in trouble.


	11. Conductors

By the time Error got back with the food I was starving. The smell of burgers and fries made my stomach yell loudly as Error laughed and slowly set the bags on the table, held up his hands and backed away slowly.

“What the fuck are you doing?” I glared.

“I’m afraid of being eaten myself.” Error winks. I couldn’t help but crack up. I help by getting the food set out onto plates and served on the table. I even got the napkins out all with Error watching. “You’re a neat freak... I get it by now.” Error smiles as we start eating. Oh my this had to be the best food I had tasted in my life! I’m not quite sure what made it so tasty, but here I was, savoring every mouthful from the burger to the fries. I really wasn’t able to eat a whole meal since coming here, just little tastes of things due to always being put into another situation by Ink. I smile but continue eating right away. I finish off the drink and sit back in the chair feeling full and happy. Hmmmm, maybe I was hangry?

“You look content...”. Error smiles. I look down to see his food half eaten.

“Not hungry?”

“Usually not. I didn’t do much today so I didn’t need the nourishment like I would if I was out in the multiverse. Is it the same for humans?” I look down and blush.

“Nope... humans can eat just for eating. It’s called fat.” I lift up the side of my shirt and squeeze my side. “Fat. Or, as us humans call it... love handles...”. I chuckle as I notice Error blushing. “Blushing? Because I said love handles?”

“NO!” He blushes darker. “That’s... not it at all.” Now he’s looking away. I know he’s not a fan of lying to me outright... so... I smile big.

“Ooooo... was it because I showed you some flesh? Some sexy human flesh?” Error looks at me in shock... the blush still there. Ha! I got him. “Come on! I pinched my fat to prove a point! It’s not like I stripped out of my clothing Error!” I giggle.

“Well, when you haven’t seen anything... a little can be a lot. And stop teasing me...”. Error’s look turned mean. 

“Ok... I’m sorry. You’re right. I was not trying to make you feel uncomfortable though. Human’s can keep eating food and our bodies store it as fat. It’s not a good thing either. Most of us don’t like it. I’ve got a bit extra because everyone in the industry was yelling at me to lose it. So I ate more.” I laughed. “I’m healthy but not sickly skinny like they wanted me to be. I’m a bit too curvy for them too. Can you believe that they would wrap up my boobs and manipulate my clothing to make my hips look less curvy? The nerve! I like my slightly rounded hips. Not as round as some other singers... but a little round. And the wrapping... ouch.”

“You humans are strange indeed.” I look up and see Error’s eye lights travel along my body. Ok, maybe all that was not a good topic to discuss at this moment in time. Oops. I cough and that get’s his attention. A blush appears as he looks away.

“I’ll clean up Error. You go ahead and work on that knitting project.”

“It wasn’t the show of flesh that made me blush darlin... it was the flash of lace...” Error walked slowly past me keeping eye contact. Lace? Lace? Was I wearing... oh shit... I was... I had changed before bed. Well, I changed before I got drunk last night. It was part of some of the clothing I got. It was an undershirt like a cotton tank that had lace at the bottom. Nothing fancy or sexy... but I guess in a guy’s eyes, lace is meant to be part of lingerie. Hmmm, how would he know that? I wonder if he hid dirty magazines like every guy did? Oh my that would be too much. Would they be of other skeletons? Monsters? Humans? Come to think of it... how did all this other human based literature get down here. I had to ask.

“Error... I have a few questions...” He was in the hammock reading an old hardcover book. He placed it on his chest and lowered his glasses. Wait... he wore glasses. My heart...

“I don’t like that tone. And yes I wear glasses so not another word...” I closed my mouth right away as Error cracked a smile.

“Ahem... how did you get all these human books?”

“Oh, is that it? Well we all get them in the same place. In all locations there is a place in the underground called Waterfall. It’s a waterfall where a lot of human junk gets thrown down or washed up. Monsters go there all the time to fish out stuff they find interesting. Clothing, movies, literature, posters, TVs, you name it... if it’s been trashed we will find it. Sometimes when I’m really bored I’ll visit an AU and see if any books have washed up.”

“Wow... Sad in one way but industrious in another. One man’s trash is another’s treasure as the saying goes. Sad that you guys can’t have better, newer stuff.”

“Why? We’re fine with what we have and see it as new. If you never see ‘new’ then how would you know?”

“True.” I stood there thinking of what he said. 

“You said you were famous back home. Did you get a lot of money? Did you have a lot of junk around you?” Error sits up in his hammock, placing the book off to his side. I freeze. I have to unclench my hands to remember that he doesn’t know my past. He doesn’t know. He doesn’t... “Jade? Are you alright?”

“Yeah...” I change to a smile and breathe. It’s not fair to fake things with Error. “I just need to remind myself that you don’t know anything about my past. You ask things because you don’t know not because you are pushing my buttons.” I feel his hand grab mine.

“Then tell me. Come on up. Just don’t knock me off in retaliation.” I giggle at the thought. I jump on up and Error instantly resumes holding on to my hand.

“Well, ok... I was very famous. I... I’m what you call a virtuoso when it comes to music. Instruments, singing, composing... it’s easy to me. It’s my passion. But my dad... he wanted fame and fortune. That meant turning me into a pop star. I hated that. I had no choice. My older sister was subpar as he put it. He came home one day to hear me singing to my baby brother. I think I was four. He grabbed me and that was the last time I saw the rest of my family. My mom died giving birth to my last brother... didn’t meet him until he was an adult. Dad took me to every competition and show. I won anything doing with music but not looks. So I was trained. I remember sneaking out to symphony halls after hours to play their grand pianos. I remember composers begging my dad to allow me to play for them. I remember my dad telling me if I ever played again he would break my fingers. I tried to write my own songs... dad hid them. They weren’t pop enough. Everything I wanted to do would not earn HIM fortune and fame so he would not allow it. Behind his back... I’ve composed symphonies under other names, I’ve written award winning songs for other groups, I’ve composed operas to make Kings and President’s weep. I’ve written musicals to drove grown men to their knees... I watch from the web as people scramble, trying to figure out who I am. I leave traces so they know that all these things are created by a single mind... but I can never have that trail lead to me. I knew he would kill me. But, I had to stay. He made it to where I could never leave. You see, my older sister had health issues that my money paid for... he never told her that but I was paying for everything. My brother under me was a recovering addict. My youngest brother? He wanted money no matter what. He told me he deserved it. That he and his wife and four kids deserved it for what I made him go through. Dad fed them lies or abused the shit out of them in my name. Made me the villain. I lived in a penthouse apartment. So I could look out at everything I couldn’t have, he told me. I had a large bed... one guitar, notebooks, small fridge with just enough food to survive, three sets of clothes for home, a laptop and books. I could only buy books for myself. Some music if I asked. But by that time... Dad had someone else writing all my junk.” I was looking forward the whole time. Wow... saying it aloud like that? My life sucked. It seemed so small and meaningless. So short.

“Jade... how old are you?” I barked out a laugh. Yup, my life did sound short.

“I’m twenty four Error. Fucking twenty four years of that shit. Wow... that just sounded so... fucked up. Even to me. The long and short of my life. None of the fighting, just facts and my life amounts to nothing but sadness... just twenty four years of no one caring about me but me.” I release Error’s hand and hold on to my face. I wan’t crying... there wasn’t any tears there... I was in shock. I felt like I couldn’t breath suddenly, like the room was closing in around me and... panic attack. I feel Error’s arms around me from behind and his voice cutting through the static.

“Breathe in and out. Listen to the counts. 1 and 2 and 3 and 4. Breathe in and out. 1 and 2 and 3 and 4.” He was creating a rhythm for me. Falling back on my music. “1 and 2 and 3 and 4. In and out and breathe. You hear me better?”

“Yeah.” I was breathing again. Counting the beats in my head nice and steady. There was no static in his voice. Nice and steady.

“There you go. Calm and warm. You are in my realm with me. I’ve got my arms around you. You remember who I am?”

“Error. They skeleton who painted himself.” I smile weakly as he hisses at me. My smile grew.

“I did NOT paint myself.”

“Then why are you not white?”

“Because I refuse to be like everyone else...” he grumbled out. I lean against him as he rests his head along mine.

“You would... stubborn to the end huh...” I was really tired.

“Yeah. I guess the three of us really do have a lot in common. Look at me.” I look up into his eyes and actually feel peace. He holds onto my face with both his hands. “You are not useless here. That life is gone. If I ever see this dad of yours, I’m killing him. I doubt you’ll stop me either...” I shake my head no. He smiles. “Then let’s focus on the here and now. Glad I was able to calm you down. Panic attacks are no joke.”

“You knew what to do.”

“Yeah... I told you... I listen, observe, learn. Learned a lot about you since I first laid eyes on you. A lot indeed. So, close your eyes now.” He was whispering. I close them with a sigh. I feel his breath against my face then his lips against mine. Another kiss? For a guy with touch phobia, he sure didn’t act like it. But... then again... “I... I’ll apologize to him later...”. I wanted to open my eyes when Error kissed me for real. I felt his fingertips dig in as his tongue found purchase within my mouth. I couldn’t think as a moan escaped his lips. Damn what a turn on... His tongue wrapped around mine as he repositioned me along the hammock. For something made out of knots that swung when someone barely moved, he handled it like a pro... or I was just paying attention to the wrong thing. Error kissed me like a guy starving for air. He was a heavy and fast kisser, not letting up until I was directly under him and in perfect position for him to move downward to my sternum. Where most guys go for the neck, he went other places. I opened my eyes to see his a bright blue and yellow swimming amid those red pools, almost like they were on fire. His hands had moved to either side of my body as he watched me. Error slowly moved down to the top of my shirt, hovering over the top button. I was speechless. I couldn’t move let alone think. He must have been waiting for me to say something because when I didn’t, he grabbed it with his teeth and bit it off, tilting his head to the right to spit it out. My eyes go large. He kisses and licks his way down further towards the next button. Fuck my mind is telling me that this isn’t right... but... is it? It didn’t exactly take Ink and I this long to get the ball rolling... and both of us weren’t exactly in an exclusive relationship... and I’m not totally into that... but... this... this was... something was... off?

“Error?” I manage to get out as he freezes. His eye lights shut off in an instant and he’s breathing deep. “Not that this isn’t sexy as hell and not that I don’t want this to continue... but something feels off to all this. And... I’m not about... continuing something that feels... off... you know?” Shit, he’s going to be mad... or angry... or hurt... or shit, did I just ruin all the progress I made with him. “Fuck, don’t hate me Error...”. I whisper. He hasn’t moved and I’m worried. “I’m not going to touch you. I’m sorry. Please.” Error starts to relax and his eye lights slowly come back on like he’s opening them slowly. When he looks at me, they are gentle not mad. He raises up to look me directly in the eyes. I see a smile across that face. I tear up. Thank you!

“Jade... why the tears?” His voice is so gentle. “You were right... there was something wrong there. I could feel it too. But... I don’t know... it was almost like... like... I had no control until you said no. When you said my name and stopped it... everything became clear. I... I’m not sure what happened. I’m not like that. I... don’t...” he chuckles and blushes, “I’ve never been with anyone... not even flirting or kissing... not with my... phobia... so...” bigger blush.

“Well, triple points on the kissing. Hell, infinity points... You... You don’t need to practice ok?” I blush too as Error chuckles nervously. I suddenly feel something else. Something I didn’t feel with Ink cause... vials... “Um Error? You... um... have a... bulge?”

“Yeah... I’m a male... not dead.”

“Ok but Ink is... well, he needs vials?” Error bursts into laughter.

“Oh yeah! Finally something on him! Sorry Jade but I got to... poor rainbow bastard can’t get that rainbow dick up unless..” I give him a dirty look, “um... ok... maybe I’ll laugh at that in private...”. I nod my head and give him a light kiss on the lips. Error leans down as I pull away to make it last longer. “Sorry, I love kissing you. But... with Ink that does make sense. When you get aroused, your soul helps you out. Probably the same way his vials help him out.”

“Where is your soul?”

“In my chest, like where your heart is. Your soul is there too. I could show you.”

“Are you sure that’s a good idea right now?” I look up into those eyes and still feel that there is something else creeping close. Error studies me as well and lays against my body. His head rests next to mine with his mouth facing my ear.

“I feel it too. I... I’ve never had someone track me to my realm but it’s not impossible. I want to try and focus some of my soul around this area and see if I can sense something. We need to make it look like we are still trying to fight it off or talking about it. The one thing that will keep me the least out of trouble is your neck.”

“Not your spot?” I sigh out. Might not be his...

“I was going for other things... but your reaction... damn it Jade, please hold it together. I know you don’t desire me that much. Remember that.” The last was a playful growl.

“I don’t? I mean... I don’t. You’re totally right.” Error lifts his head at stares at me for a couple of seconds before I grab his head back down to kiss him. I pull him to the side of my head again as he breathes against my ear.

“Fuck Jade... don’t let this thing win. Please. If we... IF... then... our control... remember... its all about control...”. I totally snap out of it then. Error was right. IF someone was messing with us... then I was not going to let this happen. To hell with it. I control me.

“Thanks Error. I’m in control now baby.”

“Me too. I hate when I’m controlled too babe.” I feel Error sink in beside me. I didn’t notice that during our repositioning on the hammock his shirt must have gotten loose. He wore a cross over shirt that he would wear tightly pulled with a rope tied. I couldn’t see that rope now and the shirt was open. His skeleton was indeed black, but his spine was a deep red along with his pelvis from what I could see of it. Damn it. Why was this turning me on? I focused on the rib cage and suddenly saw what he was talking about... the soul. His was a blinding white with a sketchy black line around the outside. It looked like someone was continuously redrawing the outline of his soul with a dark marker but not in one solid line, but in several smaller broken lines. The shape was an upside down heart. His seemed to have a rhythm to it after watching those sketchy lines constantly redraw themselves around the blinding white of his soul. I could time out the patterns as he focused his power outward and around the space. The rhythm slowed the further out it searched and became quicker as it returned. When the power returned there was a large... shock as the soul make a large beat and then went quiet. The new rhythm was a fast beat and those marker lines were the size of a small mechanical pencil. I looked up to see Error staring with a smile. “Like what you saw?”

“Amazing. Did you pick up on anything?”

“Yeah. An asshole followed me home. Trying to play a trick but when he gets to explain his fun and games to Ink, he’ll be the one pissing his pants.” Error lowers his head.

“So, who was it?”

“A guy named Dream. He just loves it when people are happy and positive and in love. He encourages it in everyone he knows. Forces it if you ask me. Negative emotions hurt him. If you stand near him you find yourself super positive. That’s not his fault. But this... he had good intentions... but... asshole.”

“Wait, you said Dream was Ink’s friend AND that he was indisposed of at the moment. Or Ink said that... I can’t remember that right now for some reason...”. Error smirks.

“Right on both baby. So, that means he hasn’t talked to Ink yet. He probably saw me leaving with you and thought he would help us get closer. He’s not one to push things or force things really. So... he picked up on... feelings... and decided to help out. But, you and I... we notice slight tugs like that... since we both know what it’s like to have someone manipulate us. We wouldn’t just fall for it.”

“So he didn’t do it on purpose to hurt anyone.”

“Nope.” Error moves from on top of me and rolls out of the hammock. “I think it might be better for me to start to work on another hammock.” Error is rubbing his head.

“Error, no. Stop that. Nothing has changed. Are you telling me that you are going to sexually attack me in the middle of the night if you sleep with me in the same hammock?”

“What? NO!!!” Error yells. “I would never do that!”

“Then why are you making another hammock?”

“I thought you would be more comfortable with me gone.”

“Did you ask me?”

“No.”

“Well...”

“Well what?” Error crosses his arms.

“Damn it you are thick skulled! I am not uncomfortable having you sleep in the same hammock Error! Suck it up buttercup! I need a nap. I’ve dealt with too many emotions right now. So get your bony ass in this hammock right now and hold me until I wake up or so help me I will find another way to make this time more miserable!!!” I get into the hammock without another word and refuse to look at Error. I’m smiling and waiting to see what his next move is. After a couple of minutes he slowly gets in and wraps his arms around my waist.

“Stop ordering me around. I think its a turn on...” I start cracking up as Error laughs behind me. “Thanks Jade. I... I need this. I really didn’t want to stop but not until this thing with you and Ink is sorted out. Otherwise, I come out as the asshole. But... just know... I do... I... do want you. That’s no lie. Never felt like this. You just shock the hell out of me. So... maybe there is something there to you and Ink. Fuck if you can make me feel like this... you must be something special. No matter what you think babe, you were meant to come to us. You were meant to fall here. We have needed you for so long. And... if Ink won’t realize that... then I’ll make sure you forget him.” I slowly turn around to stare at Error. That’s two of them now. Two of them that have said things to melt my heart.

“What the hell have I done to ever deserve you two?” Tears again. 

“You’re the first to listen and the first to care.” This time it’s me who is kissing Error. This time I’m pulling him against me with my hand on the back of his skull. I take my time before pulling away. 

“Thank you Error. Thank you.”

“Just wait. You’ll be mine one day...”. Error gives me a small kiss and turns me to cuddle again in front of him. I fall asleep to the rhythm of his soul. I wonder if he even knows he has one? It’s not really a sound but a vibration. So soft. Like a string softly being played on a violin. My kind of soul...


	12. Dream a Little Dream

“Don’t even start with me Dream... That was not funny in the least.” I woke up hearing Error’s voice rising in anger. I sat up to see two skeletons sitting at the table. Error’s arms were crossed with a glare on his face meaning certain death if the one across the way didn’t play his cards right. The other turned to look at a me with a huge smile on his face. So this was Dream. Another white skeleton but with a gold circle of thick wire around his skull denoting royalty... most likely. His clothing was of the finer textiles too... whites, creams and gold embroidery. As I walked over to the table, I could feel what Error was talking about. It was hard to think or feel anything bad or negative around this guy. It wasn’t brainwashing... you just found yourself in a good mood. He reminded me of Ink in that manner; Ink always put me in a mood for adventure and mischief. 

“Good morning Miss Jade... I’m Dream. So sorry about the mix up. I couldn’t tell you two weren’t together already. Honestly. Error never brings anyone here... so I thought... maybe... and since he’s so horrible with people skills...”. Dream was rubbing the back of his skull, looking downward and sheepish. Yeah, total good guy vibes here.

“Like I would ever...”. Error grumbled.

“Exactly!” Dream said proudly. I had to laugh. “She gets it.” Dream giggles as Error glares.

“Error...” I sighed, “he didn’t really understand what was going on and didn’t mean it.” I smile.

“Great... another one lost...” Error growls. “Leave Dream. Go tell Ink what you just did. Then you can come back and apologize.” Error gives a big smile. I shoot him a dirty look but it didn’t last long. I just lost the mood suddenly. I look back to Dream and give him a sideways glance.

“Was that you?”

“Sorry... yeah... it’s a thing. I just don’t like those negative emotions... they hurt me.” I give him a frown and put an arm around him. His smile returns and he places a hand on mine. “Thanks Miss Jade. Do you know what Error is alluding to?”

“Yeah... MISS Jade... go ahead and tell him... I’ll just take my negative self out of the picture.” Error starts to leave when I walk over to him, place my hands on his shoulders and sit him back down. I drape myself behind him and whisper into his ear.

“Oh no... you are not going anywhere baby. Dream needs some good thoughts... even if they have an evil background.” Error chuckles. “So... Dream... I originally came here and was hanging out with Ink...”

“She means she was banging Ink...” Error added. I smacked up upside the head. 

“Oh no...” Dream sighed. “Ohhhhh no.” His hand shot up to his face. “Ohhhhhh noooo.” Error laughed in earnest. Dream’s face was a nice shade of golden by the time he looked up at me.

“Miss Jade, I am soooo sorry. I didn’t know. I really didn’t. I’ll explain everything to Ink. I would never have pushed those feelings if I had known that...”. I wave my hands dismissively.

“Ignore Error... It wasn’t a problem once I knew it wasn’t done in malice. But those feelings were there... and closer to the surface then either one of us cared to admit... buuut, they weren’t something we wanted to address yet... IF at all. So... its up to you about talking to Ink.”

“Please wait until I’m there Dream. Please....”. Error was laughing harder. “I want to see his face.”

“Do you really? What if he gets angry?” I add in.

“He can’t with Dream around. He would never do that to his friend.” Error counters.

“But he has no soul... he can’t get angry like that... not to the point that it would hurt me.” Error and I stare at Dream.

“Wait... Golden Ass... you mean you can tell when his feelings are real or fake?” Error demanded. I smacked him for calling him names. Golden ass... it was funny though.

“Sure... can’t you?” Dream cocked his head. Error whipped around to look at me at grabbed me by the arm, standing up right away. 

“Let’s go talk to him now!” Error created a portal and dragged me through. I saw Dream following close behind. We popped out in the middle of a snowy clearing and I instantly grabbed my arms.

“Seriously? I’m not dressed for snow Error!” He looks at Dream who nods his head. Error leaves for a second and returns with a warmer coat, this one with a fuzzy dark blue collar. The jacket is black with red and blue patches and red thread holding the sleeves together. I put in on and wrap it tightly around me. “Thanks... but why are we here?”

“Go find him Dream and bring him back. I’d rather not move. Jade, I’m sorry but I’m keeping you in my sights. I’m not sure if my ‘friends’ are close or not. I’d rather get this over with now. No offense. If Dream can tell if Ink’s feelings are sincere, then I’m not waiting forty eight fucking hours... I don’t think my soul can take it...” he mumbled out the rest but I heard. 

“I feel the same...”. Error looks at me with a wink. He lays a gentle finger down my cheek and rests it on my chin. 

“Damn it. Either way I’m getting hurt today...”. I opened my mouth to speak when I hear something horrible behind us. There was a sound... I think... almost like a deep chuckle but it sounded like it was trying to make its way through bubbly goo. There was an uneasy feeling to it... like a gelatinous slime that made you gag. My instincts screamed to run, hide, save yourself. This thing was bad. I was scared... like I’ve never been scared before in my life. I didn’t want to see it. My brain wanted to shut down. Error pulls me behind him and I bury my face into his back. My head is shaking back and forth as one of his hands is pressed hard against my lower back, keeping me tight against him. “Well lookie here... didn’t expect you. This place doesn’t seem to be in that bad a shape. Why would you be here?”

“Why would you be traveling with him?” That voice answered from the woods. It slithered all around as I tried, and failed, to suppress a shiver.

“I needed to get him out of my life. Decided to drop him off. You know who’s here... so what better place then this. As soon as I get to yell at Bastard Boy I’ll be gone. You can have your little fun.” Error sounded cocky and sure of himself... so basically normal. 

“And... who is that behind you?” I shivered again. “That fear is tasty... so... pure...”

“She’s mine.” Error’s voice was deep and deadly. “Don’t interfere.”

“Your’s as in... your’s? Or as in... a plaything your’s?” I hated that voice. I couldn’t get a hold of myself.

“As in a plan... so leave her to me. Go cause your havoc elsewhere until I am done with my business.” Error points away from this spot.

“Sure thing... boss...” After a short time, Error releases a breath and turns to me. “Don’t ever go towards that voice. Trust your instincts.” He presses his forehead against mine and we both close our eyes. 

“Can you feel when he is near?”

“Yes.” Error lays a light kiss on my forehead and looks up. Dream runs up.

“Oh my, Miss Jade are you alright? I hope my brother didn’t hurt you in any way?”

“Dream? That was your brother? I’m... I’m alright.”

“Yeah... long story... that was Nightmare.”

“JADE!!!” I see Ink come running through the snow, jump in front of us and pick up both Error and myself. I’m laughing my head off while Error is yelling at Ink to let him go and swearing about all the bodily harm he will do to him. Ink eventually lets go of us and pats Error on the back a little to hard. “You do know it hasn’t been forty eight hours yet Error... are you forgetting how to tell time! I swore that was something I would do...”. Ink laughs again as Error rolls his eye lights. Ink looks over at me as his eyes turn a pink and green. “Hey sweetie... I’ve missed you. A lot. I see Error had enough of you already.” He winked at me. Error looks away. “Oh no... It couldn’t possibly be... Error?” Ink moves his body to where Error was looking and Error grumbles and looks a different way. Ink jumps into his line of sight again. “Error?” Error growls and stares directly at Ink. I’m covering my laugh.

“What the fuck Ink? What do you want?” I watch Ink get close to Error’s face, looking straight into his eyes.

“Uh huh... Yup. I knew it. You fell for her too didn’t you?” Error jumps back with wide eye lights.

“What? Wha? I... I’m... What the hell?” Error stammers out. Again I’m hiding my smile. Ink is in full teasing mode. He has a very large smile on his face, his hands folded behind his back and his eyes are two bright yellow suns.

“I had a feeling that was going to happen. I told you she was special. I told you. I felt something for her and I still do. I might say I love her... is that why you brought her here with Dream? To see if what I’m feeling is real? Smart Error... but you didn’t think about this before... you insisted on waiting forty eight hours... so why?” Ink paused as I carefully watched Error’s face. If Error knew all along that the easy way out of this was to just get Dream... “I’ll tell you... because I let you decide what to do. I was curious as to why that solution didn’t just pop into your head first? Why you insisted on waiting forty eight hours... So strange for you... don’t you agree?” I could see Error starting to sweat. So skeletons sweat... huh...

“I didn’t remember until now Ink.” He grumbled out. I didn’t believe him and neither did Ink. It was Dream that spoke though.

“Lies... You remind us all the time Error. ‘Why don’t you get Dream in here to tell them... why don’t you have Dream explain it... just have Dream do it’ every time someone has a question as to why Ink acts a certain way or how Ink interacts with others. So you know.” Dream crosses his arms. He comes to stand by me and bumps me with his shoulder. That simple touch is enough to give me the warm and fuzzies all over. It was a nice feeling after hearing Nightmare. Dream leans closer and whispers “Sorry about him. I know it must have frightened you. I’m here.” I give him a smile and lean against him. Anything to wipe away those feelings. 

“So Error... what is it?” Ink moved right up against his face. Error’s mouth was moving but from where I was standing, I couldn’t hear a word. I looked over at Dream who shrugged his shoulders.

“They do this all the time... I hate it. Almost as bad as a second language. Basically its a ‘stay away personal business’ talking. Come on, Miss Jade, let’s talk a walk until they’re done.” He wrapped my arm in his and started to pull me along.

“I want hear!” I whine out.

“Me too girl... me too.” Dream sighs and I feel it. There really is nothing to do but enjoy what little there is of the snowy terrain around us while these guys have their private conversation. Whatever it was, Error didn’t want it shared with the two of us. We spot a called tree and decide to sit on it, talking for a while about where Dream came from and about his life. Thankfully he didn’t bring up anything around his brother. I learned that Dream would spend time helping Ink out with the outer created AU’s and would often fight besides him when things got out of hand with some of the other ‘bad sans’ out there. As we were talking, I noticed that there really wasn’t any transition to day or night and I started spacing out on the scenery around me. I knew we were underground, but there were trees, some birds and insects, some smaller animals running around and snow that fell from above. When I looked up I could see what looked like stars, but they weren’t. Maybe it was small cracks in the cave or bioluminescence or cave rocks... I have no clue. It was nice to see that other life existed besides the monsters who were forced underground. 

Then I stopped noticing those small animals. The rabbit I saw had ran the same direction as the white fox... straight ahead and at a fast pace... maybe Ink pissed off Error and those two were fighting. Sigh... that would be my luck. I would be the one lucky enough to be stuck in a snowy landscape while two skeletons argued. I would freeze my ass off while they wouldn’t notice the cold. But then again... no birds or buzzing of those insects. I look over at Dream who had fallen off the log and into the snow. Fuck when did that happen! I kneel down as his eye lights barely flicker.

“Run now...”.


	13. Dark Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not for the faint of heart. Dealing with fear and horror. (Not horror sans)

“Run now...” Fear hits me in the pit of my stomach as I take off down the small hill in front of us. I have never ran so fast through the snow but I knew this was no time to think, just run. Dream was only weak around fear and hate and fear... fear... Nightmare. Shit shit shit... I feel it. Rolling in behind me like a fog. Thick and dense. I know I can’t keep this up forever. I hope the guys know what’s going on. I hope they’re on their way to fight him. But I can’t trust that. I need to rely on myself. Left, right, left... I look around for anything I can use to fight with... a broken tree branch just long enough that I can hold. I grab it and turn around. Snow is too deep. I’m having trouble keeping up the pace. I can’t run and fight. Stand my ground now. Slow now and catch my breath. Get ready. Focus on one blow. If I can knock him off guard or better yet, out of consciousness, I have a better change of finding my way back to my friends. Breath. Breath. Calm and focus. But... it’s so hard. Tears are coming from the fear... unbridled fear. It seeps in through the pores. It reminds me of when I was a child and walking through the dark house to go to the bathroom. Everything was the enemy. Everything was a monster waiting to attack. Except I felt now... here... it was real. 

It wasn’t long before that black fog caught up to me and engulfed me. I thought the snow was cold. This was wet and cold. Sickly. Sticky. Vile. I fight back the urge to puke. I can hear skittering across hard floors. It’s like that fog took me to another place. Like it knew instantly what you were afraid of and made it all come to life in the dark. Those sounds magnified. It came from all around. I fought to remain faced forward. I fought to keep my hands clinched around the branch. Until I hear his voice again. I hear it inside my mind first. A whisper like a tickle that tells me I was never holding a branch but a dead animal. I looked at my hands to see the dead animal and scream, dropping the item. On the floor, the branch falls and the fog swallows it up. Shit... I’m fighting back tears again. I hear footsteps loud and clear. I turn towards them.

“Oh my... so, you belong to Error?” Nightmare. His voice was under control more. I didn’t want to run screaming this time. He stopped five feet away with his arms crossed. Behind him were large, thick tentacles that constantly moved around his body. His entire being was covered from head to toe in a viscous, thick fluid; black and dark green and vile. Again I fight back the urge to puke. “I usually don’t care what playthings Error holds on to... but seeing him bring Dream AND Ink into the mix makes me think you are worth far more then just a mere plaything...”. He slowly walks towards me and then circles to the left of me. I want to turn but fear is holding me in place. Like there was this thought that something horrible would happen if I moved. “Just follow your instincts and you will be fine for now. I’m just taking a precautionary look. Nothing special.” A tentacle wraps around my throat and tightens. I gasp for air while trying to scratch at it. My fingers can’t find purchase with all the slime. “Go to sleep. Bad dreams...”. I can’t scream. I can’t move. Everything goes black.


	14. Alone

I wake with a start, finding myself in a dark room. I whip my hands up to my throat and feel the tender skin, shivering at the thought of that tentacle around my neck. The room is bare with only one door, so time to see if by some chance it’s open. Wow... it actually is. Of course I don’t trust this for a hot second but I have no choice but to go out. I need to find a way out of here quick. My only hope is that this is some type of trap set for one or all of the boys. Just my luck. I really just didn’t want to see Nightmare again. Remembering what Dream had told me, I keep any thoughts of fear pushed back as far as I could and move forward. Up ahead are a couple of turns which I randomly take. Again and again I find myself against dead ends. I never find that room again either. All this tells me I’m the one being played with. I don’t dare fall into despair or frustration though. I can’t. It does, however, get harder when I hear things behind me or off to the side... this reminds me of those video games you don’t play in the dark with headphones on. The ones where you hear a window break behind you but when you turn around the window is in one piece... yeah, like that.

I walk until my legs hurt. Until my throat hurts. Until my stomach growls louder then those random sounds I have learned to ignore. I sit with my back against the wall and try not to close my eyes... but... they... just... do.

“Jade? Jade!” I hear Error yelling from down the hall. I can barely open my eyes. It’s all blurry but I know that glitchy voice... I know it’s him. I push myself off the ground and smile as I’m pulled into Error’s arms in a tight embrace. “I... I didn’t think we would ever find you! Ink! I found her! Over here!” I hear more footsteps racing around a corner. “It’s Jade... she’s alright... a little tired but alright.” I’m turned around to face Ink. I see his huge smile slowly fade.

“Hmmm... well that’s strange.” Ink cocks his head and picks up my chin to move my head from side to side. “Hmmm...”

“What’s wrong?” Error asks.

“Never mind. She’s different now. Tainted somehow. Can’t you feel it? I’m not sure what happened but we can’t take her anymore.” Ink releases my chin and actually wipes his fingers against his tunic.

“I’m not really feeling that... but I do know what you mean. She does feel off. Not the same Jade we knew.” Error turns me around and holds me away from him looking at me. I can’t talk. My throat hurts too much from being strangled. I can’t believe what’s happening... did Nightmare do something to me? What did he do? That bastard! I’ll kill him! I try to ask but I can’t make a sound. “Sorry girl, I can’t hear you... but Ink is right. We have to leave you here. This... this is off now. You’re not right. Sorry kid. I guess you belong to Nightmare now.” I hear Ink giggle. I shoot him a pained look.

“Poor guy... lets go Error. Maybe the next human will work...” He grabs Error and tugs his sleeve.

“Yeah... damn it... how long do we have to wait now? I’m getting real tired of this...”. Error mumbles.

“Give it time Error... the right one will find us... just... not her...”. I try to talk, make a sound, anything but they are gone in a blink. I fall to the ground with tears falling against the cold concrete. No. 

No.

no no no

This can not be happening... I refuse to believe Nightmare did something to me...

There’s no way...

I mean I would have known right?

I would have felt something?

Was it when I was knocked out?

No......

Ink? Error?

Dream???

Please?

I cry in anguish. 


	15. New Nightmare

I wake up in the same room as before. My vision is still blurry, I still need water and food. I slowly sit up and smell something delicious coming from the other side of the doorway. I’m drained emotionally but I have to get up and eat. I will never quit again, not if it means ending up in that greyscape and running the chance of seeing Ink again. I’m still numb, so I walk and open the door. The shock of what lays before me doesn’t even set in... I just approach the mahogany table and sit down, place the napkin on my lap and start eating my steak and potato dinner with my silver knife and fork. Yep, totally normal if you went crazy right? I was probably eating random bugs off the floor right now back in a cell. Who knows, maybe this was my leg or arm...

“Are you feeling better?” A dark voice echoed through the large chamber but I didn’t lift my head up from my meal. The voice was familiar but I couldn’t place it. “Oh dear... are you alright? Maybe I should wait until you are finished eating then.” I sigh and decide to humor the voice. I look up to see a skeleton that looked a lot like Dream but in opposite colors. I tilt my head as I stare at him. Black circlet around his skull, dark blues and purples to his clothing and even the hue to his skeleton was darker.

“Who are you?”

“You know this.” He smiled.

“Nightmare?” 

“Yes. I figured you would prefer seeing me like this in your current state. I... didn’t want to do all that to you, but I had to. I had to show you the truth behind their ways. You see... a human soul is a powerful thing. It can grant a monster like us tremendous power... but in order to do that the human must first die OR be willing to share their soul. The second way involves a lot of time courting the human...”. Nightmare waved around a long stemmed glass of red wine while he talked. There was a glass in front of me but I only drank the water. I still didn’t trust him.

“Uh huh...”

“Look... what I’m saying is that Ink and Error have had a truce going for a long time based on one element. Error has to help Ink find a soul. In order to do that, they need a human. Then they either A, get you to fall in love with Ink and share your soul would which will kill you since he will take your whole soul... or B, kill you and take your soul. Makes sense right?” I was finding it hard to argue with the logic but... I don’t know... I still wasn’t feeling myself. “How about this... I let you sleep in an actual room tonight. Give you some time to recover and then we can talk.”

“Why do you look different?”

“I can take this form sometimes. It... pains me... I can’t keep it for long. I prefer the other... let’s just say I didn’t keep a promise and now if I want to keep my true form, this one, I will need to take something from my brother, Dream. That’s another story and has nothing to do with you. So go and rest up for the next couple of days. I’ll check in after two nights rest.”

“One night. Everything around here seems based off two nights... I’m not a fan. One night. Just... know I still don’t trust you after what you did to me.” I grab my neck.

“Oh yes... I’m rather mean in my other form. But I won’t ask for forgiveness. That’s who I am. Through the door on your left is the bedroom. You will find all the other doors will have walls on the other side. Good evening.” Nightmare stands up, bows and walks out a door that disappears. I finish my meal and check all the doors. Yep, walls. I walk into the bedroom and fall into the bed and fall asleep. 


	16. Through the Dark

I wake up feeling worse then ever. My head is pounding and I swore I slept on a rock the entire night. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn’t find the right position to sleep in. I tossed all over, waking up with the blankets on the floor and the pillows all around the bed. There were no dreams for me last night... just restless sleep. Some food was placed on a silver tray at the bedside and I ate what I could. I laid back down, my head swimming with thoughts that consumed me. Everything replayed back to me and I scrutinized it all. I picked it apart and examined it and questioned it and... and... still found my heart hurting at Nightmare’s words. I just couldn’t believe him. No matter how much sense those words made... no matter how much my brain screamed that was the truth...

 _I mean, seriously. Barely a day? No soul? No feelings of his own? And out of nowhere he just suddenly feels like that because of you? You? Like... what’s so special about you. People only flocked to the stage because of the songs your dad ordered you to sing. You would be nothing if he hadn’t forced you to go through all those trainings around posture, etiquette, beauty pageantry, and poise. No one cares about composers. No one cares about having perfect pitch and rhythm. Virtuoso? Not in today’s world... only fame and fortune and you never would have done that on your own. You would have been nothing. So... now that you are on your own... you think someone with NO SOUL would suddenly fall for you? Let’s not forget Error... a guy with a phobia for touch... and he starts to fall for you too huh? Pathetic. Simply pathetic._

Wow... how did my brain start sounding like my father. I bury my face into the pillow as tears come out. Damn it... that was him alright. I used to hear that voice almost every day when I was young; how I was nothing without him and how I would be nothing without him. I used to believe it. Guess it is hard to get rid of toxic things like that. Strange how that hasn’t come up until now. Well, my world does feel like it is crumbling around me. My grip is failing... but... even when I was home, I hadn’t heard his voice in my head since I was forced to go back up on stage. Come to think of it... Nightmare sounded a lot like him... condescending at times. I sit up in bed suddenly. That was it! Nightmare was wrong. Even if he could be right, I will not believe it until I am out of here and find that Rainbow Bastard again and make him say it to my face after he has taken one of those fucking vials! Maybe there is a truth vial... like a color for truth of something. OR I’ll force Error into telling me the whole story through tickle torture! Anything to get me out of this place, free, and back on my own. I do not need to rely on ANYONE ANYMORE! I stand up and the room changes back to the concrete cell. I’m back in my previous clothing and in front of me is the clean Nightmare.

“Wow...” slow claps really suck when they don’t come from you. “I’m impressed.” Such sarcasm from this one. “I gave you everything. I even put effort into looking like I used to. I wanted this to go easy. Break you down in smaller steps so you didn’t have to notice it. A painless fall. But now, the break will have to be faster.” I stare as his form is taken over by that black and dark green sludge from top to bottom. His smile widens as those tentacles appear behind him. I shiver. “Oh yes... you see, I prefer doing it this way. I was going to be nice because Error is a, um, friend I guess... but I really do want it this way. Your fear... your guilt, your feelings are all so... new. So different from the monsters here. You’ve been through a lot back home. I can tell. You’re father raised you horribly... as if for me to feast on. So erotic. I am truly enjoying myself, dear Jade. Before we begin, know that I do everything out of LOVE. I’ve been planning all this since I first tasted your fear. I’ve lusted for you. I so hoped you wouldn’t take the easy way out. I wanted this to be difficult. I wanted to be rough...”. The last word was a whisper. My skin crawled. I couldn’t help it. He evoked that fight or flight response in me. It was primal and I hated it.

“What are you going to do?” From his talk of love and lust... I shook again. I grabbed my arms and tightened my arms, clinching my body. I couldn’t help that my mind went there first. Nightmare’s head tilted to the side and then he laughed. Not the evil cackle, but a true laugh.

“Oh dear... I’m Nightmare... I don’t do physical; best avoid Horror then. Everything I feed off of is emotions. You will sleep, you will hallucinate, you may even truly believe in visions... but I will never touch you again. That one time was just to get you here.” Nightmare puts his hand where his soul is and bows. “My word.”

“Sorry, having trouble with your word... but I believe you wouldn’t rape me.” He raises up slowly while staring into my eyes.

“That was going through your mind?” He sighs. “Never. Not me. Actually not any of us. Not even Horror; he would eat you first. But never that. At least know that us monsters are not that type. I guess humans are far worse huh?”

“That was never in question.” I look away.

“I would never force that as a fear either. Not in my style. So no worries about that. I’ll break you in other, more subtle ways. I want you to enjoy this in the end. I would love for you to understand that true fear is power. Maybe, you can understand me then. But if you don’t... I’ll have my fun and enjoy my feast. Now... we have set our ground rules. The game starts. Again... you are my pleasure Jade.” Another bow and he is gone.

“Fuck me running...” I grumble out. This was not going to be fun. I had to choose the hard was to do everything. I still didn’t get my answers though. He never confirmed if what I saw was real or fake. I start walking down the corridor in front of me; there was nothing else to do. He told me that he could make my fears come to life, could make me hallucinate, could make me dream... so he knew my fears... Did he make me hallucinate seeing Ink and Error and create something to break me? Or was that true and everything from then on was his plan on how to ‘feast’ on me. He did say my brand of fear was... erotic. Sigh. Too much information. I need to focus on one thing at a time... so I need to focus on getting out of here without going crazy. 


	17. Light in the Dark

I’m running again. It seems to be a thing with him. I can’t tell how long I’ve been in my own personal hell now. Days... hours... weeks? All I know is that I have some kind of nightmare, wake up in a fancy bed soaked in my own sweat and shivering. I eat the food next to me and only have enough strength to toilet and fall back asleep. Another nightmare envelops me and another and another... too many for me to count but I have a pattern now. The running ones I can handle. Believe it or not, they are my breaks now. They are my fears... the things that go bump in the night; things that chase after me or call my name from the shadows... these things are designed to chase you through hardly light areas and sound like they are right on your heels. Sometimes I get caught and those creatures are enough to wake me up screaming. Other times I wake from something else... from seeing something more horrible that jars me awake; those could be a whole mess of things and far too many to go into now. These nightmares are the runners. Mindless and fast paced and the only thing to do is run until something scares the shit out of me enough to wake my ass up.

Then there are the emotional horrors... god I hate those. These ones leave me feeling more drained then ever. If I was a betting girl, I would think that Nightmare worked or fed like an incubus. Instead of lusty dreams, he fed off my true horror; that’s why those left me so drained. These ones had Error or Ink in them. Dreams where they find me, save me, take me home, tell me everything is alright, and then betray me or belittle me or say things that only my dad would. They beat me down verbally. They laugh at me. They treat me like a kid, like a thing, like nothing and then walk away. Basically my biggest fear; being left alone forever... well, rejected for who I am and being left alone. Nightmare feeds this fuel like a pro. I always wake up crying, curled in a ball, wanting to hold on to someone. In truth, I love to cuddle. I love to be held in someone’s arms with no other expectations. Waking up in that empty bed just makes things worse by far. Makes that emptiness worse.

Other nightmares include distorted memories from the past. Things that happened or were said to me magnified by a thousand and replayed in stereo. I wonder if Nightmare could read my mind or if he just had the ability to make my own nightmares worse. Those were already bad and I was used to those... but now, on top of everything else... they drained me just as bad. So... I was working on little to no useful sleep. I was on autopilot. Wake, maybe shower if I could steady myself to stand, eat, fall into bed, try to sleep. I forgot there was a life on the outside. I now fully believed Ink and Error had abandoned me due to something Nightmare did. I gave up. I really didn’t want to. But I was so tired. So tired.

It happened one night... or day... who knows? I had a dream. Not a nightmare. I had a dream. It was a memory forgotten a long time ago. I barely remember meeting a young kid. He was going through a rough time too. He wanted to give up too. Just like me. He had a bald head... white... he was pale... sickly looking... he wanted to die. Me too. Maybe I was five? Four? I don’t remember...

_I leaned against the closet crying, my hand laying flat against the cold mirror. I wanted to die. That was all I knew. I was done. He took me from mom and baby brother. Mom was yelling at him, brother was screaming, big sis did nothing but smile. I don’t know why dad did that... he told me I would never see them again unless I did everything he said from now on. I hate him now. I barely remember him. He was always out with big sis. He wasn’t there for my birth or baby brother’s... that’s what mom said. She told me she hated him. So I hated him too. And now he took me away. The cold mirror felt good but it didn’t stop my tears. I heard someone else cry though. Did dad bring someone else here? I look up and see another room on the other side of the mirror. It’s grey and there’s a kid sitting like me with his hand up where mine is... but I can’t feel the hand. Maybe it’s glass and there’s another room._

_“Hey. You ok?” I decide to talk to the kid. I get a sniff and the fingers tense a little. I can’t see the hand, it’s still over mine. “My name is Jade.” I sniff too. “Are you trapped too?” The kid looks up then. Oh no... bald head... sick? Oh no... what?_

_“.... ... ...?” I know I hear something but I couldn’t understand the language. But I know I was sitting on the floor, looking though a glass, talking to a skeleton kid. I smile and wipe away the tears. I take a deep breath and look at the face... this kid was crying too. The voice sounded like a boy... so he... I point to myself._

_“Jade.” I point to him and wait. He tilts his head and I smile. He smiles back and I can see two white lights in the black holes where his eyes would be. He points to me._

_“J...J...Ja...Jade.” I giggle and nod my head. He smiles too then points to himself. “Bro...broth... brother.”_

_“Brother?” He nods and I smile. Not a proper name but that’s ok. I called my baby brother, brother because I couldn’t say his name right. Maybe that means he was my age. “Are you sad? I’m sad.” I point to my eyes and then draw a line where my tears fell. He is watching me closely. He nods his head and points to a metal bed then his eyes and draws a line down his face. So I think he is sad because someone is not with him. Or he can’t sleep. I put my head back against the glass and he does the same. I feel something, like some kind of warmth. Maybe it is a glass then? I move so I can see him. He was already looking at me. I smile and so does he. I think we both feel better. I place my hand back up on the glass and he moves his to be right on top of mine. I close my eyes and sleep._

_When I wake up, the mirror is back. I’m not sure if I imagined it or not. I ask dad if there is another room behind the mirror and he opens the door to show the closet. I cry and tell him that I want to see where Brother has gone. He tells me that if I ever want to see brother again I have to do as he says. I’m not sure he knows who I’m talking about._

_The next night I’m back at the mirror laying up against it. I hope it wasn’t a dream. It really seemed like that boy needed me too. I wait for hours and start to fall asleep when I hear a tapping. I open my eyes and see him there. I yell out “Brother!” And see him smile. I cringe at what I see though. He looks like someone has hit him... like there’s a bruise on his left eye. He points to it and waves his hand. I guess he wants me to forget it. He sits in front of the mirror._

_“Ja..ade. Hi!” He smiles big. I clap my hands and laugh._

_“You said my name! Hi Brother! How are you learning?” I stop talking as he tilts his head. Oops... “Sorry, my family says I talk too much for my age.”_

_“Too mu..ch...” he smiles back._

_“Yeah...” I blush. “I know! I have a guitar and I can play something for you.” I run off and grab the guitar as I see him watching me move back and forth. He has stood up with his hands pressed against the glass, making sure to keep an eye on me, so I make sure he can always see me. I notice, coming back, that he is wearing a green medical gown. Strange. I show him the guitar. “Guitar.”_

_“Guit... guit..ar. Guitar!” He yells it out a couple of times with a smile and sits down in front of me. I start to play some simple songs and he sticks out a tongue at me. I giggle and start to play some of my own songs, the ones that are complex. The ones that dad gets mad when I play now. Brother’s eyes light up a nice blue as he starts to sway. I smile watching him enjoy my music and keep playing. Brother moves closer and places both his hands against the glass and his forehead between them. I finish the tune and do the same. I look up the same time he does and I notice that his face looks healed. I point to his eye and he just smiles at me. His eyes glow stronger and I feel that warmth again combing through the glass. I close my eyes and enjoy being with my new friend._

I wake up in bed and find that I am actually fully recharged. I take a moment to think about that dream. I kinda remember something... but I thought I met a young boy in a cancer ward at a hospital or something. Did I really meet a skeleton? My memories are slowly coming back... I remember meeting him more... but no time for that now. I gotta get out of here. I promised myself that I was no longer going to be kept under anyone’s thumb any longer. I was going to live my life. I jump out of bed, bound for the opposite door I never noticed before and slam it open. Nightmare was sitting at a long table with a glass of wine in front of him. He jumps up and runs towards me. This time, I’m pissed.... let’s not mention he’s not in that scary form and go with I’m pissed so I can look like I’m a kick ass babe huh? I grab the three tiered candelabra from the center of the table and push it through his chest, pushing him backwards until the metal hits the wall behind it. Thanks goodness there is wood there so the metal goes through. Also thank goodness the stems go between bone and pin him.

“Listen, you bastard... Tell me how to get out of here NOW or I am going to make sure your last memory of me will haunt YOUR dreams forever!” I glare at him as his eyes glow darkly. Shit. Maybe that’s not the best way to handle this. “Ahem. I meant... tell me how to get out of here or I will cuddle you to death and give you cute little kisses along that adorable little skull of yours. I will cook you little desserts and feed them to you even if I have to tie you up. I will change all your decor to adorable pink and light blue and make you watch only the cutest anime and call you big brother.” There... honest fear.

“Bitch. Fine... damn it... that’s just too cruel. The key to the door is in my pocket. Just get the fuck out of here. Better that you get out on your own. If Error was to get here first I’ll get my ass handed to me.” I reach into his pocket and grab the key. Nightmare is refusing to look at me. “If you didn’t like what I was doing, you could have talked to me. I would do anything for you... as long as you fed my desires...”. He looked at me now, those dark eyes returning, full of lust. I think I may have guessed correctly. He was feeding off my fear or my nightmares.

“Um... no thanks. Totally not into that. Just not up my alley.”

“If you give me time... I could help you see...”

“No...”

“If you go now... you will be all alone. No one is waiting.” Nightmare is studying my eyes.

“If that was true, then why would Error care if I lost myself out of not.” I tilt my head and Nightmare’s eyes close slightly. “I’m not dumb.”

“How did you regain so much energy. I had you drained perfectly.”

“Old memories.” I actually kiss him on the forehead. He hisses at me and I chuckle. “If you grab me again, I will give you more kisses.”

“Damn you woman. I don’t want kisses.”

“I know. So leave me the fuck alone or I WILL start flirting with you!” I laugh and walk away swinging my hips for good measure. Nightmare growls as he lets out string upon string of insults on how he will hurt me if I ever dare to flirt with him and how I will be properly scared next time we meet. I chuckle knowing now what his weakness is. I walk to the large, ornate doors and unlock them. 


	18. Dark Rainbows

The doors open up to a large forest that was split into two sections. One side, the one I was on, was in eternal darkness. The trees were black and bare, their branches twisting upwards and old. The ground was bare and covered with roots turning in and out of the dry soil. This land was home to spiders, fungus, bugs that lived off these and black crows. It reminded me of Halloween town and was only missing the pumpkins. On the other side, which I was walking to, was a fertile land bathed in sunlight. It was the epitome of spring over there. Tall trees with bright green leaves and a multitude of animals and insects all around. As soon as I stepped one foot into it, I felt warmth all over. I fell onto my knees and cried instantly. Honestly I never knew if I was getting out of there or not. Had it been years? I place my hands on my face and I can’t move any further. Grief sets as I fear the worst of what Nightmare had said. His words did make sense and I had heard them a million times over. Why was I ever here? Why did I leave? I don’t want to be alone. I don’t want to be rejected. What if both did happen? How do I get out of here? Go to another AU? Grief fills me. I have no way to leave or contact anyone. So, I lay down and close my eyes. I won’t have a nightmare at least.

I’m in the Greyscape again. I fall in deep down. The snow bites through. Everything feels like nothing. I laugh in sorrow. There will be no one in here to get me this time... I hear a tree fall. Crunch. Bang. Boom. Crunch. It sounds like a fight. How strange. I run after these sounds. Last time there were no sounds what so ever in this realm. The closer I get the louder these sounds get. The background turns black and blue thread starts to cover the ‘walls’. I’m in Error’s realm now.

“Error!” I yell out. I see his back as he whips around, his eyes large. In a flash I’m in his arms and we are hiding behind a couch.

“Fucking hell Jade! Is that really you?” Error is tracing my face, tears falling as he kisses my forehead, cheeks, nose and finally lips.

“It’s me. What the hell is going on?” Error places a finger over my lips. He stares into my eyes.

“It’s Ink... He’s... he’s... gone colorless. It’s bad. Like trying to kill me bad.” Error looks down. “He, turned after he found out Nightmare took you. I couldn’t track him so he went instantly dark and attacked me. I... I... I couldn’t find you... and... damn it... I... Jade...” he kissed me again quickly. “I’m so sorry babe. I don’t know what to do.” I pull him into an embrace and let his words sink in. Forget what Nightmare said. I’ll deal with all that later. Ink needed me. He went dark. No vials. No feelings. No emotions. But... what if... I gotta chance it.

“Let me try something Error... I have to try.” I see the look in his eyes.

“Jade... he might not know you. I can’t lose you again. Please...”

“I have to try.” Error tries to argue but I stand up and Ink sees me. Error curses at me but Ink zips over to me, grabs me and we disappear.

“So... I see you got out on your own...” Ink’s voice was different. Deeper and flat. We were back in the Greyscape. As he backed away I could finally see him... my breath caught in my throat. His eyes were black and filled with ink that ran down the sides of his cheek bones. His mouth was curved upward in a creepy smile with two sharp teeth on either sides made of ink. It felt like someone just took a blank skeleton head and put two blobs of ink for eyes and a crooked smile with two drawn fangs; then let the skull dry while the ink ran downward. The effect was creepy. No eye lights. His head was always tilted. No vials across his chest. Even his clothes were black and white. There was no trace of color on him at all. In one hand he held three small brushes dripping with black ink between each knuckle. He even felt different.

“Yeah... I actually had a dream that woke me up from all those nightmares. The Greyscape brought me to you guys fighting.” I made sure my hands were out to my sides where he could see them. I didn’t want to pose as a threat. He examined me from head to foot. He actually looked confused; like he couldn’t quite remember me.

“Nightmares... Nightmare... I... think...” he looked off to his side.

“Why were you fighting Error?”

“I’m always fighting that asshole.” That was said matter of factly. But again without emotion; flat.

“But what started the fight this time?”

“Why do you care?” Ink approaches me slowly, like an animal stalking it’s prey. Suddenly I went to move backward, I couldn’t help but take that step back. That creepy smile curls up further.

“Why did you take me then?” I gulped out.

“You interest me.” More steps forward and more steps back by me. Until a tree stops me. Fuck. He tilts his head the other way and places his unbrushed hand against the tree beside my head. “You still do.” I notice his voice isn’t as flat as before.

“You were fighting with Error because you were mad at him.” I remain calm. I know Ink and I know this is a part of him. You can’t claim to love someone if you refuse to love all parts or at least understand all parts.

“I don’t get mad. Error was in my way.” Ink leans in and smells my hair.

“He was in your way to do what?” I whisper.

“To kill Nightmare.” Ahhh... now we are getting somewhere. He may not remember but his motives were still there.

“Ink, you were going to Nightmare because he took something from you.” I chance a look up into his eyes. Black ink still.

“Yes.” His other hand comes up, no brushes in it. He runs it through my hair slowly and watches as the strands fall through his bony fingers. “I went there to get something back.”

“Do you remember what?” I closed my eyes. I couldn’t help it. I loved when Ink played with my hair. With my eyes closed and his body so close... my body was remembering just how much I missed him. 

“Maybe...” Ink’s body moved closer to mine, pressing me against the tree. My body reacted in kind and my arms went up to lay on his waist. Ink’s head fell against my shoulder as he shuddered. “You missed me... I feel it.” My heart almost skipped a beat!

“You FEALT it!!! Ink?” I lift up his head and see those eye lights fighting to come through the black ink. I didn’t care at this point. I pull him to my face and lay a kiss on his lips and feel a different, more, no pun intended, inky like tongue find its way into my mouth. After a slow hesitant kiss, he retreats and returns with the mouth and tongue I am used to. This kiss is the one given by a lover who thought he would never see you again. A kiss that meant he would never put you in that situation again and how sorry he was and all those things you couldn’t possibly put into words. I look up and see my Ink’s face... his eyes deep red and splotches of dark ink over various parts of his face. He’s crying. “You’re crying...” I wipe the tears away and show them to him.

“Rainbow? Not black ink?” I shake my head. I tell him to look around now. I had noticed after he started playing with my hair that the Greyscape was changing around us. Color was returning to this place. Ink looks around now and sees that everywhere is colorful. He cries more and grabs a hold of me, lifting me into the air and starts to laugh. “How is any of this possible! No one has been able to get me out of that Jade... No one! The ways they have had to trick me... I’ve... how... how...” he caresses my cheek and stares at me. I think I know now. I think I figured it out a while ago. 

“Remember when I first came here and you talked about souls and how mine was drained? Well... I started thinking about that. Since I got here, you and Error have been showing me such kindness and love and happiness. I haven’t really had to give that much... you two gave so much to me. You’ve filled up my soul, I know it. I feel whole, I feel joy. In those nightmares, I was losing hope and giving up. Then I had this dream about a young skeleton and how we helped each other. How we made each other laugh and comforted each other even though we didn’t speak the same language. We gave to each other. Then I remembered that you two gave so much to me. Nightmare tried to lie to me. He tried to tell me that you two gave up on me. But how could you two have given me so much to walk away. Even if you did... I owed you a thank you for filling my soul back up. I was driven back to this place... then to you... again. Once you grabbed me... we were back at this place again. Back to where it all started. I arrived broken. Now you arrive broken. So... I’m here to fix you, my love. I don’t know what we are to each other. But I know that I love you. So I want to give you something and let’s see how this goes. I have never been more sure about something in my whole life. You have no room to argue. You have no room to disagree. This is my decision.” Ink looks nervous.

“Jade...” I walk up to him and place a finger on his lips.

“No. Take out my soul please.”

“Jade.”

“Ink. Please.” He looks at me with large eyes but nods his head. With a small smile he opens his hand and simply closes it to bring out my soul. A bright greenish yellow soul pops out. The upside down heart shimmers with the sunlight. Ink’s eyes sparkle in a rainbow as his smile grows large.

“You were right! It’s filled! So amazing! A truly unique soul... not everyday you see a soul built for selflessness like yours.”

“I guess I just needed two guys to show me some selfless acts to fill it back up.”

“I’m glad... I was... so... worried... about you. I love you so much and I don’t think I got to tell you... that... I would miss you... so much...” Ink stammered out. I smile.

“Could you touch my soul?” He did a double take and looked at me again.

“Um... yeah... That’s not a problem... I can, sometimes it is a personal thing and can feel... intimate... like VERY intimate... I’ve heard that’s how some monsters who are not physically compatible... you know... do... IT...” a rainbow blush spreads. I giggle. I couldn’t help it. He definitely was not a virgin and yet he still blushed talking about ‘IT’.

“Then what’s the problem?”

“Um... well... we aren’t exactly...um... why?” I just give him that look that says do it now and he reaches out. The moment he touches it, both of us are enveloped in light. There was no way I was going to tell Ink what I was about to do. My ultimate act of selflessness. I was giving him my soul. I thought about what Nightmare had said. I didn’t know if there was ANY truth to it now, but there were still some things that stuck with me. Ink had no soul. Monsters could absorb the souls of Humans. I was more then willing to give him this, because I loved him. I didn’t know if this would kill me in return. I didn’t know anything except that something good would come from this. My soul told me. We both lifted up into the air. Our eyes were closed as a new sensation washed over me. I felt like I was on fire but in a good way; not the I’m going to die way. It felt like all my past sins were being washed away. I could feel Ink too, like he was right there beside me; I could feel his thoughts and I knew he was having emotions for the first time. His own emotions. I knew he was crying and he was worried about me. We were slowly lowered to the ground. We stood like before with my soul between the two of us. This time, my soul was rainbow and swirling. “Did you know what you were doing?” There was anger in that voice.

“You’re so angry at me!” I giggle and grab a hold of him. Ink was tense for a minute and then grabs me and twirls me around laughing.

“I was... on my gosh I was mad at you! I was mad!!! All by myself! No vials!” He breaks away from the hug and kisses me. This time I feel passion unlike before. His hands go up my shirt and instantly we are in his realm and on his bed. I don’t even get to breath before my clothes are off and I’m working on his. Everything is different. His fingers are rough and soft. His kiss is demanding and needy. That tongue... dammit... that tongue will be the death of me. I hear his giggles, his growls, his pleading, those words of encouragement, those dirty words I never thought would come from him. His possessiveness, his sensitivity. Ink took his time exploring each feeling, each emotion as they ran their course. I must have came at least ten times alone by those fingers and tongue. Then he discovered the splendor of what this new ‘soul’ could create without the use of a vial. When he was ready, a tendril of power came from the soul within me through his body and down to his loin. We both looked down and had to giggle at the rainbow appendage standing at attention. To my wonder, it was the perfect size. “Damn... Now Error is right when he teases me...” I giggle remembering how I chided Error for making fun of Ink.

“Poor Inky.” I pull him back into a kiss as he takes no hesitation entering me. My head goes backward in a gasp as I was already tight from the pleasures before. Ink too is making sounds and encouraging my movements while he takes the lead. One of these days I’m going to be the one in charge... then I’ll show him... but those thoughts don’t last long. It seems Ink has a perfect memory when it comes to me. No delay when it came to moving my body into the right position to hit those spots. It also seemed like there was a limit on what he could handle once he was inside me as well. Ink was actually grunting and panting... he was whispering things like how he didn’t know how long he was going to last. I don’t think he actually knew what it felt like to truly release. The last times he was mimicking me and feeling my finish... boy was he in for a surprise. “Just hold on baby... I love you...” I could feel that tale tell sign from within. Ink pushed in a few times more as he grew just a bit wider and then pushed in as hard as he could, his eye lights going wide and bright purple as he threw his head back and yelled out something in another language. I smiled as he came. As before, as soon as he was finished, the magic behind it made everything disappear and he collapsed on top of me, wrapping his arms tightly around me and panting against my ear. 

“You... didn’t... cum... lover...” he breathed out.

“You helped me out with that enough babe. I really don’t think I had another in me. Felt amazing though. Absolutely amazing. I’m zapped though. Can I pass out now?” Poor Ink was already asleep. I guess that was a yes. Now this was what it meant to have a great night’s rest. This was my dream. To lay in the arms of someone I knew who cared and fall asleep... knowing he would be here in the morning. At least somewhere in the vicinity that I would be able to yell for him when I awoke. I had no doubt Ink would be up before me bouncing around the realm or doing something hyper. That was Ink. I missed him. Tomorrow we’ll figure out this new soul thing... but for now... sleep. 


	19. Give and Take

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything comes with a price right?

The next morning I turned around in an empty bed. I laughed because I knew this was going to happen. Ink never really was one to rest too long. His batteries were those that needed little recharge and lasted for centuries. I sat up and stretched. The room was warm, as usual.

“Good morning beautiful.” Ink purred. I smiled and looked off to my left to see him sitting behind his easel. He was leaning to the right with a brush in his hand. “Sleep well?”

“Yep. Best night’s sleep since coming here.” I was curious what he was painting. “May I ask what you are painting?”

“Hmmmmm... I’m not sure. Don’t know if I want to tell you yet.” He bit the end of the brush as he studied the painting. “I’m a bit of a perfectionist. I would want to wait until I’m alright with it before showing you.”

“I doubt that you are a perfectionist babe. If that was the case I would have never seen you nude...”. I wink and Ink bursts into laughter.

“Oh the burn...”. He puts a hand over his soul. “I actually laughed for real... you know... I’ve been out and about exploring things. Figuring things out. Discovered a lot already. Ready to chat?”

“Sure. Gonna keep sitting behind the painting?”

“Yup.”

“Ok then. What did you discover?” I bring my knees up to my chest and hug them. Ink watches me for a moment then places his brush down and joins me on the bed, holding on to me from behind. “I thought...” he squeezes me, moves my hair to the other side of my neck and lays his chin on my shoulder, placing light kisses along my neck.

“I couldn’t just sit there when my muse was waiting for me. You know... if I truly had things my way, you would never leave my side. I would take care of you forever. It would just be us. But... I know you far better then that. I know you are done living a life where you are isolated from others. You want to explore and be a part of life... not watch it from a stage. You are so much like me. I love that about you. I think that’s why we can be the way we are. Why this will work between us. Because you and I... we have eternity now. We are bound to each other for life. However long that may be. Does that scare you? I am an immortal being... and what you did... you bound your soul to my life essence... to me... so you are now immortal as well.” He was squeezing me tightly. I knew he was afraid how I was going to take this. He was scared. I couldn’t help but smile.

“I can feel your fear. Kinda nice actually. I wanna celebrate every feeling, you know!” He won’t let me turn to face him. He sounds out a uh huh but he wants an answer. “I’m not going to run away. I’m not scared. I’ve thought about all this. Do you know what I was really scared of Ink? Death. I thought I was going to die at the end of all this. I feared not being able to see you go through these changes and see you experience emotions for the first time. That’s... I... I just wanted to be with you. But I wanted you to feel more then anything. I would have given you my life. Been happy to. So, knowing I’m still alive and alive for a really long time is alright.”

“You can never go home. Ever.”

“Fine by me. I truly never wanted to. Let me be dead there. My life is here now. Started when I met you.”

“Immortal doesn’t mean nothing can kill you. Things can kill you. You have a high HP and a high DF but no magic of your own. Someone will need to protect you because when my enemies find out about you... like Nightmare... you will need to be protected. I would love nothing more then to keep you here. But I’m no fool. Error can’t keep you safe either. Yes we made up. No we didn’t kiss and stop giggling. But we came up with a plan. You... might not like it.” Ink is still holding on tight. He is whispering all this into my ear. When I talk he continues to lay kisses along my neck, making it hard to think. 

“Ink... I get it. But can we go over what you discovered while you were out and about?”

“You are my soul. You. If you look at me now... bare... there is a faint outline of a soul and a tendril that leads to your soul. You can’t see it, but I do. While you slept, I brought Error here and he could see it. Yes he knows. So, any monster who sees us together will be able to see it. They may not understand what it means... but they will know that there is a tie between us. When I am around you I can feel... I have emotions... all the things as if I had a real soul. But when I leave you... I am back to the way I was before. Normal Ink. I take my vials. No emotions, no feelings. Error says it’s strange for him because it was easier for him to get a long with me here, near you then when we had to leave. He found the old me arrogant.” Ink chuckles.

“So... there’s a catch to all this.” I was sad. I felt like all this sacrifice and it didn’t work.

“You can’t give something to nothing. So it worked the best it could... otherwise my soul would have killed you or ripped our souls in two. Long story. This is perfect for me. This means I can truly be with you. I can feel all this love from you and know that this is real. I know that this is ME. You are so perfect... I... I can’t lose you... so... I have to lose you.”

“Wow... that makes perfect sense.” I try to turn around again and he still won’t let me. “Why are you being so stubborn!”

“Because I can now.”

“Ink! Bastard! Let me look at you!” He actually giggles and moves in front of me, sitting in my lap with his legs wrapped around behind me. He presses his forehead against mine and smiles mischievously. Damn him. “I hate you.”

“Lies. I can tell now.” He winks. “Just because I have feelings doesn’t mean my personality has changed babe. I’m still annoying.” He kisses me on the nose.

“Yup. You are that.” 

“Error says the safest place is close the the Core Universe or, as we call it, the Core. The Core is the main story line, UnderTale. The original story that all other AU’s are based off of. The Core has never been changed and is the strongest when it comes to resisting outside AU’s. The only AU characters that have a chance of coming into the Core are those who are on the outside, like Error and myself... oh and you, or the AU’s who are closest to it. The AU’s who were created shortly after the Core was released. These AU’s were either created by fans or by other authors who helped create the Core story line. All codes stem from the Core. So you will be the safest there. Problem is... the Core just went through their major reset.”

“What is that?”

“A major reset is when an AU has spent too much time going through game scenarios. The AU characters get tired or listless or sometimes suicidal. They need a break; a vacation. So, Error lets the game go. He allows the game to continue after a final ending. The amount of time it continues varies but it is usually a good thirty or so years after. This gives the characters time to live their life. Then the major reset occurs. When they restart for the next player, they are refreshed, like their first time going through the game. Any memories of the previous game plays are gone. Some might remember their thirty years of vacation but never the game play from before that. That’s why so much time is given for vacations. So the Core just got their first kid to run through the game. No one can interfere right now. Nothing can happen until this first game’s end. The first run must always be left alone completely. Even Error has no clue what happens; if it’s a pacifist or genocide run. No outside interference. So... no go for you.” Ink looks into my eyes. They look sad.

“You don’t like me having to leave.”

“Of course not. I want you here to myself. But that would be selfish. I know you want to explore. Besides, I can pop in and out of your life whenever I want. I can also bring you here... remember I can stop time. So... I won’t miss you. I’ll have you whenever.” He kisses me and plays with my hair. Behind him I hear a loud cough. I look behind and see Error.

“Hi Error!” I smile as he crosses his arms. I look back at Ink who winks at me and looks down. Shit, I’m still naked. I give Ink a glare.

“You are interrupting me, Error... I was just going to lay her down...” Ink purred as I roll my eyes. 

“Yeah... no. Not by the look on her face.” Error teases. 

“Off Ink... don’t use me in these power games...”. I push him off my lap and on to the floor. He lands with a thump and crossed arms, pouting. I look down and giggle as I slyly pull up the blanket. “Pride came after the fall huh?” Error laughs as Ink joins in.

“You’re so mean Jade.” Ink pouts again but just ends up laughing. He gets up and sits at the end of the bed, along with Error. “Error... how much did you see of my muse? I know you knew she was naked...”. Well, way to go Ink. Blurt it out. I blush and so does Error.

“Ink!” Error and I both yell out.

“What?!” Ink looks between the two of us. “Is that a problem? You kissed him right? You were about to sleep with him too right? Error... I know you love her right?” Error and I stare at each other for a second and blush harder. I look away as Error gives Ink an evil look.

“Ink, that’s not something you talk about in front of... us. Not... so... oblivious like that.” Error growls.

“I don’t get it. I really don’t.” I look at Ink and he really is confused. I glance over to Error and he tilts his head. He take a deep breath and turns to stare at Ink alone.

“Ink...” starts Error, “you DO love Jade right?”

“Of course!”

“Ok. You two are sharing a soul, right?”

“Yup.”

“Ok. You want to be with her all the time, right?”

“Uh huh.”

“Ok. Then you are, in essence, saying that you want her to be yours and yours alone.”

“Nope.”

“What?” Error hits his head with the palm of his head. “Fine...” I could tell Error was at his wits end. “You are saying that you are perfectly fine if I decide to take Jade to my realm right now and fuck her.” Error glared at Ink. Ink glared back.

“Yes. Why wouldn’t I be? I know you. You are my friend. She cares about you and I know you care about her. I would never want her to go off and do... IT... with a total stranger... but if she cares for him and he cares for her... why not? As long as he’s a Sans... and I’m okay with it...”.

“What the actual fuck?!” Error yells out with a lot of glitching. “Who actually thinks this way? She is supposed to be your girlfriend now. Hell I would say she is closer to being your fucking wife! But you are still willing for her to fuck other guys??? What are you thinking? ARE YOU THINKING???” Error was yelling now. Ink sat there on the edge of the bed thinking about what he said and shrugged his shoulders. Error bolts up from the bed and is pacing around the room. “Damn it Jade! I... I can’t understand this... You try...”

“Jade, do you see a problem? Am I wrong? Do you feel that I love you any less now? I mean... I don’t know now... I want you to be out there and live. I want you to enjoy everything there is out there. We know you have a connection to all Sans’. We know that is going to show up one way or another...”

“Wait... so do I have a connection to ALL Sans’?”

“Yeah... I suspect you connected to one close to the Core and that’s why someone as far removed as the AU Nightmare comes from would still be affected... even if it is in a more perverted way.” Ink sighs. “This is why I’m not afraid of losing you. I know there will be something... attraction... who knows. Error explained to me what he felt when he first saw and then touched you. Error doesn’t love anything but he fell in love with you. I know this will happen again with another Sans. So... why be jealous. It was this connection that brought us together. I don’t think I would have allowed a human girl to get as close as you did that first day. And yet you did and now... So I can’t blame what caused us to happen.”

“Damn you and your reasonableness.” Error grumbled out. “That actually makes perfect fucking sense. He’s right. The two of us have been alive for a long fucking time babe. We don’t ‘fall in love’. We’re a bit removed from that. And then... one fucking day... one day... everything changes... I would have killed you if you told me this was going to happen.”

“Error...” I whisper, “Why do I suddenly feel guilty for my entry into your life?” I give him a half smile. Error chuckles and comes over to my side of the bed and sits down.

“Don’t feel that way babe. I am honestly happy knowing you. The only one who has understood, listened, made me laugh... shit, don’t make me say things like this. Just accept I’m ok with you.” He places his hand on mine and gives me a sly smile.

“So... I’m not so bad of a thing?”

“Maybe... jury’s still out on that.” He looks away for a second then slowly brings his eye lights up to meet my gaze. “I thought I lost you. I thought it was my fault. I couldn’t... find him. I hate that I couldn’t. He’s going to get my wrath next time I see him... He’ll learn not to touch something of mine.” Error looks like tears were going to come soon. I lean forward and kiss him on the lips.

“It wasn’t your fault. Nightmare had this planned. He wanted me to himself. Not your fault.” Error nodded his head then stood up.

“See? Not jealous...” Ink purred out from the end of the bed. “Totally understand...” Error leans across the bed to grab a pillow and throw it at Ink with enough force to knock him off the bed again. He smiles and I giggle. Ink yells from the floor again how things aren’t turning out fair for him.

“Stop being an ass Ink.” Error grumbles. He still has his smile though. I like this interaction between them better.

“Well, I think Error and I finally understand what you are saying Ink. I tend to just react to Sans’. I don’t really think about my actions. That makes me feel guilty as shit though. I shouldn’t right? I mean I...” Ink pops his head back up at the end of the bed.

“Good grief Jade. Stop it! This isn’t a traditional relationship! If you seriously look at it... it’s all messed up. I mean, think of it. We are all versions of Sans here. So truthfully you are not cheating...” Both Error and I give Ink a dirty look. He laughs and shakes his head. Nice to know this was always his base personality.

“You are hurting my head. I’ve always been fast and loose with relationships... but... I was willing to take the jump with you Ink... and now you’re saying that it’s not necessary?” 

“Nope. No worries. I see it as you loving Sans that much that you are willing to love all personalities; all versions of him. Including me and Error. How did you leave Nightmare by the way? You hate him? You want him dead?” Ink tilts his head with a smile. 

“Not really... I mean I was full on prepared to kill the bastard, but...” I look down suddenly.

“But... you couldn’t huh? You found that in that moment when you could have done something horrible, you didn’t have it in you? That maybe your whole personality towards him changed? Maybe?” Ink’s smile grew.

“You are being a bastard yourself right now. What the fuck do you know?” I grumble out.

“Well, maybe I know that this may be a part of that bond. So, answer please.” I look at Error to see him just as interested in my answer.

“I had him pinned against the wall... and then... the thought of killing him was just out of my head. I looked at him... not in the black, slimy form, and saw a guy who liked my fear so I told him I would totally flirt and be cutesy if he tried anything with me again. That scared the shit out of him. So I grabbed the key and walked away. Damn... I actually did that.” I look back up at Error and see my disbelief echoed in his eyes.

“Yup. Thought so. You might not be able to really hurt a Sans because you really do understand ‘us’. Which is bad because I don’t think any Sans can truly hurt you. I mean not bad for you but bad for Sans like Nightmare who really did want to hurt you. I think he found out the hard way that when he was in that moment before truly hurting you, just like your moment, he couldn’t. Part of the bond. So you are safe. But that means your relationships with any Sans is going to be strange and different. I would have never thought that Error would have fallen in love with you, so I can’t begin to predict other Sans. Since you are my Soul, and I really am possessive over you, I am going to limit your interaction with Sans’.” Ink moved to sitting on the bed and his tone of voice had changed. Now was the voice of a man who was laying down the law. This was my lover who was showing me that there were indeed rules. This was a bit of a turn on for sure. I glanced at Error who gave a sly smile. I think he was happy to see that there was a side of Ink that was serious about our relationship. Ink leans forward closer to me. “I agreed with Error on allowing you to stay in this first AU. We call it the Swap AU because personalities and sometimes positions are swapped. I know the Sans here... his nickname is Blue and he is a personal friend of mine. His personality is swapped with his brother, Papyrus. So Blue is very optimistic, hyper, and... as you would put it... super cute. Papyrus would act more like a typical Sans, which you have not yet met.” Error sits close to me on the bed and chuckles.

“Damn I wish I could be there when you first meet Blue! I so wanna see your face. He is not the type of guy I see you falling in love with!” Error actually belly laughs as I glare at him. 

“Dude... Is this why YOU suggested this AU? Hmmm?” I elbow Error.

“Yup. Think of this as an experiment on my end babe. I wanna see what happens. I think you’ll fall for Papyrus regardless.” Error chuckles some more.

“He’s ok... A good guy. Too smart for his own good. Like the original Sans. Hmmm... Error, you raise an interesting question here... we should keep an eye on things...” Ink winks at Error and the two look at me.

“I hate you both.” I sigh and lay back, throwing the blankets over my head. “Get the fuck out of the room so I can at least get clothes on!” I yell out from underneath.

“Common Error... now’s your chance! You can see the whole package before she lets me draw on her...” I hear Ink teasing.

“Fuck you won’t!” It sounds like Error is pulling Ink out of the room. “She asked for privacy and you’re trying to keep me here. Sicko. There is something seriously wrong with you!” 

“She said I could tat her up!” Ink wines.

“Ok! That’s it! Outside now so I can kick your ass! You are not fucking up that perfect skin you Rainbow Bastard!!!” I hear a window crash. Well, at least I know they are out of the room and I can get changed.


	20. Bad Error

Since I could still hear the boys fighting outside, I decided to take a nice long bath before getting fully dressed. As I laid down, bubbles to the rim, I closed my eyes and leaned my head back. I was thinking about that skeleton boy... I guess that was Sans then. I wonder why he was in that green hospital gown? And what was up with that language he was speaking? I tried to mimic what I remembered from the dream, but I couldn’t even get the proper sounds out. One thing was for sure, it wasn’t meant for humans. The ruckus outside dies down and someone knocks on the door. I know it’s Error. Ink never knocks; he barrels his way through anyone’s door.

“Come on in Error.” He opens the door slowly and looks around the door slowly. “Bubbles cover me. You’re such a gentleman.”

“Well, for now.” He grumbles. “Give me time.” I chuckle and he walks in, sitting on the floor next to the tub.

“Do I want to know what you did to Ink?” I roll my head over to the side of the tub and see him smiling.

“Sorry, he’s a bit tied up at the moment...”. We both laugh.

“Bad Error...”

“You like bad Error.”

“I never said that.”

“You will... give me time...”. Error gives me a sly look and winks. Something in me tightens. Asshole. He’s getting comfortable now. “I heard you trying to make sounds in here... they reminded me of something.”

“Really? I was remembering the language I heard young Sans speak. I had a memory slash dream back at Nightmare’s place. I know that kid was Sans now. He was in a green hospital gown. He couldn’t understand me, but he was a fast learner. I remember he didn’t like simple things... like when I played on my guitar for him. He liked the complex songs and hated the simple ones. He was sad like me. Alone like me. I thought the mirror was a secrete glass that hid a room during the day and only showed at night for me. Silly kid mind... I remember him looking like he was beaten... he called himself Brother. So when I asked my dad, he thought I was talking about MY brother. Strange huh. Never thought about it... or I forgot... or thought it was a dream... I was like five or younger...”. Error’s eyes watched me the whole time.

“You played guitar that young?”

“Yeah... that’s when my dad grabbed me and took me away. It was that night. He took me because he heard me play guitar and sing to my baby brother. Then I was taken away and thrown in that room where I saw Sans for the first time. So I had my guitar on me. I had forgotten about that. It was an old one... I think someone gave it to me... not mom or dad... I can’t remember...”

“Did anyone teach you?”

“If they did, I don’t remember. I just remember always playing.”

“You said you played a complex song... what song?”

“One I made up. For him. I felt sad for him. He was all alone. The room was grey all around him. It looked cold. The bed looked cold.” I sink down into the warm water.

“In many timelines, the skeleton brothers were created from a scientist named Gaster. He was a skeleton too. Something happened and there weren’t any other skeletons around... he was the last. He cut circles out of both hands and used that bone to create Sans and Papyrus. AU’s differ on how the story progresses from there. All start out as Gaster needing subjects to test on and never expecting to get ‘children’.* So, as you can guess... some decided to become their father, some became their brother, some kept testing on them, some grew to hate them... it goes on and on. It’s rather interesting to see the changes in the AU’s based only on how Gaster treats the two brothers. It sounds like your Sans was one of those that was a test subject for a while; thus the gown and the injuries. You both were in a bad place. But you decided to give... like always.” His voice went quiet.

“Error?” I sit up a bit in the tub.

“You know you came here with an empty soul.” Another long pause. He was working on keeping his breathing steady but failing. “You gave... and gave... and gave... until there was nothing left in you. You were bare Jade. Essentially your soul... was dead. I’m not sure why you ended up in Ink’s Greyscape. But know... your soul was DEAD...” his voice was deadly silent. I knew this was coming. The anger he was keeping inside. “Even when you were a kid... fuck... you still ignored your own feelings and helped someone else.” His voice raised in volume. “A fucking stranger! You ignored yourself and gave comfort to another... why? And you kept doing that!!! Again and again... and no one... NO ONE... EVER FUCKING GAVE BACK!!!” Error was yelling at the ground, his fists in balls; the glitch back in full force. We both stayed quiet for a while. In a soft whisper he said... “You knew too... didn’t you? That no one ever gave anything back. That none of your... _family_ ” he spat that word out like a curse, “ever cared at all.”

“Yeah... I knew. My mom cared at one point... but she died... and I was alone with him. Wasn’t long before I felt myself draining away. But there was nothing to do. Dad had me under lock and key. When I was able to be free of him, I discovered I never really was free of him. He still held the keys to my freedom. It was all about guilt. I cared too much for people who didn’t care back and he knew it.” My words fell as whispers and emotionless. “Why...? I don’t know, Error... I guess that’s just me. I’m not sure how I turned out that way among all those assholes, but I did. Maybe it was my soul?” I raise my legs to my chest and hold them. Error notices and raises to get a robe. He opens it up for me and turns his head to the side and closes his eyes. I smile as I step out and put on the robe. As I tie it, Error lets out the bath water and picks me up to carry me back to the bed. He sits on the end and rests his head on mine.

“I don’t ever want that to happen again. I’ll make sure of it. I’ll keep tabs on you. Make sure you’re not giving too much to handle at once. Here...” Error pulls out a long, blue thread and wraps it three times around my right wrist loosely. “Tug on this three times if you are ever in danger and I will drop everything I am doing and instantly be by your side. Tug on two strings two times if you get lonely. I’ll come by when I can to check up on you. Ink and I won’t leave you alone for too long, trust me. Blue and Paps hate me, but Blue is ‘Besties’ with Ink. He will welcome Ink coming by whenever. I will have to be a bit more discrete.” I look at Error with lowered eyes.

“Should I ask what you did to them?”

“No.” Error winks.

“Did you tie them up?”

“There are far worse things I do when I’m pissed... or I feel there is a need.” His eyes turn a darker shade. “Things I’m not sure even you will forgive me for.” 

“Of course she will Error!” We both look to Ink who is hopping through the entryway, blue strings still wrapped around his arms and torso with a few still tightly bound around his knees. I giggle and Error sighs. “If she knew the circumstance she would totally understand why you had to use such force. There are always reasons why you have to go to those lengths. Everyone knows you can be dangerous.”

“How did you get out of that?” Error grumbles, forgetting the previous conversation or what Ink was talking about it.

“Oh these? First, I wiggled the ones from my legs upwards. Second I lifted my feet up and bit through those. Third I...”

“STOP! Fucking hell it was rhetorical!” Error buries his head against my chest as my hair falls around his skull. I hear an almost purr sound coming from him after that. If Ink heard it he didn’t say a word. I smile and shake my head.

“Fine! I’m going into my art room to get the rest of these things off me!” He takes little jumps and a few steps out of the room as I burst into laughter. I look down at Error to see a large blush come across his cheeks.

“You missed it. Him leaving was too funny. And he is right... if the circumstances call for extremes... I would...” Error grabs my hair and pulls me tightly into a kiss, shoving his tongue into my mouth to explore along my cheeks and the tops of my teeth. His hands go directly into my robe and up my back, those fingers digging in and raking downward as I gasp into that kiss. A growl from Error and I can’t think. Then he’s standing and setting his clothing straight again. My head is spinning and I close my robe up and look up at him. “Wha...?”

“Not here. Never here. I’m patient. But know you try me. Not on purpose, I understand.” He offers me a hand to stand up. I take it and he pulls me up against his body. “I am not one to rush into personal issues fast. With you I want to go against that... heh... but at the same time... our games build up so much tension.” He kisses along my jaw and playfully bites my neck. “I love you. You know that. But now is not the time. We need to get you ready to go.” He backs away a step and my body sways forward. Error smiles playfully and I hate myself for allowing him to see how much I actually desire him. He gives me that knowing smile and I smack him on the chest. “No need to remind me how you like it rough babe...”. I blush and he chuckles. He takes a step close really quick and whispers into my ear, “my soul belongs to you and you alone. I have never felt love before and now I have. I will die for you... and kill...” He slowly backs away right as Ink enters the room. No more strings on him this time. Again, my head is spinning. I’m not sure I can handle anymore Sans’.

“Ok...” Ink starts... “Jade, in order to make this as safe for you as possible, we are going to drop you through five or six different AU’s before landing you in the Swap AU. Easy peasy.” 

“Whoa... wait... what?” I sway a bit and Error pulls me into a hug chuckling. He leans down and softly whispers.

“He really does have horrible timing huh?” I nod my head against his chest as Error laughs. I close my eyes to the sound of it echoing in his rib cage as it moves up and down. It’s these tiny moments I truly want to hold on to forever. I feel tears well up and hold them back. Those old thoughts resurface, that this is going to all be taken away. So many years of living through that... I guess it’s hard to move past that. I grab a hold of Error’s robes and cling on to him. “Um, Ink? Can you give us some time? Or, give her some time before we discuss the plan?”

“Jade?” I hear Ink’s concerned voice... it changed so quickly from that playful one. I know he’s at my back now... he’s pressed in behind me and laying his head on my left side with Error laying his head on my right. My own head is still buried in Error’s chest. I don’t want them to see me like this. Not like this. Stupid emotions. Stupid tears. “Tell us what’s going on right now, love. Talk to us.”

“Just old thoughts... nonsense really.” I breathe deeply and slowly, focusing on Error and Ink. So much love and support from these two...

“Nothing is nonsense babe...” From Error... “You know there’s a reason you go through emotions... is there a reason you’re feeling this now?” I pause and think about this.

“I was just thinking about how all this would have been taken away from me before. That in the past I would cherish the smallest of things because I knew the big moments wouldn’t last forever. Now... I... I don’t know... I just got this... but...”. Error lifts my head up to look at him. Ink rests his chin on my shoulder and sighs.

“We’re moving too fast, aren’t we Error? I had this feeling we might be...”. Ink sounded regretful. “I... I just got so worried and scared and all this is so new and I don’t like those emotions. I want those ones gone. I want you safe. Protected. Happy. And I thought... I thought if we... if we played like before... and... and had fun... like everything was okay... that this would all be okay... and you would be okay... and it would be... would be...” Ink grew silent. I looked at Error as he rolled his eyes. He turned me around to face Ink, who wrapped his arms around me. Error backed away and want to sit back down on the bed behind Ink. I glanced at Error as he fell backward against the bed in an exasperated sigh. I guess I was on my own with the now over emotional Ink. I had to smile. This actually got me out of my mood. 

“Ink... lover... look at me.” He looks up and I see those rainbow trails where his tears had fallen. Poor guy was going through all the emotions. His eyes were deep blue, almost the shape of raindrops. I give him a smile and he lightly touches my face. “It’s not that. I totally appreciate the return to normal with the teasing and playfulness. I loved that. Good choice.” Ink smiles and one eye light changes to a dim sun. “I’m not focusing on having to leave... I’m being reminded of the past. I have lived that my whole life so far... it’s all I have known. It will take some time for me to get over the bumps. This is one of those bumps. Just hug me like you guys did. Tell me you love me, that you won’t abandon me... give me cuddles... I’ll be fine.” Ink nods his head.

“I don’t like these emotions...” he whines out. I laugh as he pouts. “I like the other ones better.”

“Poor Inky... You have to take the good with the bad. You’ll get used to them. I promise.” I give him a quick kiss on the cheek and wipe the tears. 

“I know. I will. Just, let me get you somewhere safe first, my soul. Then... I’ll sleep better.” He runs his fingers through my hair as Error grumbles from the bed.

“Of course you’ll sleep fine, idiot... she’ll be gone and you’ll be soulless again. Duh...”. I try to hold back a grin as Ink turns around with his hands on his hips.

“I’ll have you know... there is such a thing as a figure of speech.” Ink chides.

“Uh huh...”. Error sits up. “All I hear is blah blah blah... love you baby... blah blah blah... I hate these emotions... blah blah blah... I need you safe... blah blah blah... Error rocks... blah blah blah...” Error winks as I burst into laughter. Ink dives for Error on the bed and knocks him off the other side of the bed. The two are at it again, wrestling, yelling, cursing and arguing. Basically... normal behavior. I’m getting the feeling that they do this more to cheer me up. It works... I’ll give them that. I smile and walk into the bathroom again to change my clothes. I know I’m going to end up in a snowy place again, so I dress a bit warmer... two layers of a cotton shirt and a flannel type material; button down. Jeans... because jeans. I decide on a nice boot with a rubber bottom that I had found at the festival that I fell in love with. Reminded me of a Doc Martin from back home. The shirt was in blues and greens and I put my hair up in a pony tail to get it out of the way. I came out to the boys sitting on the bed talking calmly, like nothing happened. Yup, all for my benefit. I smile at them and plop myself down between them on the bed. Both chuckle and make room.

“Hey babe... you could have picked a side...”. Error commented. 

“Nope... someone would have griped and someone would have poured salt in the wound. I know you two.”

“Damn, she does know us...”. Ink giggles. Both Error and I start at him. “What?”

“You said damn... do you realize that?” Error stared at him with wide eye lights.

“So?”

“So? So? You never say things like that...”. Error shakes his head. “That’s it Jade... you’re a bad influence. No more time with Ink. I can’t allow you to tarnish my precious little Inky any more...”. I crack up laughing as Error pulls me across his lap and sets me down on the other side of him on the bed. Ink pouts.

“But... but... but... I swear she’s not a bad influence... please?” Ink pretends to give those puppy dog eyes as Error turns his head as if to ignore him. I can’t handle these two sometimes. I’m going to die of laughter.

“Oh... alright. You know I can’t handle that look... I guess you can have her back and we will see how things go... but let this be a warning young skeleton.” Error grabs me again and yanks me back across his lap and sits me again, between him and Ink. I’m laughing so hard I’m afraid I’m going to pee my pants. Error has a hand around my waist and is laughing too. Ink rests his head on my shoulder and is giggling.

“You two...”. I take some deep breaths and calm the laughter. “I know you two are not like this all the time.”

“Nope...”. Error answers quietly. “I think we get along a hell of a lot better when he’s with you. He get’s jokes and plays along a lot more. Without those emotions, he just doesn’t fully get when things are a joke and when to end the joke. So... I like him a lot more with you.”

“Awe Error... that’s so sweet...” Ink purrs as Error grumbles out a profanity. “Seriously though... I feel the same way. I never understood you before and now... I understand you so much more. I miss this when Jade’s not around. I know there’s something missing... I can feel the awkwardness... the reluctance... just know that I notice it too Error. I like our friendship now...”. Ink is hiding his face and I hug him. Error looks away too but joins in on the hug around Ink. This is the best these two will ever get to saying they are officially best friends. 

“My boys...”. I lay a kiss on each head.

“Remember we are far older then you babe.” Error whispers in my ear. 

“As I said... my boys.” They both chuckle. “Ok... enough wishy washy. Let’s get this plan going. I know both of you will feel a whole lot better when I am all tucked away in my new AU with my new skeleton family.”

“Yeah...” Ink looks up at me and both guys sit back a little... business now. “The reason we have to let you fall through some different AU’s is to make sure no one can trace or follow you when you leave my realm. No one will be able to track you to the Swap AU and we won’t be putting them at risk either. Good for all around.”

“Now Jade...” Error turns me around to face him. “There is a kid running through the game at this time. Since this isn’t the Core AU, you don’t have to worry about anything. This kid has been playing for a while. They have already passed the skeleton brother’s house and they are moving through. You will be living through resets now. Resets are when the kid playing either dies or doesn’t like what happens and chooses to reset the game. Things get reset and most of the time in game characters don’t remember what happened after the reset. Sometimes Sans will remember. Not sure who will remember on Swap... Do you understand? You will remember everything.”

“I get the idea. I’ve played video games before. I remember you talking about pacifist and genocide runs?”

“Yeah... I really hope this is a pacifist run... that’s when the kid tries not to kill anything. It should be, because last time I looked, Sans was still alive. If it’s a genocide run, in the Swap AU, Sans gets killed pretty early.” My hand goes up to my mouth. “Yeah... Papyrus takes it bad. He made a promise to watch the kid and not to interfere. So he takes things personally by the end on a genocide run. In the Core AU... swap the roles.” Damn... “But like I said... things are good so far. Remember, the bond between the brothers is unbreakable. They would die for each other. Sans, aka Blue, loves Ink... so he’s a bad judge of character...” to which Ink yells at Error and Error nods his head. “Papyrus... he doesn’t trust Ink... so a great judge of character. He will be harder to convince that you are not a threat. You can do this... I have no doubt. You won me over too quickly for my taste.”

“Yeah, but Error...” Ink interjects, “you are a Sans... This is a Papyrus we’re talking about now.”

“I know... like we talked about... this is going to be interesting.” Error stares at Ink. I look between the two of them a couple of times.

“Uh uh. No way. You two are NOT taking bets are you?” They both look at me innocently. “Cut the innocent bullshit you two! I can’t believe you!” I stand up and cross my arms. “Unbelievable.”

“Babe... we need something to keep us busy AND give us a reason to drop by whenever we want...”. Error starts out.

“Yup. What he said.” Ink adds. I rub the bridge of my nose. 

“Is it too late to get my soul back Ink?” Error bursts into laughter as Ink beams a bright smile.

“No returns. All sales final. I’m yours forever.”

“Damn it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * HandPlates is an amazing comic... go look it up on Deviantart.com  
> By Zarla Sheenaza


	21. Falling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot has been going on... sorry for the late chapters. Thanks for hanging on with me. Swap time! I wanted to let you know that my versions of the swap boys are going to be a bit different... just like my other boys. Blue will be more mature; not such a cutie boy as people like to portray. He is a cutie, don’t get me wrong, but not a baby like boy...

So when they told me I would be going through about five or six AU’s before landing in this Swap one... what they meant was I would be free falling through five to six open spaces until I landed into a nice snow pouf. I grumble and shake the snow off the top of my head, dust it from my shoulders and take a few minutes to just sit there and catch my breath. I hate the sensation of falling. I really hate it. I hear snow crunching and open my eyes. Two orange house slippers are in front of the pouf. I’m looking down and tilting my head. I know they’re attached to skeleton legs, but... why house slippers?

“You alright there? Saw the fall... kinda funny since I thought it was winter.” I look up to a tall skeleton. This must be Papyrus. He had on an orange hoodie and long, black shorts. 

“If it’s winter, why you wearing house slippers?”

“I ran from the house?” He’s bent over, staring at me. His tone is playful and light but those eye lights... orange tint and serious. Error was right, he studies everything.

“I fell from that far up?” I looked up and let my body fall back against the snow still piled behind me. I hear a deep chuckle and smile.

“Yup. Didn’t know there was a hole waaaaay up there. Gotta get the construction crew up there to close that one up... one hole is enough. Don’t need more humans falling down here.” I look at him as he holds out a hand. I take it and he helps me get on my feet. Now standing, I notice he’s close to six foot something. I look up as he winks. His facial structure is longer, thinner than Sans. His whole frame is longer... I see why Error had joked around and called him Stretch sometimes. “So... back to the subject of how you fell down here...”

“Can we talk about this somewhere warmer please? Promise I’ll answer all your questions.” He chuckles, looks me up and down then nods his head.

“There’s a cafe up ahead in Snowden called Muffet’s. Not too far of a walk. We could take a shortcut if you’re extra cold.” Well, that tells me he has the ability to teleport... Error has that ability when he needs to get around inside an AU and Ink does not. 

“Walking gives us time to talk. I’m still trying to shake off the fall. I don’t really like heights.”

“Then why did you fall?” Again with the look.

“I had no choice. I need to be safe. Have you met a Sans named Nightmare?” Papyrus grunts. 

“Yeah... guy gives me the creeps. Is he after you?” He takes out a cigarette and lights it. I watch as the smoke comes out under the jaw line because... yeah... skeleton. I smile and shake my head. 

“He caught me and I got away from him. But... I know he’ll come again if given the chance... others like him too. I have... friends that others don’t get along with.” Papyrus stops and puts his hand on my shoulder.

“Whoa there. What friends?” I reach up and lightly take the cigarette from his mouth. He lets me easily while watching me. I take a long drag and let it out. I haven’t smoked in a long time, it’s really bad for you and fucks up your singing voice, but I needed this. I place it back in his mouth when he opens up for it. Those eye lights watch every little moment. It’s way too hard to read this guy.

“Two Sans’ you don’t like. Your brother likes one of them. Ink.”

“Fuck...” Papyrus covers his eyes with his hand.

“And Error...?” I say it quietly.

“Nope...” He looks at me and throws his arms up in the air. “Nope, nope, nope. Not a chance babe. Doesn’t matter how damn sexy you are, I’m not going to do this...” He’s walking away with his arms up. Wait a second... did he call me sexy?

“Hey! You can’t leave me here in the snow?” I yell out while running to catch up... damn long legs.

“Oh yes I can. I am NOT my bro. I can leave you here. He won’t even know.” He walks faster.

“If you meant that, you would have taken a shortcut.” I stop moving. Papyrus takes four more steps then stops. He shouts ‘fuck’ then turns around and marches straight back to me. His finger is pointed at me as he gets right up to my face. 

“Look here sweetie... listen good... if... IF you EVER put my bro in ANY danger I will end you myself. Do you get me?” His eyes take a fire orange glow as my heart quickens. So this is what it feels like to be prey?

“I’m connected to all Sans’. All. I don’t know how this connection will manifest. Sometimes its good, sometimes possessive bad. But, I can’t ever hurt a Sans and he can’t ever hurt me. I would also NEVER allow any harm to come to a Sans. Trust me. That’s why I’m here. Ink trusts that Blue will keep me safe. He trusts you too.”

“Fuck he does. That Rainbow Bastard... doesn’t give a shit about anyone but himself...”. He stares into my eyes as I hold the gaze.

“Things have changed. He made sure I fell through six AU’s to make sure no one could track me to this one. To keep me safe and this AU safe.” He holds the stare longer until I blink and then he stands. He stretches up and backwards, sticking his hands into his front pocket. One long draw on the cigarette and his eyes are back on me. 

“Well, let’s head to Muffet’s and get something to eat. You’re starting to look cold.” He offers me another drag on the cig, which I take and then puts it out. One hand around my waist and he uses a shortcut. We enter Muffet’s and grab a booth. Food and a hot tea is placed in front of me as I relax in the warmth of the place. I eat the bagel and drink the tea as Papyrus sucks on a lollipop. I chuckle when he first takes it out but I totally understand.

“I remember those days, Papyrus... quitting was hard for me. I went through a lot of hard candy too.” He smiles at me.

“Call me Pap. I do this for my bro... he hates it when I smoke in the house. I try to remind myself when I start my way home. I’ll text him now to get him ready for another human heading home. The kid is already on their way so you won’t have to worry.”

“You don’t want him here to talk?”

“Nope. This is my business now. I don’t trust his judgement when it comes to Ink. He trusts him too much. So spill. Why should I trust you. Ink is bad enough... but Error? You have no idea what that fucker did to us. He’s dangerous and if I had my way, I’d kill him where he stood. Now you’re here telling me Error and Ink are working together to keep you safe? Don’t buy it sweetie. So... spill.” He leans back, resting both of his long arms along the back of the booth. I lean back into the corner of mine and think of where to start and what I should leave out. Then I decide not to leave out much. I tell him about where I came from and how I ended up in the Greyscape. I let him know about how I met Ink and Error and Nightmare. How I decided to give Ink my soul because of what they gave to me and what ended up happening. I told him of our decision that brought me here. Hell, I even told him of my dream I had of little Sans. He tells me that he doesn’t have any memory of them ever being in a room like that or wearing green medical robes... so not this Sans. Pap sits there and listens to the whole story. He asks questions about the two guys and their reactions. All questions are judges on character... making sure what I report meshes with what he knows of them. Which they do at first but they each changed after meeting me. Not sure if it’s for the best... Error thinks otherwise. After the whole tale, Pap leans back and remains silent for a long time. I take this opportunity to look around the place. I notice an old guitar along the wall and stand up to walk over to it. Muffet comes up to me and blocks me.

“No offense deary, but no one is allowed to touch.” She stands about the same height as me, with six arms, purple skin, black hair and six eyes. I give her my best smile. 

“Even if I know how to play it?” All eyes open wide and she smiles.

“Well, that changes everything...” she allows me to take it off the wall. Thank goodness the strings are all still good and I can tune it. I jump up on the counter and start tuning it as I sing each string. Pap’s head slowly turns to me along with all other patrons. I’m used to this. My small stage... my music... MY MUSIC. I play a couple of chords and then allow my fingers to play along the strings; I’m finger picking out a song that matches the feelings I’ve been going through as of late. Chords comes in to meet the melody and then my voice fills in the finger picking. I sing as a hum until the words come to me. I don’t know the words, but I feel free again. I close my eyes and tune everyone out. I make sure to keep things short and end the tune where it ends. I open up to hear clapping and see everyone standing. I jump off, replace the guitar and bow to my audience. Muffet approaches me, asking me to come back and sing again. She offers to pay me to play every night if I’m willing. I smile and let her know that I would love to. I sit back down with Pap, who has a large smile on his face.

“You are full of surprises aren’t you?” He grumbles. 

“You sounds displeased.” I tilt my head.

“I was going to kick you to the curb... and then you have to go and pull that... fuck sweetie... you go and bare your soul like that through song... I guess I have no choice...”. He winks, “plus I’m tired of getting texts every ten seconds from Blue begging me to bring you home. I guess you can stay.” I laugh as Pap chuckles. 

“Thank you Pap. Thank you. I know this is all strange. Trust me... retelling it all... it’s felt like months have gone by but it hasn’t. Muffet offered me a job, so I’ll be able to pay you.”

“You know you don’t have to... but thanks. Come on, let’s get you back to Blue. Can’t wait to see the look on your face when you meet him... Now I’ll really get a good judge of character from you. I learn a lot from how a girl treats my bro.” Pap stands up and lays some gold on the table for the meal and walks me out. 

“What do you mean?”

“Promise I’ll tell you after. I’ll even tell you how you fared. Ok?” Pap winks.

“Ok. Why do I not trust you?”

“Wow... brownie points already... good job.”


	22. Blue and Orange

“So this is your house?” I look up at the two story before me, covered in Christmas lights and snow. Nice and cozy... reminded me of a cabin... kind of.

“Haven’t you met any other skeleton brothers yet?” Pap stops and turns to me.

“Nope. Just Ink, Error, Dream, and Nightmare. That’s all. You are the first official skeleton brothers I will be meeting. YOU are the first Papyrus. Congrats!” I give him a big smile and hold out my hand. He looks down and smirks. He takes it and shakes.

“It’s my honor to represent all Paps everywhere...” he bursts into a laugh as he finishes. I can’t help but follow with it. He has a great laugh despite his nonchalant demeanor.

“Will you do it justice?” I say in a reporter voice. He looks at me with a tease and gives me a half smile. Suddenly I’m pulled into his arms.

“Nope. Not at all. I guess you can say I get along with the original Sans more. Blue is more like Papyrus. Not me.” He’s close. He’s getting closer while watching my eyes. I know he’s trying to get a reaction out of me and trust me, I’m trying like the dickins not to give him one. Thank goodness the door opens.

“Pappy!” I hear Sans’ voice, but this one is more peppy, kinda like Ink’s. This must be Blue. He was scolding. “That is NOT how you treat a guest of THIS house!” I look to the side as I hear Pap snickering. I get a good look at Blue. He’s probably a few inches shorter then me, same build as the other Sans’ but with an amazing smile, bright blue eyes, and blue stars in his eyes. Blue stars. Yes... blue stars. Pap releases me but from what he said on the way over here, I know he’s keeping a close eye on me. Blue comes up to me with that huge grin and stops a few feet away from me. Then it happens. I don’t think I ever was aware of it happening before. I guess now that I know, I feel it. There’s a tug... a pull between us and then a familiarity. Blue’s smile fades a tad as he tilts his head to study me. 

“Hey Blue.” I start out. It’s never been this awkward before. “Ink told me all about you.” I place my hand out and Blue just looks at it. “You alright?”

“I want to hug you... I’m not sure why...” his voice sounds distant as he stares at my hand. I smile. 

“Then a hug it is!” Blue looks up at me with a growing smile. He grabs my hand and pulls me into a hug. He wraps his arms around my waist as I grab a hold of his neck. He turns his head into my neck and whispers into my ear.

“This is strange. I feel like we’ve known each other for a long time but never met. Like talked over the internet or something. Seeing you this close now... it’s like everything comes flooding back to me. The emotions... are like an old friend, but a long trusted one... and... something far more... I’m... confused.” He buries his face and his arms tighten. 

“I have a connection to all Sans’. No worries, ok?” Blue looks back up at me with a soft smile.

“Let’s talk later ok?” Blue lets go of me and smooths out his shirt. I finally take a break and look at what he’s wearing. To say cute is an understatement. A grey short sleeve shirt with a blue neck and trim around the arms, black pants, blue boots, a blue scarf and I see blue matching gloves laid out neatly on the couch behind him. He cocks his head while I examine him and smirks.

“Like what you see? Care to give an opinion?” He turns around. “What do you like the best? The magnificent Sans takes all opinions into account!” He comes to stand with his hands on his hips in front of me. I couldn’t help but give a large smile back to him. He was being too cute... but there was something to this cuteness... it wasn’t forced, far from it; it was indeed natural.

“Well, I totally appreciate that the scarf is kept at a respectable length. As I understand, you are working at being a guard, right?” Blue nods his head proudly. “Don’t want that to get in the way when fighting. The boots are nice for the snow. Pants are a must. At least you are a skeleton so your arms won’t get cold... so... it works!” I give him the nod of approval. Blue walks over to me slowly and takes my hands.

“Thank you, Jade.” The look in his eyes in the most sincere I have seen since walking in the house. “I’m going out shopping for some extra food. Going to need more ingredients for dinner with our new guest! Hope you like tacos!” The smile and stars are back. 

“Tacos for dinner? Sounds great!” I see Pap behind Blue shaking his head no and making a death look on his face. I try not to smile as Blue turns around and heads to the kitchen.

“Not great, sweetie. He can’t exactly cook. Barely edible for me. Might be death for you... I had to help the kid get rid of them. You know how to cook?” Pap looks hopeful.

“Yup. I can help him out.”

“Thank goodness... just... try to be sensitive. He... he gets territorial around the kitchen.”

“Don’t worry Pap... I think I know how I can approach him.” I smile as I watch him wave out the kitchen door. I give a small wave back. “So, opinion?”

“You... are one in a million sweetie. You really are.” 

“I hope so. I don’t think all the Sans’ will appreciate another woman running around who has a connection to everyone of them. I guess that helped out a lot huh?” Pap turns me around and into his arms. He brings my chin upwards to look into his eyes.

“No... I’m not talking about that part. You didn’t gush over him. You didn’t call him cute or adorable or try to pick him up. He... he may look all adorable, and he get’s that a lot, but... he... he doesn’t want to be treated like that all the time. Blue wants to be treated like a guy sometimes too. Normal. Not cute. So... thanks for that.”

“He is adorable... but I guess I just don’t see it in the way that makes me want to rush over and treat him like a kid... those people do realize he’s a guy right? As in a man? Not a boy?”

“Hmm... not sure if they care.” He’s leaning in closer now. He made his point and his eye lights are softer, so why is he moving in? I keep the gaze like before, there’s something to this guy... he expects things out of me and he tests me constantly. When I hold my ground I seem to gain approval... so, I’ll just... hold... my... ground...? then...?

“Pap?” I whisper. He’s so close that simple whisper almost brushes my lips against his mouth. His eye lights darken and his breath quickens. I keep the stare. Fighting my instincts right now is difficult. There is no pull towards him but fuck almighty he is being damn sexy on purpose and I hate this. 

“Hmmm?” His arms tighten and he pulls me up along his body and off my feet. I let out a squeak. That mouth opens and I can feel his hot breath along inches away. I look up to see his eyes get intense for a minute and then he blinks out if it. In an instant I’m back on my feet and he’s gone. I sit on the couch and place my head in my hands; slow my breathing. What the fuck was that?

“Ok... that was... why... shit... what the hell is going on?” I lay back against the couch for a while. About ten minutes go by until Pap reappears next to me, sitting.

“Sorry about that. I... took advantage of a situation. Sorry.” He rubs the back of his neck. 

“Took advantage huh?” I stare at him.

“It’s... it’s been a while, ok? Can’t blame me.” He looks away.

“Oh, I can blame you. I really can. What the hell was that? Are you flirting with me or just trying for a one nighter?” An orange blush bursts out across his cheek bones as he whips his head to me.

“WHAT?” He gasps.

“You heard me. Answer.” He stammers out some words before finally answering.

“I’m not into one nighters sweetie... no matter what that look says. I... I’m not this forward and this is even throwing me, ok? I was just trying to flirt... just... flirt. Fuck’s sake... you’re totally my type. I... just... when I do... fuck...” the blush reappears, “you don’t back down and that just turns me on...” he looks away “and I know you got this connection with Sans’ and all” he stands up and starts pacing “and I don’t know how Blue is going to react with you... so I was going to back off... but... then... you... and... I... fuck me running...”. I laugh and he looks sympathetically to me. “Yeah.”

“That’s my saying. I guess I get it. You need a cold shower then boy.”

“Ha... I guess it’s a bit more then flirting huh...”. Those orange eyes come back to me. “Dunno, kinda a turn on the way you treat my bro too. We just haven’t been lucky with what we’ve wanted...” Suddenly he sits upright and looks uncomfortable. “I’m sorry Jade. I’ll cool it off. I mean, we just met. You don’t know me too well. I... well, I keep saying the jury’s out on you but my actions are screaming out how I really feel.” I chuckle.

“Maybe you’re really horny.”

“No comment...” Pap winks at me then stands up. “Do you... I mean, is there any interest at all or should I just stop all together? Or are we just flirting for fun?”

“Flirting for fun gets me in real trouble real fast...”. Pap laughs loudly. “I guess you too then? I mean... you’re a good flirt... all the right moves and all... ahem...” I start to feel uncomfortable. “It’s just... my... um... life is... rather... difficult... with... you know... and...”. Pap leans over me along the couch from his standing position and I find myself back in that uncomfortable ‘I need to back away I need you to just kiss me’ dilemma.

“I see no one here. If they didn’t want to share... they should have held on tighter.” Orange eye lights blaze as he leans in for the kiss. 

“Pappy!” Blue scolds. Pap turns his head to the side and chuckles nervously. I let out the breath I didn’t know I was holding. “That is ALSO not a way to treat guests. Wow! I am SO glad you didn’t treat the kid like this!” Blue chides as he walks back to the kitchen.

“Blue that is NOT fair! Jade is a woman not a child!” Pap looks at me with those ‘sorry’ eyes. This time I smile and give a quick kiss on his lips. He presses his forehead along mine and breathes out. “I am so trying.”

“I might hate that I’m interested. I feel so... bad that I am. Guilty.”

“Blame it on me. I’ll fight them. You’re worth the broken bones. All of them.” I look into those eyes and wonder why this feels so different. It’s not at all like the Sans’. Not at all.


	23. Blue Plate Special

I walk into the kitchen in time to see Blue turning up two of the burners on high, place skillets on them, and start to unload the bags. I walk behind him and lower the heat. Blue turns slowly to me and glares.

“What are you doing? I believe the host cooks and the guest relaxes...”. That voice was a warning. I give a half smile and close the distance between us. I kinda like this Blue.

“Blue, darling, I need to make you aware of something really important. You are used to cooking for your brother right?” He looks at me and nods his head. I motion for Pap to come up to me. I lift up his sweatshirt to reveal his mid section. Pap makes a pun about it while Blue chides him. I ignore them. “As you see from example A... there is nothing here. No stomach, no intestines, nothing. He digests your food in different ways because he is a monster, correct?” Blue nods his head. I lower Pap’s shirt and lift my own. I get double stares from the boys. Pap gives me the cheeky smile that is all male while Blue bursts into a full blush; eyes don’t back off though. “As you see from example B, there is something behind this wall of skin, fat and muscle. I have a stomach, intestines and lots of different ways to digest and move food throughout my body as needed. Therefor, I process things differently.” I grab a clear bottle of something from the top of the stove. “Blue glitter, no matter how sparkly, is not meant as food for humans.” I place it on the table. Blue looks guilty. Pap is trying not to smirk. “Green goo that barely moves in it’s container will probably not digest well in a human stomach.” I place in on the table. “I turned down the burner because when you burn food and it turns black, it creates a char that can create havoc on a human stomach as well.” I walk over to Blue and place a hand on his face, moving his eyes up to mine. “I would love to help you learn more about human cooking Blue. I would also love to learn more about cooking for you and your brother as well, if you want to teach me?” I touch my forehead to his.

“I never thought of things that way Jade. I just fed the kid the same as us... I’m surprised... I didn’t... hurt her poor... tummy...”. I see the tears starting to form. I couldn’t help it. I give him a light kiss on the mouth. His eyes dart to mine.

“Trust me... kids have been eating glitter and glue for years in school and have never died... don’t understand why. It’s like a right of passage to find out what is edible and what isn’t. Young tummies are stronger then us older ones.” Blue chuckles and straightens up, placing his hands on his hips.

“Well, the magnificent Sans will do everything in his power to learn all he can about what a human can and cannot eat as to provide the proper nutritious meal for all who visit. I will make sure that all my tacos are cooked with human tummies in mind!” Blue puffs out his chest as I smile widely. I can see now why some girls would cling to his cute side. “I will just watch you cook tonight, Jade.” This shocked me. His voice sounded off. I look back at Pap to see a worried look as well.

“Nonsense.” I pull him by me. “I need a prep cook by my side. I’ll season and cook the meat. You prep the veggies. Cut them into small cubes; this way they can still crunch and taste but they will not overpower. I will show you the seasonings. I can tell you why I use lower heat. I’ll even show you how to make homemade taco shells! I had a tutor who was from Mexico... she yelled at me over the way us ‘Gringos’ made tacos. So I’ll show you her way one day too. Then you can show me some of your recipes. Maybe we can combine what we know as well!” 

“I love that idea...” Blue whispered as he stood right next to me. I looked over to see him starting to cut up the veggies like I asked. He ever tried one and smiled with approval. “You’re right... it tastes good like this; compact but still has flavor!” He straightened up and cheerfully went on his way taking orders from me and getting to work on cooking. He was back to his cheery self and we were done in no time. We all sat down at the table with a full plate of tacos. Pap stared at them and back at me. He mouthed a thanks and tried one. Blue was the next to bite into one before I started on my own. It wasn’t until the tacos were all gone before there was any conversation.

“Wow... human tacos are great!” Pap admired. Blue nodded while finishing up his.

“Yup! I think I might make these more often! Thanks Jade!”

“You two are very welcome.” I start taking the plates away as Pap intervened. 

“That’s my job, sweetie. You and Blue go find some clothes to sleep in.” Pap winks at me as Blue drags me off. He hauls me upstairs and into his room. I giggle when I walk in... can’t help it.

“You know... for a guy wanting to be treated like a man... this room doesn’t suggest that.” I place my hands on my hips this time.

“I know, I know... but I love my room. Pappy got me everything in here. He got me the spaceship bed, the action figures, all the books on games, the games, the posters, this whole room reminds me of him. He... he sacrifices so much for me and... I owe him so much. The least I can do... is...”. Blue goes silent as he looks away. He stays that way for a minute before he blinks and changes moods. A lot like Ink that way... hell, a lot like me too. “Clothes... Let me look. I don’t think you’ll fit into anything I have. We might be close to the same height, but you’ve got... um... you’ve... got...” he turns and looks at my breasts and I laugh. He blushes and turns away.

“Yeah, my boobs are too big. First time I hear that! Most of the time I hear how they aren’t big enough...” I chuckle again. Blue walks up to me and places a hand on my cheek.

“What a horrible thing to say to someone.” I stop and look into his eyes. All seriousness. “No one has the right to say something like that. You are perfect they way you are.”

“Thanks Blue... really. But I grew up in a society where no one is perfect. You are always put on a pedestal that can never be reached. This makes it easier for others to control you. So, I’m used to hearing how imperfect I am. I’ve just learned to cope by laughing it off.”

“That’s horrible. Well, I guess I just need to spend time telling you the truth then. If there is one thing the magnificent Sans is good at, it’s telling the truth!” Damn, the look in those eyes... well, in those star eye lights. He meant it. The hand on my cheek was joined by his other hand. “You are beautiful Jade. I love how your eyes light up when you laugh. I love the looks you give Pap when he misbehaves around you. You are the perfect height for me and I think your breasts are the right size for a guy like me.” I smile as he suddenly blushes. “I mean, for any guy... not one specifically like me...”. He removes his hands and looks down. Of course that leads him to my breasts and he blushes some more. I am cracking up at this scene before me and I can’t help it. This is the sad scene of a guy digging himself a hole and making it worse. Blue looks away and heads out the door quickly. “I’m... I’m... going to look through Pappy’s room.” I chuckle. Poor guy. If this was an anime he would have gushed blood from his nose. Blue is back after a while with black sweat pants and a green tee shirt.

“Thanks Blue. Sorry about laughing... I know you must have felt uncomfortable.”

“No... no, I brought that on myself.” He looked down and then handed me the clothes. I walk up and take the clothes and then step closer to Blue.

“Thank you for the compliments. Really. I don’t hear them too often.” I lean in and kiss him on the lips. Blue leans in to press a bit harder into the kiss. As we part, I see something in his eyes.

“I just hope... you end up liking us. In the end. That’s all we want, Jade. A family.” He holds my chin, pulls me in and kisses me again. This one feels different, feels more serious. I allow him to linger, enjoying the time he spends which quite surprises me. I wasn’t expecting it... and I wasn’t expecting his other arm to wrap around my waist and pull me against him either. My eyes close as I relax against him, practically giving him permission. I feel him slightly pull his mouth away as his tongue comes out to briefly run across my lips. I open my eyes as he stares into mine. They are determined. Then he releases me, backs slowly away and that blush returns. His face is unsure now, his mannerisms nervous. I walk slowly to him with a smile. I lean in against his cheek and whisper close to his face.

“That was... unexpected, but not unwelcome. You need to have more confidence, Blue. You are a catch.” I move to look into his eyes and a sly smile replaces his nervous one.

“Yeah... but the question I’m nervous about... is if I’m a catch for you.” The shock shows on my face because he chuckles. “Common, don’t look that shocked. It’s more then obvious that we both like you. I’m just not as good at flirting as Pap... But... I’m worried. I want to just talk to you about it...”. I throw the clothes on Blue’s bed.

“Talk then. I’m confused as hell. So, you both like me and you both know you both like me? I’m not into... um... family... stuff...”. Blue’s mouth drops open and he goes pale. Pap walks in and stops.

“What the hell did you say to my bro? He looks as pale as a ghost?”

“Pap? Pap? She... she... suggested... that... we... that... we...” Blue runs over to Pap and grabs a hold of him. I’m chuckling due to the hilarity of it all. Okay, I was way off mark on that one. Thank goodness but I think I broke Blue.

“What did you say Jade?” Pap is holding on to Blue and giving me a hooded look. Serious but not too serious. He knows it can’t be too bad.

“I may have suggested something waaaaaay off base... but Blue was saying that you two were both flirting with me and knew you both knew it.” Pap looks sideways at me and thinks. Then his eyes go wide and he stifles a laugh. It didn’t last long before Pap is bent over in hysterics. Blue stares at him meanly.

“It’s not funny Pappy!”

“Oh... bro... it is... it’s waaaay... way... too.. funny... oh my...”. Pap can’t catch his breath and I start laughing as well.

“You can’t blame me Pap!” I point a finger at him. He shakes his head while is laugh slows down. Blue stands there with his arms crossed and a mean look on his face.

“The magnificent Sans is displeased with you two.” His look was very serious too.

“Sorry Blue. I don’t mean to laugh at you... I didn’t mean to imply either... it was just the logical thing for someone like me to assume after what you said.” I sit on the floor after Pap plops down. Blue sits down while giving me the look.

“What type of person... a sexual deviant?” Blue grumbles.

“Yup!” Pap blurts out. “Just like me, because I got it right away.” He looks over a Blue and hits him on the shoulder. “What did I tell you Blue! I told you to wait. Wait! She hasn’t even been here a day. Not even a day!!!”

“But, you don’t know what it’s like for me! It feels like she’s been here forever! Like I’ve been waiting for her my whole life. Like this makes sense. I... I don’t know how to explain this!” Blue puts his head down and I can just tell he’s upset. I scoot closer to him and place an arm around his shoulders. He leans in against me. “Can you explain?” He whispers.

“I’ll try.” I look up at Pap. “When I first met Ink... I... ran to him head first. I didn’t think about my actions. It all felt right. I moved quicker then I ever had with any guy. I mean, I’m all for having fun... but this was something else entirely. Like I always knew him. Like we were friends for years... so why not... Strange, I look back now and think, wow that was fast. But at the moment, it was not a moment in time where I fell for a stranger... I finally met someone my soul recognized and missed and wanted more then anything before. So, it all made sense. The quickness of our relationship was natural. The same with Error. I didn’t know what was happening. I didn’t feel anything but I knew him. I understood his cranky self. He made sense to me. I knew he was different then Ink, how he was different then Ink, what made them different, as if I knew both of them for the exact same length of time. This time, when I met Blue... I felt what was going on. I felt the tug and then the sudden release like that door was open and an ‘Ah hah’ moment. I suddenly remembered Blue. Oh yeah, Blue... that’s the Sans I remembered... and there he was. Suddenly I’m comfortable with him. But with Blue... its far different then Ink and Error.” Blue looks up at me and squeezes me. “Blue might act like a Papyrus in all the other AU’s... and with that... he is so much like me in a lot of ways... the real me. I drop my guard a lot with him. I’m really comfortable with him. So I guess he is as comfortable with me, right?”

“A bit more...”. Blue looks down when I suddenly glance at him with narrowed eyes. “That’s why I was so insistent on just talking to her Pappy. It doesn’t feel like just a day. Get it?”

“Yeah...”. I look at Pap and he is really thinking about what I said. He is looking between Blue and myself. For the life of me, I cannot read this guy at all. Pap is a blank for me. “Jade... what do you feel for Blue?”

“That’s a big question dude.” Pap gives me a dirty look. “Narrow the question please.”

“Could you fall in love with him?” Those orange eye lights hit me like daggers. Whoa... hot and cold. Pap went from busting up laughing to total seriousness. I look down at Blue who has his head buried in my neck. His arms are tight around my ribs. I look back up to Pap and give him the best dirty look I could muster.

“You are an ass Pap. How dare you ask this in front of him like this?”

“So the answer is no?” Cold voice.

“Bastard...” I squeeze Blue. “The answer is yes. I could love Blue. Easily. Not just because of the connection either. Blue and I have a lot in common and he is an amazing guy who has done nothing but noticed the chinks in my armor and has tried like hell to fill in those holes. He compliments me when I least expect it and cares for me before I even know I need it. These thing I DO FIRST to everyone else in my life. NO ONE has EVER taken care of me like this. So yes... I could fall in love with a guy like this in a heartbeat. Sadly I doubt, without this bond, I would never be able to keep a guy like him. You know how fucked up I am? Is that where you want me to go Pap?” We hold each other’s glare for a good five minutes before Blue’s finger on my chin pulls my attention downward.

“You really mean that?” It took me a minute to realize he heard all that too. Fuck. I was pissed at Pap and wanted to put him in his place. Not that I didn’t mean it... I just think I wouldn’t have admitted so much about Blue in front of him... oh well.

“Uh... I... sorry... I didn’t mean to sound so cruel. I beat myself up a lot... ingrained I guess...”

“I‘ll help you fix that.” Blue sits up straight and leans in to kiss me. “I know I love you. I feel it. I know your flaws Jade. Just like you said you know me... I know you. I might not know how you became this way... but I know how you are. I told Pap that you would be pissed if he asked you bluntly if you would ever love me. He told me he didn’t believe that I could know you so well after just one meeting. I gave him details on what you would possibly say... I told him to do this. I had to prove to him. I’m so sorry to test you like this. Pap... he didn’t...”. I kiss him again softly and look over at Pap. 

“Still a bastard...”. I open an arm out and motion for him to come on over. Pap looks at me hesitantly. “I can be mad and not be mad. I AM a girl after all.” He chuckles and scoots on over.

“Damn it Jade.” He leans in against my back. “Fuckin sorry. Blue basically called it. Told me I had to be serious. We... we had to... I had to... shit...”. I think I hear him cry. He’s shaking slightly behind me like he is. Blue’s head is tucked in tightly at my shoulder and the same shaking is going on.

“Ok... I’m at a loss you two. What is going on? You are both scaring me. Why all the cloak and dagger? Why are you testing me? Why do I have to prove myself? Is there like a million dollar check somewhere that I can win?” I get a chuckle from both... good.

“Damn it Jade... why you...” Pap whispers. He is crying. I feel a lump in my throat.

“Why me? Ok... you are going to sacrifice me?” I’m trying for humor, my main defense.

“Blue... can I handle this now?” Blue nods his head against my shoulder and then backs away, not looking in my eyes. I feel Pap’s grip tighten around me and then I’m gone from the room. Short cut.


	24. Orange Swirl

We are standing in a cave that has running water all around, strange lights up in the ceiling and large flowers that glow light blue in the darkness. The sounds of the waterfalls are calming and I spend a couple of moments just standing there with my eyes closed. The smells are amazing as well; fresh water, moss, and that certain earthiness you only get when things are wet. Pap’s hand wraps around mine as he leads me though the walkway to a nice bench that looks out over the underground lake. The lights from the top of the cave reflect in the water making it feel endless... like space. I could get lost in a place like this. Pap sits me close to him and wraps his arms around me. He lays my back against him and leans his chin on my shoulder. 

“Sorry can’t begin to cover my actions. I didn’t expect my anger to take over like that. I guess I can’t control any of my emotions around you.” He chuckles. “You... you are just too much for me. I’ve never met a woman like you. You... you undo me. Catch me off guard and... see through me.” He barks out a laugh... “And here we are... just after you confess your love for Blue.” He leans his head against mine and I feel my tears well up. Damn this hurts. I feel them fall and I start to shake. His arms tighten as he turns his face to me. “Why are you crying sweetie? You crying for me? We barely know each other... barely a day. No bonds here, honey. Just an average skeleton... a bit too lazy if you talk to his bro...”. He sounds sad too.

“You’re SO not average...”. I get out. Tears fall more. Can’t help it now. This feels like a goodbye and I hate that. Too many of those in my life. I want to fix this. I want to change this. I... fuck I don’t know what I want anymore. “Guess I’m too greedy.”

“Why not? Can’t we be greedy every now and then?” Forgot I said that out loud.

“I’m not the one to say that. I kinda have a free pass with all Sans’. So who am I to talk? Have no rights...”

“So, you’re griping because you can’t have something... off the menu?” He chuckles. I turn in his arms. He brushes the tears off my face then holds it.

“Maybe.” That smile says it all. He was thinking the same thing. Was he fishing for this? My look changes from the sad one to an inquisitive one. His eyes go large but he chuckles.

“Hey don’t blame me sweetheart... A guy wants to know before confessing...”. I start to talk, to yell at this asshole for letting me believe that he brought me here because he was sad and... Pap closes his mouth over mine and that tongue sinks deeply into mine. I moan as he has no trouble finding his ground. Calling him an expert kisser would have been an understatement. I sink into him, lost within his kiss, his touch along my jaw, and the sounds he is now making. As he pulls away, his tongue remains and then traces my lips, moves to the side and dips down my neck. I tilt back and give him access to go lower. Pap growls as he bites playfully along my neck and picks me up by waist to twist me around in his lap. I position my legs around him as his hands grip my ass and squeeze me tightly against him. I feel the bulge between his legs and sigh loudly as my body loses it’s control and rubs along him. Pap brings his head up and laughs darkly. “Damn, Jade. Ok.. ok... we gotta... cool it...”. I stop and lay my head along his shoulder. Pap stops as well and gains control of his breathing. He laughs, tilting his head back. Man, the evil girl in my so wants to do something but... we need to talk.

“Yeah... what the fuck was that?”

“Well, I can tell you what it was going to be...”. I chuckle and hit him. He laughs and looks at me, placing his hand along my face. “Sweetie... what I need to talk to you about... is... a fear that Blue and I have. I just needed to get that out of my system... just in case.”

“In case what?”

“Rejection.” His eye lights are serious. “I’ve dated girls before that I hoped could be a part of this family. Brought them home and within minutes kicked them out. Ended it based on how they treated Blue. I’ve sat back watching Blue try to date as well, getting so far and then getting to that point where he takes it to the next level just to have the girl giggle and talk about how they didn’t see him like that. Seeing that hurt in his eyes as he laughs it off. We... decided to just stop. What we want... is a pipe dream. No girl will ever be what we need. Someone who will just be with our family like a fucking family. Understand that I will always be living with Blue. That he’s not a fucking kid. He’s not a cute little boy. Same with him. I’m done. He’s done.”

“Well... I found your problem... you dated girls. Bad idea. Girls are immature. You just needed a woman.” I look into his eyes as he gives me a sideways look. “I get what Blue was trying to ask. Good idea to have you talk to me now.” Pap holds my face but his look is unreadable. “You want to know if I’m willing to be with both of you? Separately and not as some weird three way family gang bang.” I hold my look while I watch Pap’s fade into laughter. His eyes water as his head falls against my chest.

“Oh dear god no. No no no. Man, I have never laughed so hard in all my life as I had in that one moment in his room! Wow. But yeah, no.” He chuckles a bit more and then looks up at me. “Yeah... I know it’s a lot to ask. Even for someone like you. You have enough on your plate... I don’t think you’ll say yes. Like you said before, there is no bond with me... nothing special that would allow me to enter this special club... I’ve just got his personality. But damn, I really want a way in. I see how this could work. I thought at first this would never work... that we would be alone forever... how could we... share a girl? But... I see you with him... and.. I’m... not the least bit jealous at all. It’s not weird. Not like I’m going to sit and watch...” he gives me a dirty look when a snicker, “but I thought I would be insanely jealous. I know you care and he cares and you see him like a guy who wants you. And the way you look at me... damn... totally different... and...” he rubs the back of his neck “again, you throw me off my guard. I love it. I want you. I’ll fight fo you. I want you to know, I’m not asking. You’ve just showed me that you want me too. You’ve said that you want to break the rules just this once, right? Then let me fight. Let me take the hate. Not like I care if those two hate me. I will enjoy the dirty looks I get from them. I will enjoy pushing it in their face. They will know that I am the blame, not you. Trust me. I can be an ass about these things. I know how to push buttons.” He lays his forehead on mine. “Just tell me you want me too.” This catches my attention. The raw need. The bare emotion of this one request. How could I say no? I feel my heart pounding in my chest. I feel pain when I think of even walking away. I feel sorrow for his situation. I want this. I... want... this... 

“Papyrus.” I bring his face to mine. “I’m flawed. I’m a pain in the ass. I come with Ink and Error and Dream and Nightmare. I will bring more Sans’ into my life. I have yet to find the Sans I met when I was a child, the one who started this. I have the strongest bond with him and who knows what that bond will look like. I feel like I have no say in this life of mine now. I feel like a leaf being blown this way and that. I land then take off again. I want to stay but have no say. Do you understand? Do you really get what you are signing up for? Again, you just met me. You didn’t even trust me earlier today. So... as you pressed... are you sure?”

“Heh... nice one there. Using my own logic against me. Well, I’m not using logic now. I’m thinking with my soul. The same soul that keeps dragging me to you all the time. I swear this thing knows exactly where you are. For once I’m listening to it. I can deal. Even if you stick around just for Blue and not me... I would deal. Broken soul, but I would deal.” I stare at Pap. He’s serious. “So, what do YOU want?”

“Me?”

“Yeah... I keep hearing about everything else in your life. How much your life is out of your hands. So what do YOU want. In the end, if you had the final say... what do you want in the end?”

“I... want to be loved and accepted. I fear abandonment. I fear rejection by those who love me. So I want to know that there is a place where I will always be loved and accepted; no matter what happens. A place where I am understood. A family. A true family. I want what I never had. A place to go to where I have no worries, no concerns, where all I feel is safety. Simple, really.” 

“Simple unless you never had it.” Pap kisses me on the forehead.

“Yeah... so, you asked me what I want...”. I sigh and lay my head against his chest. “I want to be in your family. I want you and Blue. It’s not about the relationships... I want to be a part of your family even if that was not a part of it. I want to be loved by you two. I want to be a part of your jokes. I want to make Blue turn pale from a joke and have you walk in and burst into laughter. That made me truly feel like I was a part of a family. I want to cook next to Blue. I want to tease you more. Play games, watch tv... most of all, I want to have Blue listen to me sing at Muffet’s. Can I have all that? Please?” I cry. I cry for what I never had and what I felt I was gaining ever so slowly. Pap’s arms tighten and he kisses the top of my head.

“Dear Jade. Sweetie, you were a part of our family when you walked through that door. We just want to be able to love you now... is that alright?” I look up into those swirling orange eye lights.

“Of course. But this is all your fault.” His smile is magnificent.

“All my fault.” Another amazing kiss fills me with warmth before we take a shortcut back to the house. He walks me back to Blue’s room. Blue looks worried. I run into the room and grab a hold of him. 

“Did she?” Blue says. I guess Pap must have nodded because Blue suddenly spins me around while laughing. He stops and stares into my eyes. Those damn star eyes are twinkling. “I knew it... I knew it. You would never say no. Not if you listened to your heart. For Pap, that it. I love you... I know I do... but you know that you were always a part of our family, now it’s just a bit more. We will work though this... I swear... I...” I put a finger on his lips.

“Whoa Blue... breathe. I know we will work through things. I know this is all new. I love you too, that was never in question. It’s just how to explain Pap. So far, the answer is that this is all his fault.” Pap nods his head and Blue chuckles. “Now, its late and I’m really tired. So, sleep is all I want to think about.” I start to walk out the door. Blue grabs my arm.

“Hey... I know you love to cuddle. Sleep with me tonight, ok?” Blue smiles and Pap chuckles.

“Yeah, he’s good at cuddling. Always helps me when I have a nightmare.” Ok, I can see why the girls he dated had a problem with their relationship. Sickos. 

“Blue, you’re such a good brother...” I kiss him on the forehead. He smiles. 

“Yup! The magnificent Sans is the best at soothing nightmares! So, go get dressed!” I retrieve my clothes and get changed in the bathroom. When I get out, Pap is waiting for me. He pulls me into his arms and kisses me, bringing his hand up along my back and through the back of my head, through my hair.

“Goodnight sweetie. Don’t tease Blue too much on his PJ’s.” He winks and then turns past me, closing his door. I grumble as I remember to breath. I’m not going to like this new flirting now. Going to have to step up my game now that this is a sure thing. I walk on into Blue’s room and see him in a one piece fleece PJ. Yup... zipper and everything. Feetie PJ. Ok. Cute overload but I need to hold it in. I shake my head and chuckle.

“Damn it Blue! You’re a grown ass skeleton!” He gives me a pout.

“Give me a hug first.” He narrows his eyes.

“I don’t trust you...”

“Hug first...”

“Fine...”. I slowly walk over to him in his dark blue fleece one piece PJ with yellow stars. I know they have these for adults too... I’ve seen them at the stores... people wear them in Japan all the time... I reach Blue and he has a smug smile on that face. I grab his hand and yank him into my arms. Damn it. Damn him. I love the feel of fleece. So soft. So warm. Cuddle time... with this... with him... ok. “I hate you.” Blue laughs.

“I knew it. I pulled out the big guns with you. Special cuddle time baby!” He strikes his winning pose with his hands on his hips. “The magnificent Sans always wins!” He pulls me onto the bed and yanks me into his arms. I laugh as he claps twice to turn out the lights. Blue chuckles as well as he explains that there are two blankets on the bed now because when Pap has to come in he hogs all the blankets. He tells me if I’m a blanket hog, he will kick me off the bed and onto the floor and toss a blanket down so I don’t get cold. Apparently, the magnificent Sans will not put up with that. We get comfortable as Sans spoons be from behind. He runs his ‘fingers’ through my hair as I press myself against him. “I’ve been wanting to do this all day... just lay with you in my arms, playing with this hair of yours...”

“It feels nice. But you’re putting me to sleep.” I yawn.

“Good. I want you to sleep the best sleep you have ever had. I want you to wish you were in my arms every night you are away from me.” I turn to face him. 

“You are going to be a pill aren’t you...”

“You have no clue, Jade. You think Pap is bad... I’m the possessive one here. Well, at least when it comes to them.” Blue lays a gentle kiss on my nose. I look at those darker blue eyes now... devoid of stars. Uh oh. He chuckles. “In this house... in this AU... you are mine.” He looks up and then back at me. “And Pappy. But no other Sans... get it?” A sly smile. “I won’t share here.” His finger runs down my cheek, under my chin and lifts it up, bringing it close to his face. I hold my breath. This is a different Blue. But I like it. His mouth comes close to mine, first laying a gentle kiss along mine and then, again, allowing his tongue to play along my lips. I open as my eyes close... he enters and grabs my chin. He explores softly, gentle and with care. I play with my tongue as well, tasting him, outlining him, drawing him in and then sucking. This last part elicits a moan that I didn’t expect to come from him. I’m turned on my back with him on top, his hands holding himself above me. He lifts up and his eye lights glow in the dark room. 

“Like that?” I love that look on his face. That lost but I love it look. He nods his head and leans back down. Forehead rests on mine.

“I want more... but... I...” he shakes his head. “Slow? I’m a bit too new.” His eyes stare at me in wonder. I smile and bring my hands up to trace around his head, face, and jaw line. I take time just to admire his skeletal frame. Slow things down and feel... look... bring his head down and run my lips across the planes of his cheek bones, brush them along a jaw line, run a tongue back towards the back of his skull as I hear a sound like a purr. Blue’s body is slightly moving along mine, slowly laying flat along mine, getting comfortable and allowing his weight to settle in. I turn to my side and get on top of him. I smile looking at him below me. He looks up while pulling my hair behind my ear. 

“Slow enough?” 

“Yeah... more like this please. I just want to feel you.” I lean down and kiss him gently. I get it now. Where Pap is all eager and fast... hell, so is Ink... Blue is the opposite. Strange... now that I’m slowing down too... this feels nice. To know that I can take my time with something. He won’t be taken away from me. He’s not going anywhere. Blue will be here. I sit up and look off to the side. I get out of bed and sit on the side with my head in my hands. I’m not sure why I’m shaking suddenly. Blue is behind me, just holding on tightly, not saying anything. My mind is racing as I try to get a hold of those thoughts. Ink was there... rush of passion... then gone. Error was there... passion promised... a darker promise... waiting... something to look forward to... I trust Error... Ink is a rush, passion unbridled, wild, free... Error is control but a promise of his control... both taken away. Both gone. Now only on occasion. No control again. Lost. Here I meet two. Pap is more passion but different from Ink... no bond... just what I want. Pap is chaos... uncontrollable chaos... there is no bond holding him to me... he could leave me at any moment. Blue... Blue... I look over at him.

“Who are you to me now?” I don’t want it to be a cruel question. Thank goodness he didn’t take it as such.

“Simply a Sans who will fight to be stuck with you. I’m not so important in the grand scheme of things. I’m no Ink or Error. The AU doesn’t need me to save it. I don’t have a long line of enemies. So... I can be anything and everything for you. I want to be. Too long I’ve been alone... Pap and I have been alone. Even those times when we reach the top... it’s still the same. Alone. I want more. I want to be greedy too. I want to fight for something that I want in my life. I also want to be... difficult. I know you want me. I see the hesitation when we get intimate... the willingness to go further but the hesitation because of everything you’ve gone through. I know Pap is making things hard, taking the blame. Well, I’m not letting him take all the blame. I’ll be a large part of that too. You are worth it. So... come back to bed. I miss those hands... those lips... I know you miss me too...” the last whispered into my ear. I shiver as Blue leads me back on the bed. He lays back and I smile. 

“What have I created?” I chuckle.

“A glutton?” He smiles as he pulls me down. “I love that touch... so soft... I want more... stop thinking so much Jade. I’m yours... that’s what I am to you. All yours...”. I give him a sideways look.

“Uh huh. And where did that other Blue go?”

“Oh, he’s still here. Hidden... play your cards right and you’ll find him.”

“Is that the one who claims I belong to him?” I ask playfully.

“My love, you are mine... period.” The look in his eyes was as serious as can be. I held on to it for a while, enjoying it. I smile and lay on top of him, placing my head on his chest. He places his hands on my head, one slowly running its way through my hair from the top down to my back. His breathing is slow. The fleece is indeed a nice touch, without it I would be trying to gain comfort on bones... which I couldn’t see happening without blankets and pillows. This was a nice intimacy.

“Ok... I’ll allow the PJ’s.” Blue laughs. “This level of intimacy is worth it.”

“Now... if you would just be naked... we would be even...”. That voice was dangerous.

“What about taking it slow?”

“That’s all I asked for...”. I actually considered it. Until Blue chuckled. “Not tonight, not tonight. The magnificent Sans can handle all situations thrown at him... except a naked Jade. I... am not that strong. Still need training for that.”

“So... how do we train?” I let my hand travel down his ribs and rest along his hips. His arms tighten around my waist as his breath comes a bit faster.

“Um... slowly?”

“Are all your answers slowly?” I caress my hand back and forth along the hip bone, letting my thumb dip into the bone and the side. He inhales sharply when I do that. Noted.

“What... was... huh? Do that again...”. He purrs out. I do it again as his hips adjust under me. “I like that. Not afraid of our skeletal frame I see...” he was almost breathless.

“Imagine if this wasn’t on...”. I whisper along his jaw line. I move down to his collar bone and lick along the bone slowly, taking my time to listen to his sounds, his breathing. I wrap my lips around a section and lightly bite down. Blue’s spine straightens and his head snaps back. I’m almost afraid I’ve hurt him when his hand grips my hair at the back of my head and begs me to bite him harder. His hips grind against me as I bite a bit harder, still careful not to use full force. Gasps as his other hand grips my lower back and presses ma against his groin. There’s something there now. Guess I found his trigger. He’s moving himself along me, losing himself to what he feels. I lift up and pull his face to mine, kissing him again, bringing his tongue into my mouth as he remembers who’s on top of him. He repositions me to straddle him and moves me up and down his groin while moaning into my mouth. I move my hips along that growing hardness and feel the pleasure build within myself too. I want nothing more then to get undressed and have him inside me, but I know he needs time. I pull away to stare at his eyes and he looks at me with lust.

“This feels amazing...”. Blue gasps out. He’s still moving me tightly against him. He sits up slightly and pushes me against himself tightly. I see the bright glow of his soul blazing from behind his collar. He looks at me and yanks down the zipper. “It glows for you. My love.” I place my hand on his rib cage where his soul is and let a couple fingers find their way through. I can lightly brush against his soul and the instant I do, his head goes back and he moans out. He pulls me against him tightly against him and tells me to hold on a second. The next time he looks at me, he looks down and his soul comes out of his chest. The upside down heart is floating there in my hands, dark blue and warm. I run my thumb along the width of it and get an extremely sexual response from Blue. His breathing becomes labored and his hips are moving back and forth. I wrap my legs tightly around his waist and whisper for his to fully let himself go. I take his soul and give it a quick lick, hearing the perfect response from deep within his chest and feeling his hips shudder slightly. Blue dips his head against my neck and wraps his arms around my body to grab my ass from behind. I’m holding onto his soul from the side. I know I shouldn’t play too much and decided to let this one finish fast for Blue’s sake. I treat this like I’m going down on a guy, licking the bottom of the heart and sucking at the top. Blue’s sounds move from a moan to a yell pressed against my neck and finish with a full bite into my neck. His hips had thrust harder and harder against me until the final time had me spread by his hands and shoved his hardness against me so tight that I had a small orgasm just from the pressure. Just as Ink, when finished, the magic returns to the soul and it phases back through his Pj’s and into him. Blue steadies his breathing as do I. Damn it I wasn’t expecting that. But... those motions... that release... from Blue... it was too much for me. I loved it. Knowing that I caused all that. 

“You alright?” I whisper out.

“Yeah... never felt like that... even on my own... that was... damn. Did you... I mean... did you? With me?” Blue looks at me.

“Yeah... I mean, that was too damn sexy even for me... so I did.” His eyes go wide and then he blushes. I giggle and kiss him. “Ok, we need to do this more often until you stop blushing.” Blue looks at me again and those eyes go a dark blue.

“Then I need to learn how to blush on demand.” He leans his forehead against mine as we both laugh. We lay back down into the bed and get comfortable again. “So... you like the PJ’s now, don’t you?”

“I will never look at them the same again...”

“Neither will I... although I don’t think I’m wearing them to bed with you again. I need better access...”. I chuckle as Blue licks along the bite mark he left. “Let me heal this for you too. I really didn’t mean to bite so hard. I just remembered how you bit me... Damn, you ever want to get me instantly in the mood... you’ve got your answer.” I chuckle as a green glow fills the room. “I love you.”

“I love you too Blue.”

“Mine.” He squeezes me. “I marked you. You now belong to the magnificent Sans!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one kinda got away from me. I wanted to emphasize the difference between the relationships. Thus the reason for how much time is being spent with these guys. Just wait until she meets the Sans from her past...   
> Oh! There is still a main bad guy out there lurking... waiting... he can’t get to her yet. Yet.


	25. Possessions

I wake up to bangs and crashes coming from outside. No Blue in bed. I bolt out and rush downstairs to see Pap relaxing on the couch. I slow down and give him a sideways look. He winks and starts chuckling. This is not a good sign.

“What the hell is going on?” I chide.

“A good old fashioned battle... the prize, you might ask? Why... you of course...”. My eyes go large. Who would be fighting? “Out back sweetie. I’m staying out of this. Ain’t the fight I picked. Not today at least.” I give him another glare and run out the back door. 

“Mother fucker!” Error yells as he grabs another tree with his strings and hurls it at Blue. I drop my head. Please not this. Anything but this. A part of me just wants to head back inside, grab a coffee and wait this out... Then Pap walks out and hands me a cup.

“Read my mind...”. I grab the steaming cup of coffee and take a sip.

“Of course, beautiful. Always. They’ve been at it for a while. Poor trees.” Pap brings out two chairs from the kitchen and we sit down. The other two are continuing their fight without even noticing us, yelling insults... among other things.

“Know how it started?” I grumble.

“Nope. Woke up to it myself just a few minutes ago. Was waiting for you on the couch.” We both sigh at the same time. “I was going to suggest we both go back to sleep, but they’re getting louder with the insults...”. Pap rubs his temples, “remind me to teach Blue some better insults... his really suck...”. I chuckle.

“Ok... this is enough... or else there will be no more trees in Snowden.” I stand up... hand Pap my cup, which he downs, and I walk out to the center of the fight. They both stop. “Boys... what is going on? Who started this?”

“Good morning Jade!” Blue waves from the left of me with a giant smile on his face.

“Yeah... hi.” Error grumbles from my right. He looks pissed. I guess I know who started this mess... Blue...

“Who started this?” I look at Error. He points to Blue. 

“That little fucker cut off your threads...”. Growls... Oh shit! I look to my right wrist and indeed the dark thread is gone. I give Blue a dirty look as he flashes an evil grin and shrugs his shoulders. I get where Error is coming from.

“Blue... that was how Error was keeping track of me. If I was in trouble, that’s how I got his attention.”

“Was that before or AFTER you got captured by Nightmare...” Blue responds. Ouch... Error curses again and hurls various things at Blue. I stare as Blue jumps and evades all the objects, even sending some of them back towards Error who simply bats them away with his threads. I shake my head. 

“Blue! Stop please!” Blue stays still and looks at me innocently again. “Error?” Error growls out another string of curses and looks at me.

“I swear Jade... I warned you... I hate this guy.” Error sighs. “My patience is being tried here. I thought you were in danger... I came right away to find this asshole waiting for me, holding the thread, telling me I was no longer needed... so, you deal with this Sans or I will end him.” Behind me, I can feel Pap standing, his energy encircling me.

“I dare you...” Pap speaks calmly. Damn it.

“Everyone STOP NOW! I mean it!” Pap drops his energy, Error drops his hands and Blue looks at the ground. I walk over to Blue and hold out my hand. “The threads... now.” Blue looks up at me and places them in my hand. 

“You don’t need him in this AU. I told you this. He’s not allowed here anymore. You’re mine.”

“I get it... but he still needs a way to get to me in case I get taken to another AU. Error and Ink have ways to travel, you and Pap do not. So I need this.” Blue grumbles. I give him a small kiss on the lips and walk over to Error. “Play nice now. Do not escalate this Error. Swallow that pride... please... for me.” I whisper to him, begging. He studies my face and takes a deep breath. 

“Fine.” He looks me in the eyes. I know I will pay for this later. I hand him the threads and he places them in a pocket. He spins out a new thread and spends some time twisting it into a bracelet. I know he’s doing this on purpose. I give him a glare as he winks at me. “They can wait...” he whispers quietly. “Are you alright? Things going well?”

“Yeah... finding a family for once.” I watch him work... his fingers move so fast.

“Good... nice to know you accepted them both.” I stare at him for a moment.

“You knew?”

“Of course, I always knew. That’s the real reason I wanted you here. They needed you and you needed them. Ink says he’s fine sharing you, but when he’s around you know... the whole soul issue springs to life and he finds he doesn’t like the idea of watching someone else flirting with you. We had a long talk. I, however... have no qualms. The longer we prolong our union, the longer I can honestly stay an ass.” I laugh. “Jade, I love you... I know what you need. So, here you are. Soon I will take you to meet that certain Sans as well. But know... something is waiting to meet you in that AU as well.”

“Like what?” He finished the bracelet and tied it onto my right wrist. He looks up at me and sighs. 

“Something bad. Something that blames you for things not going the way he originally wanted and wants you dead. If you really want to meet Sans, you will have run into him as well. So, in the end, you will need all of us to protect you too.”

“That’s why you’re not killing them then...”. 

“Yup.”

“And here I thought it was just for me...”. Error leans forward and kisses me on the forehead.

“If you asked me specifically, I would not kill them. But you haven’t yet...”

“Error...”. I look into those playful eyes. He just winks. Snow crunches behind me. Double shoes. Must be Pap and Blue.

“Could you just be done and leave?” Arrogance from Blue. Can’t help but love it.

“Could you just go inside?” Error responds.

“Stop it...”. I chide. “I should not be feeling like a mom to you two.” Pap chuckles. Error and Blue give me the same dirty look and I loose it. “Oh dear... for hating each other so much, you two sure have the same looks!!!” Pap joins in with me. Then they both cross their arms and shoot dirty look in unison. Pap and I loose it some more. Error growls and teleports away. Blue stomps his feet up the stairs and slams the kitchen door back inside. I lean against Pap as we finish laughing. “Oh man, did you see that? Tell me that was not just me!”

“That was precious! Too much... for... my... poor... ribs to handle... Not sure I can look at Error the same way...” Pap calms down.

“Now you see what I mean!” I look up at Pap and smile.

“I still don’t trust him, but... I get what you are saying now. Blue didn’t have a right to cut that off you then... not if it was a way for you to let him know you were in danger. But... it was funny. I know Blue can get possessive... but damn...”. 

“I guess I might have made that worse last night...” I blush. Pap chuckles.

“I am SO not asking what happened...”. Pap kisses me on the top of my head. “Give me a couple of minutes to talk to Blue inside before coming in.” I nod my head as Pap walks in. A few feet away is a fallen log that I sit on and breath in the smell of freshly cut pine. Error sits next to me.

“Didn’t think he was that possessive.” Error grumbles.

“That was a bit funny... but I bet that had you scared.” Error nods his head and puts an arm around my waist.

“Yeah. I was in full attack mode when I came here and see that asshole holding the threads and making threats to me. I’m not sure what he said, I went red and started throwing things at him.” Error tilts his head along mine. I lean mine against his as well. 

“Thanks for sending me here. You lied to Ink then... about your thoughts on this place...”

“Yeah. I lie to him a lot. He doesn’t handle the truth very well. I didn’t lie about you not being able to go to the Core right now. But... this stop had to come first. You need these guys. They fit you.”

“They do. I guess I fit them too.”

“Pretty much to a tee. Hate to admit it.” 

“Do you miss me?” There was a long pause.

“When you are gone... no. But when you are here... yes, very much. It’s kinda like Ink. When you’re not present in our lives, we know you’re safe and happy, so we’re happy. We both know you are taken care of so we can go on with our ‘job’ and not worry. But when we see you... those are the hard times for us... for me. I want to be greedy. But I remember why I must send you to places like here. It’s because I... love you... and when this is all over... when you meet your first Sans... when He is taken care of... I will lower my guard a bit more. Then... maybe... I will make some time...”. Error stares off. 

“You won’t. I’ll make you make time. I won’t give you a chance to run away from me.” Error laughs and squeezes me tightly.

“And that is why I love you.”

“I love you too. You should go before I have to yell at Blue again.”

“Oh no... I wouldn’t want that... or would I... It’s sooooo much fun Jade.” Error turns my chin and lays a gentle kiss along my lips.

“You always leave me wanting more...”

“That’s my way...”. He leans in against my ear and playfully bites. “I know you think of my fingers raking your back...”. I shiver. “That’s my girl...”. He stands up and creates a portal. “Remember, three tugs for danger... two tugs... if you need a reminder... of what I can offer...” and he steps through. Damn him. Damn my reaction to him. Asshole. I get up, take a deep breath to steady myself and head back into the house.


End file.
